Pasión en Palacio
by Aliigleek
Summary: Cuando a Rachel le ofrecieron ser la responsable de las caballerizas del reino de Chantaine, le pareció una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Eran unos caballos impresionantes, como el entorno, aunque había un inconveniente: La princesa Quinn, quien sería su apuesta, pero desquiciante jefe. Quinn estaba decidida a ser una gobernante de verdad, no: Adaptación de un Libro Gp: Q
1. Chapter 1

_**Pasión en palacio**_

Esa plebeya le estaba vedada…

Cuando a Rachel le ofrecieron ser la responsable de las caballerizas del reino de Chantaine, le pareció una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Eran unos caballos impresionantes, como el entorno, aunque había un inconveniente: La princesa Quinn, quien sería su apuesta, pero desquiciante jefe. Quinn estaba decidida a ser una gobernante de verdad, no como los playboys que la habían precedido. Sin embargo, la increíble texana que acababa de contratar conseguía que pensara todo el rato en otra cosa. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le pusiera tanto a prueba… o que fuera tan irresistible.

Prólogo

Rachel Berry estaba sentada en el patio del palacio y aspiraba el aroma de las flores y del mar mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza a la oferta del representante oficial de la Casa Real de Fabray. Todavía no estaba segura de que pudiera encajar como máxima responsable de las caballerizas reales. Era de Texas y nunca había salido de Estados Unidos antes de esa semana. La habían educado para decir «sí, señora» y «no, señor», pero la idea de hacer una reverencia le hacía reír cada vez que lo pensaba. Sin embargo, el empleo era demasiado tentador.

En esos momentos era directora regional de una cadena hotelera y le aburría infinitamente. Adiestrar caballos era su pasión, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, eligió una carrera con más salidas. Sus padres eran tan pobres que pasó casi toda su juventud con su tía Hildie. Entrenar los caballos de esas cuadras sería su empleo soñado y le habían ofrecido una cantidad de dinero increíble por hacerlo. No obstante, se preguntaba si podría ser feliz tan lejos del campo de Texas. Además, le preocupaba otra cosa. Notó una leve corriente de aire y se le puso la carne de gallina. No estaba sola. Miró alrededor y vio a la princesa Quinn Fabray.

La luz de la luna no suavizaba sus facciones y estaba mirándola a unos metros de distancia. Intentó acordarse de cómo se saludaba protocolariamente al soberano de Chantaine. Se levantó porque supuso que no debería quedarse sentada. ¿Tenía que hablar ella antes?

—Hola, Alteza. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, gracias, señorita Berry. Espero que esté disfrutando con su visita a mi país.

—Es precioso, pero mucho más pequeño que Texas.

Aunque eso no tiene nada de malo —se precipitó a añadir ella por si se sentía ofendido.

—Efectivamente, lo es, las dos cosas. Mi emisario me ha dicho que le ha presentado la oferta definitiva, pero que no le ha contestado. Las condiciones son generosas. ¿Por qué no ha aceptado?

Era directa y exigente, aunque Rachel supuso que tenía derecho a serlo. Era la tercera oferta que le habían hecho y estaban pagándole el viaje y la estancia en Chantaine.

Rachel ya había estado otras dos veces con la princesa Quinn Fabray y las dos veces le había sorprendido. Franny, la hermana de ella, le había transmitido la idea de que era una estirada arrogante. Lo era. Por algún motivo, también había esperado que fuera ignorante y poco viril. No lo era. Ya que nunca se escondió la intersexualidad de ella

— ¿Le inquieta vivir lejos de su tierra? —preguntó ella—. Me pareció que era más aventurera.

Ella levantó la barbilla por el ligero tono desafiante de ella.

—Es un cambio considerable. Tengo que estar segura de que es el acertado.

—No tiene marido ni hijos. Es joven y no tiene ataduras. ¿Qué la retiene? ¿Acaso le preocupa otra cosa? —ella la miró con detenimiento—. Si es así, dígamelo. Si no va a aceptar la oferta, dígamelo. Tengo que ocupar ese puesto. Mis caballos se merecen un cuidado permanente.

—Su país es precioso y quiero trabajar con sus caballos —Rachel decidió soltarlo—. No estoy segura de lo relacionado con la realeza. No se me dan bien las reverencias y seguramente meta la pata al tratarlo a usted y a los demás.

—No tiene que hacer reverencias salvo en público. Uno de mis consejeros puede recordárselo si hace falta.

Cuando estemos solas, puede llamarme Quinn. En público, me llamará «Alteza». Es muy sencillo —añadió quitándole importancia—.

¿Qué más?

—No sé bien cuál es la jerarquía. ¿Quién es mi jefe? ¿Su ayudante o usted?

—Yo —contestó ella—. Puedo darle instrucciones a través de un ayudante, pero será responsable ante mí. Si tiene alguna duda, puede acudir directamente a mí si no estoy ocupada. ¿Algo más? —preguntó ella sin disimular cierta impaciencia.

—Solo una —contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos y preparándose para una negativa—. Si me despide, quiero seis meses de sueldo como indemnización y un billete de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué pide algo así? —preguntó ella con asombro.

—¿Qué le pasó a quien ocupaba antes este puesto?

—Fue despedido porque no hacía bien su trabajo —contestó Quinn.

—¿Y al anterior? —insistió Rachel-

—Fue despedido por negligencia —Quinn entrecerró los ojos—.

¿Quiere decir que soy un empleador complicado?

—Quiero decir que cuando los caballos excepcionales y los hombres o mujeres poderosos se acostumbran a salirse con la suya, pueden acabar siendo…temperamentales.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y arrugó los labios.

—No recuerdo que nunca me hayan comparado con un caballo excepcional, pero me lo tomaré como un halago.

Acepto su condición si usted acepta la mía. Tiene que estar instalada en Chantaine dentro de dos semanas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

Al segundo día de instrucciones, Rachel no salía de su asombro.

—Espere a que Su Alteza Real le hable primero. Espere a que Su Alteza Real le tienda la mano primero. Si está usando guantes cuando vaya a saludar a Su Alteza Real, tiene que quitárselos primero. Las mujeres no tienen que llevar sombrero antes de las seis y media de la tarde —el anciano consejero siguió en tono cansino—. Levántese cuando alguien de la familia real entre en la habitación.

Nunca le dé la espalda a alguien de la familia real…

—Jonathan, dale un respiro a la pobre chica —comentó una joven desde detrás de Rachel.

Rachel giró la cabeza y vio a la princesa Bridget, a quien ya había conocido en su visita anterior a Chantaine.

Recordaba el desasosiego que sintió cuando conoció a la princesa Bridget, una joven casi de su edad. Rachel se levantó inmediatamente y fue a hacer una torpe reverencia. La princesa lo desdeñó con una mano y ladeó la cabeza en la que lucía una melena castaña y ondulada. —No lo hagas, por favor. ¿Me acompañarías a almorzar? Necesito un descanso de tanta realeza.

Podemos comentar algunos programas de televisión americanos. —Alteza —dijo Rachel para intentar seguir las reglas que acababan de dictarle.

—Basta, basta —Bridget tomó a Rachel de la mano y se alejó con ella

—. Si se te ocurre llamarme «señora», gritaré. Por favor, llámame Bridget. Cuento con que te olvides de todo lo que has aprendido hoy para que podamos ser amigas. Gracias a Dios, tenemos a una americana entre nosotros. Eres exactamente lo que necesitamos.

Rachel sintió una mezcla de alivio por librarse de la interminable sesión de instrucción y de inquietud por lo que la princesa Bridget tenía pensado para ella.

—La verdad es que no veo mucho la televisión.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá algo.

Desde que Franny se quedó embarazada y se marchó de Chantaine, yo tengo que estar en casi todos los actos públicos —Bridget se detuvo y la miró a los ojos—. Franny nació y se crio para hacer ese trabajo. A mí, me desquicia.

—En concreto, ¿qué te desquicia de tu trabajo? —preguntó Rachel. —No lo había pensado —Bridget parpadeó y frunció el ceño—. Estaba muy enojada por haber tenido que venir a hacer todo esto cuando estaba pasándomelo muy bien en Italia.

—Yo no soportaba mi trabajo anterior —Rachel asintió con la cabeza—, pero lo pagaban muy bien. Después de trabajar en aquello, me di cuenta de que poder hacer todos los días algo que me apasiona es un privilegio, sino un lujo.

—Qué profundo. Yo que esperaba que fueses una rebelde… —Soy una rebelde —confirmó Rachel entre risas—. Solo intento ver la parte positiva.

—Mmm… Es posible que pueda aprender de ti. Creo que deberíamos almorzar con champán para celebrar tu llegada. Si Quinn se entera, se quedará pálida. Me encanta hacer que se quede pálida.

—Yo me ahorraré el champán. No quiero empezar mi segundo día de trabajo haciendo que mi jefa se quede pálida.

—Tienes cierta razón —Bridget suspiró—. No estaría bien que te despidieran por mi culpa nada más empezar. ¿Vino blanco?

—Y agua, por favor.

Rachel decidió que le convenía mantenerse sobria con los Fabray. Bridget la llevó a una pequeña mesa en una terraza acristalada que daba a los jardines. Unos jardines llenos de flores que estaban rodeados por zonas de vegetación exuberante y árboles y que acababan en acantilados rocosos y playas de arena. El mar era de un azul cristalino.

—Es una vista preciosa —afirmó Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza—.

Impresionante.

—Lo es —confirmó Bridget mirando por el ventanal—, pero también puede ser un poco agobiante estar rodeada de tanta agua. No es fácil salir —una sirviente se acercó con una jarra de agua y llenó las dos copas —. Gracias, Claire. ¿Te importaría traernos también una botella de chardonnay? ¿Te parece bien pollo asado con limón y ensalada? —le preguntó a Rachel.

—Perfecto, gracias.

—¿Qué te gusta aparte de los caballos, claro? —le preguntó Bridget mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Te gusta ir de compras? ¿Te gusta la música o el arte?

—La música y el arte, sí. No soy muy aficionada a ir de compras. Con mi nuevo puesto aquí, me imagino que estaré bastante ocupada al principio y tendré que oír mi iPod. ¿Y tú? ¿Hay épocas del año más ajetreadas que otras?

—Estoy siempre ocupada desde que Franny se marchó, pero estoy consiguiendo que mis hermanas participen más en los actos públicos. No paro de darle la lata a Quinn para que me conceda unas vacaciones, pero creo que le da miedo que, si me deja salir de la isla, y no vuelva.

—Discúlpame por mi ignorancia, pero ¿hay museos en Chantaine?

—preguntó Rachel.

—Dos —contestó Bridget sin disimular su disgusto—. He intentado que Quinn haga más, pero dice que el Parlamento y el pueblo los rechazarían cuando hay tantos ciudadanos que pasan apuros. Rachel asintió pensativamente con la cabeza, como hacía muchas veces cuando alguien le planteaba un problema.

—Podría ser ventajoso para todos si pudieseis hacer un museo infantil —comentó Rachel dando un sorbo de agua.

—Es una idea muy buena —Bridget la miró fijamente un instante—. Si todo lo haces igual de bien, no me extraña que Quinn quisiera tanto contratarte. Sin embargo, tienes razón en lo de empezar con mucho trabajo —comentó ella con cierta compasión—. Acabo de acordarme de que dentro de tres semanas hay un desfile y distintos consejeros y dirigentes montarán los caballos reales.

—¿Tres semanas? —preguntó Rachel atragantándose con el agua.

—Sí. Además, me temo que los caballos están un poco broncos — Bridget se estremeció levemente—. No quiero ni imaginarme que tirara al conde Christo. Es un hombre encantador de ochenta y dos años y un poco chiflado.

Siempre lleva una fusta cuando sale en el desfile.

—¿Una fusta? —preguntó Rachel aterrada.

Bridget la miró con cautela.

—En realidad, nunca la ha usado.

—Pero la lleva —insistió Rachel que hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que eran inútiles.

—Es un anciano —susurró Bridget—. Le da la falsa sensación de dominio.

Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Quería ir a los establos y empezar a trabajar. El resto del protocolo palaciego y la instrucción le parecían inútiles. Miró a Bridget y comprendió que sería imposible abandonar a la princesa. Volvió a apretar los puños y los abrió. Decidió que iría a los establos en cuanto hubiese terminado el almuerzo.

Unas horas después de zafarse de las sesiones de instrucción de la tarde, Rachel trabajaba con uno de los muchos caballos del palacio. Era una yegua alazán y dócil que, como a los otros caballos, no la habían montado suficiente. Contuvo la furia por la falta de ejercicio de los caballos. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Quinn había estado esperando a que ella ocupara el puesto. El remordimiento se mezcló con la furia. Puso las bridas al alazán y el caballo se sometió a ella, aunque notaba sus ganas de correr. Iba a tener que montar a casi todos los caballos, al menos, uno al día, sino dos. Además, ¿cómo conseguiría que el conde Christo no llevara la fusta?

Rachel devolvió a la yegua a su cajón y fue al otro edificio, donde estaba el semental. Black era un caballo árabe e iba a darle bastante trabajo. Se ocuparía de él a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Se apoyó en la pared opuesta a su cajón, donde iba de un lado a otro con impaciencia. La buena noticia era que, al menos, no estaba coceando las paredes.

Notó las pisadas antes de oírlas y sus terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron en alerta. Se dio la vuelta y vio la figura alta y prepotente de Quinn. Irradiaba una energía contenida que le recordó a la del semental. Llevaba unos pantalones de montar negros y una camisa medio desabrochada y la miró fijamente.

—Yo soy la única que monta a Black.

Rachel no se dejó intimidar. Era su trabajo e iba a ejercerlo.

—¿Con cuánta frecuencia los montas?

—Dos o tres veces a la semana. A fondo —contestó ella.

—Necesita un mínimo de cinco veces a la semana.

Mira lo inquieto que está.

—Porque es un semental —replicó ella—. ¿Estás dudando de mi forma de tratar al caballo?

—Naturalmente. Por eso me contrataste.

Ella esbozó media sonrisa.

—Trataremos a Black a mi manera.

—Durante una semana —replicó ella—. Si sigue inquieto, habrá que montarlo más y lo haré yo.

—¿Tú? —Quinn se río—. No podrías dominarlo. Los dos trabajadores anteriores no pudieron.

—Ya lo veremos.

Ella tenía la certeza de que podría dominar a Black, pero no tenía la misma certeza sobre Quinn. La miró mientras se acercaba al semental, que pareció calmarse inmediatamente. Quinn lo ensilló y le puso las bridas, lo sacó de la cuadra, se montó y se alejó al galope. Ella sintió en escalofrío al verlos volar a la luz de la luna. Los dos tenían una conexión innegable. Sintió un arrebato de emoción e intentó sofocarlo. Quinn era una mujer poderosa, pero estaba muy ocupada. No podría montar a ese caballo todos los días. Pronto sería su sustituta para que Black liberara parte de su energía. Tardaría menos de una semana y estaría preparada. Exactamente una semana después, Quinn vio vacío el cajón de su semental y se asustó. ¿Dónde estaba Black?

¿Lo había soltado alguien? ¿Se había escapado? Entró en el cajón y miró fijamente las paredes. Cayó en la cuenta y el susto dejó paso a la ira. Rachel se había llevado a Black. Le había contado sus intenciones, pero como ella le había dicho que era ella única que montaba a Black, dio por supuesto que lo obedecería. La desesperación se adueñó de ella y miró el reloj. Esa vez había salido más tarde del despacho para cabalgar, pero ella no debería haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Fue de un lado al otro del establo y se enfureció más con cada paso. Oyó los cascos en el exterior y abrió la puerta corredera. Atónita, vio que Rachel desmontaba y llevaba al semental al cercado para que se relajara. Black iba a su lado dócil como un corderillo. Oyó que le hablaba en voz baja y algo seductora, como si estuviese charlando con él.

Entonces, Black levantó la cabeza. Debió de haberla olido. Dejó escapar un leve relincho, se soltó de ella y se acercó trotando hasta ella. Quinn se sintió muy satisfecha de que la hubiese abandonado tan fácilmente.

—Bueno… —Quinn acarició el cuello del caballo—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Rachel, con mechones que se le escapaban de la larga trenza que le colgaba por la espalda, también se acercó a Quinn y Black. Se quedó en jarras y con un gesto serio.

—Te dije que no lo montaras — recriminó ella aunque en un tono suave.

—Y yo te dije que hay que montarlo más a menudo. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo. Esta semana solo lo has montado dos veces. Estaba tan inquieto que es increíble que no haya tirado las paredes del establo a coces.

—Me parece que no lo entiendes. Lo que digo también se aplica a Black.

—Sin embargo, esperas que me ocupe de su salud, alimentación, bienestar… —replicó ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí —contestó ella con alivio porque esa mujer tan impertinente estaba empezando a entender.

—Muy bien, lo dejo —dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Quinn la miró fijamente y sin salir de su asombro.

—Maldita sea —farfulló ella—. No puedes dejarlo.

Ella se paró y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Claro que puedo. Convenimos que me dejarías al mando de las cuadras. Eso incluye a Black. Si vas a entrometerte en mi trabajo…

—Entrometerme… —repitió ella casi muda por su falta de respeto—. Soy tu jefa y puedo no estar de acuerdo con tu forma de hacer tu trabajo. Sobre todo, en lo relativo a Black…

—No si no lo haces por el bien del caballo —le interrumpió ella. Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Aparte de su familia, muy pocas personas lo interrumpían.

—En lo que se refiere a Black —siguió ella—, no eres racional. Tu empeño en ser la única que lo monta es absurdo. Estás muy ocupada, eres la soberana de un país y tienes responsabilidades más importantes que cerciorarte de que tu caballo favorito hace suficiente ejercicio.

—No te necesito para que me recuerdes lo que tengo que hacer. Sacaré tiempo para montar a Black. Tanto por mí como por él —añadió Quinn desvelando más de lo que habría querido.

—Entonces —ella lo miró fijamente un buen rato—, ¿se trata de tu vanidad o de que cabalgar a medianoche te libera de la locura de tu puesto? —preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Ella se sintió como si le hubiera clavado un puñal. ¿Qué derecho tenía a juzgarla? Cuando cabalgaba con Black, eran los únicos momentos en los que se sentía libre de verdad.

—No quiero fastidiarte ni relegarte ni negarte el placer de montarlo, pero Black es un caballo excepcional, inteligente, poderoso y veloz — siguió ella mirando al animal—. Sin embargo, está rebosante de energía y si no hace más ejercicio, se sentirá desdichado. No creo que quieras eso.

Ella apretó los dientes y tomó aliento.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Nadie ha sido capaz de montarlo, aparte de mí.

—Es mi secreto —contestó con una sonrisa que la alteró —. Susurro a los caballos —añadió ella como si se burlara de sí misma—. Por eso me contrataste. —Para los otros —replicó Ella.

—Vaya —Rachel ladeó la cabeza—, me parece que tienes que tomar una decisión. Dímela por la mañana y tomaré el primer vuelo a Texas. Ella la agarró de la muñeca cuando se dio la vuelta y ella la mira asombrada.

—No vas a dejar el trabajo tan fácilmente. Puedes montar a Black, pero por tu cuenta y riesgo. Te diré las noches que yo lo montaré.

Ella la mira con detenimiento a la cara.

—Vaya, te queda algo de sentido común.

Ella sonrió aunque seguía enojada con ella.

—Claro. Tengo que tener sentido común con los dirigentes del Gobierno y los consejeros.

—Y por eso necesitas cabalgar con Black.

Su perspicacia era un incordio y un alivio a la vez.

Quinn dejaba a muy pocas personas que se le aproximaran, si dejaba a alguna, y más de una vez le habían dicho que era difícil de interpretar. La verdad era que siempre se sentía como si sus pasiones estuvieran a punto de desbordarse y que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para dominarlas. La miró y captó una mezcla de compasión y desafío en su mirada. Tenía los labios arrugados como si intentara no sonreír. Seguía agarrándola de la muñeca y esa piel le pareció suave en comparación con su firmeza de acero. Era una mujer extraña. ¿Cómo sería en la cama? ¿Qué haría si la besaba?

La visión ardiente de ella desnuda fue como un fogonazo.

El arrebato de deseo la tomó desprevenida.

Rachel no era su tipo. Era discutidora y no entendía nada de los asuntos palaciegos. ¡Por todos los santos, trabajaba en los establos! En ese instante fugaz, vio un destello de excitación que oscureció más los ojos oscuros de ella. Acto seguido, captó la misma sorpresa que había sentido ella.

Rachel tomó aliento, retrocedió y se soltó la muñeca.

—Si las noches que vayas a montarlo me lo dices antes de la ocho de la tarde, te lo agradecería —le pidió ella.

—Si espero hasta tan tarde, te tendré pendiente todas las tardes. —No tengo nada más que hacer. Solo tengo que preparar ese desfile del que mi jefe no me dijo nada —replicó ella en tono confiado.

—Por eso te exigí que vinieras a Chantaine en un plazo de dos semanas —le explicó Quinn ligeramente divertida.

—Habría sido una amabilidad por tu parte que me lo hubieras avisado con antelación.

—No soy tan amable. ¿Habría cambiado algo?

—Supongo que no. Sencillamente, me habría ahorrado esas sesiones de instrucción.

—Me han contado que te saltaste la sesión de la tarde.

—Es verdad —confirmó ella—. Las abandoné en cuanto la princesa Bridget me contó que iba a haber un desfile en el que iba a participar un chiflado con una fusta.

—El conde Christo es excéntrico, pero no lo llamaría chiflado. —Ni falta que hace —replicó Rachel—. Además, te digo desde ahora que no va a llevar una fusta si monta uno de tus caballos.

—Rachel, el conde es un miembro importante y respetado de la sociedad de Chantaine.

—Te prometo que ni siquiera echará de menos la fusta —insistió Rachel.

—Rachel…

Ella sacudió una mano para que no siguiera. —Queda una semana y media. No os preocupéis Altitud —dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Altitud? —repitió ella.

—Es como mi tía Hildie llama a Franny de vez en cuando.

A Quinn le hizo gracia el chisme.

—Estoy segura de que a Franny le encantaría.

—Muchísimo… —ella se despidió con la mano—. Tengo que acostarme, Altitud. Me levanto temprano. Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, mientras se tomaba un sándwich en el despacho de las caballerizas, Rachel se planteó la posibilidad de buscar una compañía para Black. El semental llevaba una vida tan solitaria que quizá le gustaría que lo acompañara otro caballo castrado o, quizá, una cabra. —Te he encontrado —le saludó Bridget, con vestido y zapatos de tacón, desde la puerta—. No se te ha visto el pelo durante la semana pasada. Estaba segura de que te habías vuelto a Texas, hasta que oí a alguien del servicio que comentaba lo temprano que abandonabas tus aposentos por la mañana y lo tarde que volvías por la noche. Vas a agotarte antes de llevar un mes aquí y Franny nos cortará el cuello a todos.

Esto tiene que acabar. Pese a la tendencia a exagerar de Bridget, Rachel se sentía algo menos sola en su compañía. Había estado tan ocupada con los caballos que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más hasta justo antes de quedarse dormida. No lo reconocería por nada del mundo, pero añoraba su casa.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Rachel—. Es que tengo que dedicarme en cuerpo y alma al desfile.

—Eso es inaceptable —replicó Bridget, que ya había entrado en el despacho sin pedir permiso—. Estoy segura de que no te has tomado un día libre desde que llegaste.

Por lo tanto, esta tarde tienes que acompañarme de compras — añadió ella en su tono más principesco.

—Te lo agradezco y es un honor para mí, pero no puedo. Me demoraría. Tengo que empezar a organizar los jinetes para que todo salga bien durante el desfile.

—Nunca los hemos organizado —Bridget arrugó la frente al no entenderlo—. Nos presentamos el día del desfile y nos montamos en un caballo.

—¿Qué tal salieron? —preguntó Rachel aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—A mí, bien. Ha habido algunos pequeños problemas.

Una de las yeguas tiró a su amazona y se desbocó entre la multitud.

Uno de los caballos se paró y se negó a seguir.

—¿Y aquel año cuando uno de los caballos de dio media vuelta y otra media docena lo siguieron hasta la playa? —Preguntó Rachel—. No solo a la playa, dentro del agua…

—Es verdad —Bridget hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No puedo reprochárselo. Hacía mucho calor y el maestro de ceremonias no terminaba nunca, por lo que tuvimos que esperar una eternidad. Tienes razón. Aunque te deseo suerte para que algunos acepten lo que les asignes.

—Gracias —dijo Rachel en tono de resignación.

—Bueno, si no vas a acompañarme de compras, tienes que acompañarnos durante la cena. Es la noche familiar.

Quinn exige que cenemos juntos una vez a la semana porque Jack tiene vacaciones en la universidad.

También estará Andreina.

Rachel empezó a negar con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—No soy de la familia. No quiero entrometerme.

Además, se sentiría desplazada en una mesa llena de miembros de una familia real.

—No te entrometes —replicó Bridget—. Aparte, eres como de la familia por tu relación con Franny.

—No, gracias, pero…

—No voy a aceptar un «no» por respuesta. Tienes que cenar.

Puedes cenar con nosotros y la comida será mejor que ese sándwich — Bridget sacudió una mano con desdén —. Si no vienes, tendré que decírselo a Franny y ella nos volverá locas a Quinn y a mí. Te lo aseguro, será un lío.

Rachel suspiró al darse cuenta de que sería preferible ceder y disculparse temprano. Podía intentar pasar desapercibida y no decir nada.

—Si te empeñas…

—Me empeño —confirmó Bridget con una sonrisa—. La cena es a las siete en el tercer piso. Es un poco más pequeño e íntimo. Estoy encantada de que nos acompañes.

—Bridget —le llamó Rachel cuando ya se iba a marchar—. ¿Qué tengo que ponerme?

—No es nada formal. Basta con un vestido.

Rachel había llevado pocos vestidos porque supuso que pasaría casi todo el tiempo con los caballos. Eran negros o marrones. Se decidió por el negro y se deshizo la trenza.

Cuando trabajaba en la empresa, en Estados Unidos, siempre se vestía de una forma conservadora y prestaba una atención especial al cuidado personal. Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Se había centrado tanto en el desfile que no se había ocupado de sí misma. Tenía las uñas rotas, el pelo descontrolado, los labios partidos y ojeras alrededor de los ojos marrones.

—Menos mal que existen los cosméticos —dijo en voz alta. Los nervios le atenazaban las entrañas mientras se ponía manos a la obra. No debería estar nerviosa. Si bien nunca había estado en un habitación llena de miembros de una familia real, sabía los cubiertos que tenía que usar cada vez. Su tía Hildie se había ocupado de que tuviera modales. Sintió una punzada de añoranza que sofocó inmediatamente. No era como si sus padres la hubieran mandado lejos de casa cuando era una adolescente. Había elegido voluntariamente ese trabajo, era el trabajo de sus sueños.

La idea de relacionarse con Quinn en ese ambiente la desasosegaba. Se sentía cómoda cuando trataba con ella por asuntos relacionados con los caballos, pero si no, esa mujer le parecía inquietante. Después de haber oído a su hermana Franny contar lo arrogante que era, había intentado encontrarla egocéntrica y sexista, pero empezaba a parecerle más complejo de lo que había imaginado. Soportaba muchas responsabilidades y no titubeaba. Le parecía que intentaba mantener unida a la familia por el bien de Chantaine y que los Fabray, muy independientes, no estaban poniéndoselo fácil. Terminó de vestirse y salió de los aposentos del personal hacia el palacio. Un centinela la franqueó el paso y subió las escaleras de mármol hasta el tercer piso. Una vez allí, recorrió un largo pasillo hacia una puerta abierta de donde salían voces, la de Bridget en concreto.

Rachel asomó un poco la cabeza y vio el imponente comedor. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco inmaculado, copas de cristal, cubiertos de plata y platos de porcelana. Tanta elegancia y lujo le recordó la diferencia que había entre sus orígenes y los de los Fabray. Sus padres se habían mudado constantemente para escapar de los acreedores, por lo que nuca pasó mucho tiempo en el mismo colegio.

Se sintió abrumada por los recuerdos de cuando entraba en un colegio con la ropa raída y tenía que padecer las miradas de sus compañeros. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó convencerse de que era otro momento y otra situación. Las hermanas consiguieron que pensara en otra cosa. Bridget, Andreina y Lana estaban junto a la mesa.

—El objetivo de esta cena es que Quinn me dé un poco de rienda

suelta —dijo Bridget—. Necesito unas vacaciones en Italia. Andreina, tú puedes relevarme un par de semanas…

—No. Ya sabes que estoy haciendo la tesis y no puedo tomarme dos semanas.

—A lo mejor podríamos reducir un poco las apariciones en público — comentó Bridget mientras miraba a Jack, que se parecía asombrosamente a Quinn—. Además, tú podrías ayudar.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Jack—. Este fin de semana tengo que jugar un partido de Basquetbol en España.

—Yo no puedo seguir haciéndolo todo sola. No sé cómo lo consiguió Franny —replicó Bridget.

Rachel se planteó seriamente darse media vuelta y marcharse en ese instante, pero Lana la vio y la miró como si fuese su tabla de salvación.

—Pasa, por favor. ¿Eres Rachel Berry?

—Sí, Alteza. Me sorprende que os acordéis si nos conocimos muy brevemente el mes pasado.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

—Por favor, llámame Jack. Además, tengo por norma no olvidarme nunca del nombre de una mujer hermosa.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír también. Supo que Jack estaba destinado ser un rompecorazones.

—Gracias, Jack. Agradezco el halago. Sobre todo, cuando no he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de las caballerizas desde que llegué.

—Estoy decidida a terminar con eso —intervino Bridget

—. Que tu cargo exija que trabajes con los caballos no significa que te cases con ellos. Mañana vas a pasar el día en la playa conmigo. —No, no puedo ir a la playa hasta que haya terminado el desfile. —Franny va a… —Bridget se detuvo cuando Quinn entró en el comedor—. Hola, Quinn. He convencido a Rachel para que nos acompañe esta noche. Lleva demasiado tiempo recluida en las caballerizas. Estoy segura de que no te importa.

Rachel parpadeó por el comentario y sintió una punzada de angustia. Había dado por supuesto que Quinn sabía que iba a cenar con ellos y lo aceptaba. Quinn la miró de arriba abajo.

—Claro que no. Me alegro de que se te ocurriera, Bridget —contestó ella sin dejar de mirar a Rachel a los ojos—. Es un placer, Rachel.

—Gracias, Alte…

Ella no terminó la frase porque él levantó una mano.

—Quinn, por favor. ¿No sentamos?

Como si hubieran dado una señal, tres sirvientes entraron inmediatamente en el comedor.

—Esta noche he elegido filetes chateaubriand para el menú — comentó Bridget—. He pedido al chef que eligiera lo demás, menos la mousse de chocolate, claro. ¿Te gusta el chocolate, Rachel? Rachel, todavía cohibida, se retorció las manos sobre el regazo. —Muchísimo. He llegado a hacer del postre el plato principal si era de chocolate.

—Bueno —Bridget se rió—, no creo que quieras perderte ninguno de los platos de hoy. Nuestro nuevo chef es fabuloso.

—Desde luego —intervino Jack—. La comida es mucho mejor que en la universidad.

—¿Nuevo…? —preguntó Rachel antes de dar un sorbo de agua—.

¿Cómo de nuevo es el chef?

—Tres meses, ¿no? —preguntó Bridget mirando a Quinn—. El director de personal tuvo que sustituir al anterior.

Rachel disimuló una sonrisa detrás de la copa, dio otro sorbo y miró a Quinn.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella arqueó una ceja como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando ella.

—Fue una decisión del director de personal. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Yo sé por qué lo echaron —dijo Andreina—. Cada día llegaba más tarde al trabajo por un problema con la bebida. El director de personal lo apuntó a un programa de rehabilitación.

Quinn levantó la copa de vino con una sonrisa burlona. —Rachel tiene la impresión equivocada de que despido a tanto personal como si tuviera una puerta giratoria para ellos.

Los cuatro Fabray la miraron con incomprensión y Rachel se atragantó con el agua.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó Andreina—. Quinn delega casi todo en el director de personal.

—Nunca he dicho eso. Yo…

El brillo de sus ojos le indicó que Quinn estaba disfrutando con su incomodidad. Frunció el ceño y aceptó el desafío. Era texana y no se dejaba intimidar.

—¿Cuántos encargados de las caballerizas has tenido?

¿Cuánto duró mi predecesor?

Se hizo un silencio y Rachel levantó la barbilla aunque sabía que todos estaban mirándola. La carcajada de Quinn rompió el silencio y la tensión. —Por los americanos —Quinn levantó su copa—. No dejáis que nadie os amilane.

Los hermanos de Quinn la miraron boquiabiertos y Bridget levantó la copa.

—Podemos aprender de su ejemplo.

—Hay una diferencia entre defenderse y estar incordiando todo el rato —replicó Quinn.

—Pero Quinn…

—Basta, Bridget —Quinn se dirigió a Andreina—. ¿Qué tal van tus estudios?

Quinn le captó la atención con su forma de actuar. Desplegaba magnetismo mezclado con poder, inteligencia y virilidad. Nunca había conocido a una mujer con esa mezcla. Estaba acostumbrada a vaqueros taimados y a directores de empresas con una vanidad más grande que sus sueldos. Le miró las manos mientras cortaba la carne y se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios. Tenía los dedos largos y ella recordó sentir una levísima callosidad cuando le estrechó la mano. Le gustó eso de ella. En ese momento, mientras la observaba hablar con sus hermanos, le gustó que se centrara en ellos y no en sí misma. Se preguntó si no compartiría sus preocupaciones con sus hermanos. Se preguntó si no los habría protegido demasiado.

—Si todo sale bien, este verano podré hacer un curso de intercambio en Italia, en Florencia —comentó Jack con media sonrisa —. Mis consejeros dicen que estoy dedicando mucho tiempo al Basquetbol y que quieren que complete mi educación.

—Florencia… —dijo Bridget antes de dejar escapar un gruñido—. Hablando de arte, hace un par de semanas Rachel y yo estuvimos comentando la idea de construir un museo infantil en Chantaine. Rachel se achantó al verse arrastrada al pulso que Bridget estaba librando con Quinn.

—Bridget, ya sabes lo que hemos acordado sobre las cenas familiares —replicó Quinn con un suspiro—. No se habla de economía ni de política. Es un momento para pasarlo en familia.

—A mí me cuesta pasarlo en familia cuando lo único que hago es trabajar y trabajar. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no me has preguntado nada sobre mi vida personal?

¿Por qué? Porque no la tengo. Si no puedo tener una vida personal, me gustaría tener una sensación gratificante.

Hasta Rachel dijo que la felicidad en tu trabajo consiste en tener pasión por lo que haces.

Rachel notó la mirada acerada de Quinn, se sintió atrapada en un sitio donde no quería estar. Levantó la copa de vino, dio un sorbo y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Alguien sabe jugar al dominó texano?

* * *

**Gracias por la aceptación por favor déjenme sus reviews**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**

**Esta historia es la Adaptación de un Libro, los personajes no me pertenecen bueno que se va a hacer así es la vida **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

SALVO para Quinn, fue como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Quinn había ganado la tercera partida y Rachel alargó las manos para recoger las fichas.

—Ha sido divertido, pero esta noche tengo que pasar por los establos otra vez.

—No —replicó Jack—. Estaba empezando a aprender.

—Yo también —siguió Bridget—. Casi gano la segunda partida.

—¿Tienes miedo de volver a perder? —la desafió Quinn.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al ver su expresión.

—En absoluto —contestó Rachel—. De verdad, tengo que pasar por los establos. Si os ha gustado el juego, os dejó mis fichas para que podáis practicar.

—Sí, por favor —murmuró Andreina.

Rachel sonrió a la inteligente princesa que estaba dispuesta a dominar el juego.

—Si volvemos a jugar, estoy segura de que me daríais una paliza. —Me encantaría… —comentó Jack con una mirada insinuante.

—Jack —intervino Quinn con el ceño fruncido—, la señorita Berry es nuestra invitada y se merece respeto.

—Efectivamente —confirmó Rachel—. Los mayores siempre merecen respeto.

—Si tú eres mayor… —dijo Jack entre risas.

—Jack —repitió Quinn aunque con un tono ligeramente burlón.

—Gracias a todos otra vez. Cenar con vosotros ha sido un… honor —Rachel sonrió—. Buenas noches y felices sueños —añadió Rachel dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Felices sueños? —repitió Andreina.

—Es una expresión —le explicó Rachel—. Deseo que tengas felices sueños.

—Es precioso —comentó Bridget—. Que tú también tengas felices sueños.

—Gracias —Rachel notó que Quinn la miraba fijamente y notó un estremecimiento—. Alteza… —se despidió antes de marcharse. La cena familiar había salido mejor que de costumbre gracias a Rachel, pensó Quinn mientras iba de un lado a otro de sus aposentos. Le había hecho gracia cómo se había defendido cuando se metió con ella. El sonido de su acento texano era como un brandy muy suave sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su juego había evitado las pequeñas y habituales trifulcas y había permitido que se lo pasaran bien juntos. Se ocuparía de que volviera a asistir.

Miró el reloj y se acordó de que temprano por la mañana tenía una reunión con dignatarios rusos. Le vendría bien acostarse, pero estaba demasiado inquieta.

Últimamente, estaba más inquieta de lo habitual y machacarse con sus ejercicios cotidianos no le había servido de nada. Los consejeros estaban acuciándolo con un asunto que eludía como a la peste. Sin embargo, sabía que tenían razón. No podía demorarlo indefinidamente. Miró por las puertas correderas, vio las nubes que pasaban por delante de la luna y percibió el olor de la lluvia inminente. El ambiente estaba sombrío, como ella.

Tuvo un impulso y lo meditó treinta segundos. Había aprendido que tenía que reflexionar antes de dejarse llevar por un impulso. Ése lo ayudaría a dormir y a tranquilizar el espíritu. Se cambió de ropa y llamó a Georg, su guardia personal.

—Voy a montar a Black.

—Sí, Alteza. ¿Queréis que me ocupe de que lo ensillen antes de que vayáis a los establos?

—No hace falta. Yo lo haré —contestó Quinn.

—Que disfrutéis, Sta.

—Gracias.

Quinn llegó a los establos y la oyó hablando con Black antes de mirar en su cajón. Black asentía con la cabeza como si estuviera entendiendo todo lo que ella decía.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece una cabra? —preguntó ella—. Creo que te llevarías mejor con ella que con otro caballo.

—¿Una cabra? —preguntó Quinn.

Rachel se dio la vuelta bruscamente por la sorpresa y se colocó bien el sombrero texano negro.

—Black haría papilla al pobre animal —añadió ella.

—Es posible que no —replicó ella acariciando al caballo—. Los caballos no son animales solitarios por naturaleza.

Está muy inquieto. Creo que un animal de compañía podría ayudarlo a serenarse.

Quinn acarició al animal.

—Lo pensaré —concedió ella deseando que una cabra también solucionara su inquietud—. ¿Lo has montado esta tarde?

—No. Solo lo he visitado porque tuve la sensación de que a lo mejor querías montarlo esta noche. Ella agradeció su perspicacia.

—La cena en familia puede ser como una carrera de obstáculos, pero me parece necesaria.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez has estado cerca de tus hermanos? —Es una buena pregunta —contestó ella mientras entraba en el cajón y Black se acercaba inmediatamente a ella—. Tuvimos distintos cometidos, distintas niñeras y hasta distintos consejeros. Franny y yo tuvimos una formación parecida y creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien. Entonces, Amelia tuvo los problemas de abuso con ciertas sustancias y la prioridad fue que nadie cayera en lo mismo. Franny era el aglutinante entre todos nosotros y cuando se marchó fue un golpe muy fuerte.

—Seguro que sigues apenada —comentó Rachel mirándolo con una mano en la cadera.

—Apenada, pero resignada.

—Y ahora tienes que lidiar con Bridget —siguió ella—. Mi tía diría que debería ser una vivencia de afianzamiento de la personalidad para los dos.

—¿Es la misma tía que llama «Su Altitud» a Franny?

—La única e irrepetible Hildie —contestó Rachel con una leve sonrisa —. Es la mejor.

—Y la echas de menos.

Rachel miró hacia otro lado y luego levantó la barbilla.

—Seguramente, más de lo que me había imaginado, pero estoy demasiado ocupada como para dedicarle tiempo a la añoranza. Hablando de tiempo, no debería retenerte. Tu amigo está preparado —dijo Rachel señalando al caballo con la cabeza.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la había despachada y no le gustó. Se sintió dominada por una serie de sentimientos extraños. Compasión por Rachel, curiosidad y algo más que no supo definir.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Acompañarte? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

—Puedes montar uno de los otros caballos. Será un paseo corto porque el tiempo está amenazante. Si te sientes capaz —añadió ella desafiándola intencionadamente.

—Me siento capaz —replicó ella—. Llevaré a Gus y nos encontraremos ahora mismo.

Poco después volvió a encontrarse con Black y ella.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella acariciando el cuello de Gus.

—A la playa —contestó Quinn.

Aunque estaba oscuro, ella pudo ver que a Rachel se le iluminaba la cara.

—No he ido allí todavía. No he salido de los senderos que hay en los terrenos del palacio.

—No volverás a hacerlo cuando hayas ido a la playa —replicó ella poniéndose al trote.

Llevó a Rachel por un sendero sinuoso que transcurría por un bosque muy denso. Antes, el servicio de seguridad quería acompañarla y a ella siempre le había parecido una intromisión insoportable. Siempre había sabido que nunca podría disponer plenamente de su vida, pero necesitaba algunos momentos para poder respirar. Nunca había invitado a nadie a esos paseos nocturnos, pero esa noche había captado en Rachel la misma claustrofobia y soledad que la acuciaban muchas veces. Las de ella se debían a tener que adaptarse a vivir en una isla y a la añoranza de su casa. Un paseo por la playa podría aliviarla un rato, como le pasaba a Quinn.

Paró el caballo cuando llegaron al claro desde donde se veía la playa.

—Es preciosa —dijo ella en voz baja pero cargada de admiración. —Lo es. Quería avisarte de que la cuesta es un poco empinada. Black podría encontrar el camino con los ojos cerrados, pero Gus puede necesitar más tiempo.

—No importa.

Como había dicho Quinn, Black bajó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en cuanto llegó al terreno llano, con la playa a unos metros, empezó a tensar las riendas ante lo que se avecinaba.

—Paciencia —le pidió Quinn—. Ella llegará enseguida. Quinn se dio la vuelta al oír los cascos de Gus creyendo que se pararía, pero Rachel la azuzó y pasó de largo.

—¡Arre! —le animó Rachel para que saliera al galope. Black se quejó con un resoplido mientras Quinn la miraba asombrada. Cabalgaba mejor que cualquier mujer y casi cualquier hombre que hubiese conocido. Se sintió enardecida. Era un placer observarla con el pelo al viento y su cuerpo fundido con el de Gus. Black volvió a tensar las riendas y Quinn lo permitió correr. No tardarían en alcanzarlos. Poco después, Black se puso a la altura de Rachel y Gus. Rachel miró a Quinn y su risa la envolvió junto a la brisa del mar. Su entusiasmo la hizo sonreír. Era una noche oscura que presagiaba tormenta, pero sintió como si el sol hubiese salido entre las nubes. Black aceleró el paso y Gus intentó seguirlo.

—Vamos —le animó ella—. Te toca. ¡A por él! Quinn soltó un poco las riendas y el caballo voló por la playa.

Notó la descarga de adrenalina, se le aceleró el corazón y se sintió libre. La velocidad y el viento le aclararon la cabeza. Eso era lo que le permitía sobrellevar los peores días. A Black también le encantaba. Si le dejaran, el caballo rodearía toda la isla, pero Quinn había hecho un trato con el servicio de seguridad. Daría la vuelta cincuenta metros después. Detuvo al caballo y, al dar la vuelta, Black aminoró el paso como si notara que se acercaba el final del paseo.

Quinn vio a Rachel que montaba por la orilla del mar.

Ante su sorpresa, se bajó de Gus, se quitó las botas y se remangó los vaqueros. Ella se acercó al ver que se metía en el agua.

—Ten cuidado —la avisó—. El fondo cae bruscamente.

No querrás…

Ella dio un paso, se hundió hasta el pecho agarrándose el sombrero y dejó escapar un grito que la asustó.

Desmontó dispuesta a sacarla del agua, pero oyó que ella se reía. Fue un sonido que le recordó el tañido de unas campanas. Mientras salía del mar, se sacó la camisa de los pantalones y se la separó del abdomen sin dejar de reírse.

—Estás empapada. Intenté avisarte.

Ella sacudió una mano para quitarle importancia y la miró a los ojos.

Aunque la noche era oscura, pudo distinguir un brillo jovial en sus ojos. —Solo es agua. No pude resistirme. No he podido salir de los establos y venir al mar desde que estoy aquí. Ha sido demasiado tentador y sabía que Gus no se iría a ningún sitio sin mí.

Era estimulante que no le importara estar empapada. Cualquier otra mujer que ella conocía estaría abochornada y enfurruñada.

—Nunca pretendí que te enclaustraras en los establos.

Puedes tomarte algún tiempo libre.

—No hasta después del desfile —replicó ella—. No quiero que estas criaturas se desmanden cuando están bajo mi responsabilidad. Rachel metió el pie en el estribo y empezó a montarse, pero volvió a bajar al suelo mientras sacudía la cabeza y se levantaba los vaqueros.

—Pesan un poco más de lo normal —murmuró ella.

—Suele pasar cuando están empapados —comentó ella con sorna. —Para ser sincera, si no estuviera con mi jefa, me quitaría los vaqueros hasta que llegara al establo —replicó ella mientras intentaba montarse otra vez.

Cuando se tambaleó, Quinn la empujó del trasero.

—No me gustaría que mi presencia te impidiera estar… cómoda.

Rachel la miró y ella captó un destello sensual en sus ojos.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera aclarársela.

—Me sorprendéis, Alteza. No sabía que fueseis capaz de coquetear con vuestra moza de cuadras.

—Eres mucho más que mi moza de cuadras —dijo ella mientras se montaba en Black.

La había molestado cómo había resaltado la diferencia entre los dos. Ese paseo suponía alejarse de todo y no quería que le recordaran su posición. Dispuesta a aprovechar los últimos momentos del paseo, avanzó a un trote lento. Aun así, no tardaron en llegar a los establos.

Ella se ocupó de Gus y Quinn de Black. Sin embargo, su caballo todavía parecía inquieto cuando Quinn salió del cajón. Rachel se acercó a ella.

—Parece como si necesitara otra galopada —murmuró ella.

Quinn la miró y vio que ella se frotaba los brazos. La camisa seguía mojada y supuso que estaría muy incómoda con los vaqueros. —Sigues mojada y tienes frío. Tienes que volver a tu habitación inmediatamente.

Ella arrugó la frente por la sorpresa y se encogió de hombros. —Estoy bien. Ya he dicho que solo es agua. Estoy planteándome seriamente lo de la cabra para Black.

Creo…

—Ya está bien de Black por esta noche. Vete a tus aposentos y sécate —dijo Quinn—. Te lo ordeno.

—¿Me lo ordenas? —preguntó ella con los ojos como platos.

Quinn contuvo un improperio. Había sabido desde el principio que Rachel no respondería bien a las órdenes y ella casi nunca imponía su autoridad. ¿Por qué ella lo provocaba tantas veces? Ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Sí.

—Creo que eso no me gusta —replicó ella parpadeando.

—No es muy difícil de entender. Te empeñas en que mis caballos se porten bien porque están bajo tu responsabilidad. Tú, en cierto sentido, estás bajo mi responsabilidad. No quiero que tengas una pulmonía.

—¿Estás comparándome con un caballo?

—No —contestó ella—. Aparte de que Franny me mataría si te pasara algo, yo tampoco lo soportaría.

—Sin embargo, no soy responsabilidad tuya.

—Estás en mi país y, por lo tanto, eres responsabilidad mía. Ella lo miró fijamente durante un buen rato y se estremeció. Ella miró la camisa mojada que se ceñía sobre sus pechos y dejaba traslucir el tentador contorno de sus pezones. Notó una reacción visceral. El instinto lo apremiaba para que le frotara los brazos con las manos y la estrechara contra sí para darle calor. Apretó los puños.

Desde muy pequeña le inculcaron que tenía que contenerse, y más aún cuando comprendió la fama de casanova que tenían su padre y su abuelo. Cuando fue mayor de edad, mucha gente creyó que seguiría los pasos de su padre ya que nunca se ocultó las preferencias de la heredera real. Quinn prefirió otra cosa, prefirió cambiar y mejorar su país. Para eso, tenían que tomarlo en serio.

Sus obligaciones y los pecados de su padre habían mantenido su libido a raya. Sin embargo, en ese momento, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las ganas de agarrar entre los brazos a esa impertinente americana y hacerle el amor sobre cualquier superficie plana que encontrara.

—Te acompañaré a tus aposentos —concluyó ella.

—No hace falta, todas las noches voy sola a mis aposentos. —Todas las noches no estás empapada —replicó ella tendiendo la mano—. Vamos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dio la mano.

—¿Nadie te había dicho que llevas todo el asunto de tu Altitud un poco demasiado lejos?

—Nadie menos mis hermanas —contestó Quinn.

Muy pocas veces hacía ese camino y mientras se dirigían hacia los alojamientos de los empleados decidió que necesitaba más luz. —¿Hasta qué hora sueles quedarte en los establos? —le preguntó ella.

—Depende. Suelo llevarme un sándwich para cenar y vuelvo sobre las nueve o las diez.

—Creo que no deberías volver sola todas las noches.

—Dame un respiro. He pasado toda mi vida yendo sola a todos lados. Además, estoy segura de que no le dijiste al otro encargado de las caballerizas que no debería ir solo a sus aposentos.

—No se parecía nada a ti y nunca trabajó hasta tan tarde. Prefiero que las próximas noches te marches antes de que oscurezca. Instalaré luces que se enciendan con el movimiento.

—Ya veremos —replicó ella.

—¿Ya veremos? —repitió ella—. Te he dado una orden muy sensata. —¿De verdad crees que hay delincuentes merodeando por los alrededores del palacio?

—Reconozco que no es probable y, además, el servicio de seguridad es muy bueno, pero nada es perfecto.

Estaría más tranquila si evitas andar sola de noche hasta que haya más luz.

—Entonces, se trata de tu tranquilidad, no de la mía… Esa mujer era una pesadilla.

—Es posible. Tienes que recordar que no eres solo una empleada. También eres amiga de la familia por tu relación con Franny. Protegemos a nuestros amigos —vio que ella contenía un escalofrío y se frotaba los brazos—. No debería retenerte con el frío que hace. Entra y caliéntate. Ella lo miró fugazmente a los ojos y Quinn vio un destello de ardor líquido. Percibió la posibilidad de la pasión y la notó en las entrañas. Ella tomó aliento y separó los labios. Ella se preguntó qué se sentiría al besar esa boca tan discutidora.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? Por una vez, se había encontrado con una mujer a la que le daba igual su título. No tenía interés en apaciguarlo y discutiría con ella hasta el infinito, pero le daba la sensación de que también lo deseaba. Más tentado de lo que había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo, se preguntó si Rachel podría tener una aventura con ella. Creía que cumpliría con el requisito de la discreción.

¿Incordiaría mucho cuando acabara la aventura? Todas acababan… Ella cerró los ojos como si intentara contener los sentimientos. Eso la molestó. Quería que se abriera a ella, quería volver a ver el deseo en sus ojos. Ella volvió a tomar aliento, abrió los ojos y se apartó un paso.

—Gracias por el paseo —dijo ella con una voz ronca y sedosa a la vez—. Buenas noches.

La observó entrar en el alojamiento de los empleados y sintió la necesidad de seguirla. La sofocó, naturalmente.

Aunque ella le despertaba algo más que curiosidad, no podía precipitarse con nada. Se jugaba demasiado como para ser impulsiva. A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, Rachel estaba metiendo a uno de los caballos en su cajón cuando oyó la voz de Bridget.

—Bonjour, mademoiselle Berry. Soy tu salvadora y he venido para ayudarte a escapar de la mazmorra un rato.

Rachel suspiró aunque no podía negar que le divertía. Bridget haría cualquier cosa para librarse de las obligaciones palaciegas. Cerró la puerta del cajón de Gus.

—Bridget, eres un encanto, pero…

—La negativa no está permitida. Tú y yo hemos recibido órdenes de la autoridad.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y parpadeó al verla. El plan era evidente. Bridget llevaba una camisola playera, unas gafas de sol enormes, un sombrero de paja negro y una bolsa de marca.

—¿Órdenes de la autoridad?

—Sí —contestó Bridget—. Quinn ha dicho que necesitas un día libre y me ha encargado que te lleve a la playa. No te atrevas a discutírmelo. No ha sido idea mía, pero es la primera ocasión que tengo de divertirme desde hace un siglo. Si tengo que asistir a otro té benéfico, me pondré a gritar. Además, Quinn tiene razón. Tienes que tomarte un descanso.

Perdóname por ser franca, pero pareces un poco… demacrada. Rachel no supo cómo responder a Bridget. Ella ya había rechazado todas sus objeciones antes de que pudiera expresarlas. —No me creo que nadie en el palacio se queje porque algún empleado trabaja demasiado.

—Rachel, los demás empleados se toman todos los descansos que pueden. Además, tú no eres solo una empleada. Estás aquí por Franny. Las reglas son distintas.

Estoy proponiéndote pasar un día en la playa, no ir la guillotina. Tu reticencia es insultante. ¿Tanto te disgusto?

Rachel se rió por la desesperación.

—No me disgustas. Tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones. Solo faltan unos días para el desfile…

—Y todo va a salir a las mil maravillas. Entretanto, el sol está brillando y la playa nos reclama. Vamos, vamos —la apremió dando unas palmadas—. Tienes traje de baño, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—No hay peros —replicó Bridget.

—Los Fabray sois duros de pelar.

—Vaya, captó cierto tono de claudicación —comentó Bridget—. No te preocupes por la protección solar. Tengo mucha.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Rachel y Bridget estaban en unas tumbonas de una playa semiprivada donde, como por ensalmo, aparecían unos sirvientes que les llevaban bebidas y aperitivos.

—¿Estás segura de que solo quieres agua? —le preguntó Bridget. —Por ahora… —contestó Rachel con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del sol y la brisa—. Quinn y tú teníais razón.

Lo necesitaba.

—Claro que yo tenía razón —replicó Bridget eliminando a Quinn—. Nos han preparado un almuerzo. Podremos comerlo dentro de una hora o así. También nos pondrán unas sombrillas. También se me ha ocurrido que no has tenido la ocasión de hacer amigos en Chantaine ni de conocer hombres. Aunque reconozco que la variedad es mucho mejor en Europa que aquí, podría presentarte a alguno que te divirtiera. Podríamos ir a alguno de nuestros clubs nocturnos.

—No es lo que más me gusta —dijo Rachel sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

—Montar a caballo y cuidarlos. Me gusta la playa y leer, jugar a las cartas y al dominó texano…

—Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con el dominó. Todos estamos decididos a que vuelvas a todas las cenas en familia.

—Fantástico —comentó Rachel con ironía—. Me encanta la idea de que toda la familia Fabray se abalance sobre mí. —Tú tienes la culpa —Bridget se rió—. Tú empezaste.

—Creía que esto debería ayudarme a relajarme…

Rachel se concentró en el sonido de las olas. Se advirtió de que no podía acostumbrarse, pero era la felicidad. Se quedó dormida… —¿Está dándole mucho el sol?

La voz la despertó sin sobresaltarla y ella se sentó desorientada. El cuerpo alto y bien marcado de la ateza Quinn proyectaba una sombra alargada.

Rachel se tapó los ojos por el resplandor del sol.

—¿Qué…?

—No, en absoluto. Se ha puesto crema protectora y nos han puesto una sombrilla para protegerla. La pobre debe de estar agotada. Lleva media hora dormida. Quinn, estás haciendo que trabaje demasiado —dijo Bridget.

—No soy yo —se quejó ella—. Ella se empeña en trabajar desde antes del amanecer hasta el atardecer. Al estilo americano.

Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire para despejarse la cabeza e intentó pasar por alto el efecto que Quinn tenía en ella. Se fijó en que llevaba un traje oscuro y el contraste con la arena blanca hizo que pensara en otra cosa. Se preguntó cómo estaría solo con traje de baño… o menos.

—Ya estoy despierta. Podéis hablarme a mí y no sobre mí.

Bridget se rió.

—He intentado convencer a Rachel para que fuéramos a un club nocturno, pero no le interesa. Deberías emplear tu autoridad, Quinn. Ha sido la única manera de convencerla para que me acompañara a la playa.

Estoy segura de que Franny quiere que le presentemos amistades nuevas y amigos varones también.

—Es posible que a Rachel no le interese el tipo de hombres que conocería en un club —replicó Quinn.

—No lo sabrá hasta que lo compruebe. No obstante, estaría encantada de acompañarla a Italia. Tengo elegido el club perfecto para esta noche, he pensado…

—No puede apetecerme menos ir a un club esta noche. Esta pequeña excursión a la playa me ha relajado tanto que me asusta. Aunque hoy estoy hecha una zángana, estoy segura de que esta noche dormiré como un tronco. Debe de ser el aire del mar.

—Me alegro de oírlo —comentó Quinn—. La familia va a cenar temprano con Jack porque se vuelve este fin de semana. Queremos que nos acompañes.

Rachel miró a Bridget, quien adoptó un aire de inocencia con un martini en la mano y el sombrero de paja negro.

—Estoy segura de que preferís pasar la noche en familia. No quiero molestar.

—Insistimos —replicó Quinn usando el plural mayestático. —Se trata del dominó texano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rachel en tono malhumorado.

—Mis hermanos quieren una revancha —contestó Quinn.

—De acuerdo —concedió Rachel—, pero solo dos partidas.

—Pero eso no permite un desempate —se quejó Bridget.

—Exactamente —confirmó Rachel.

Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos y le sonrió con una mezcla de desafío y sensualidad. Una mezcla que la estremeció hasta el tuétano.

—Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche —comentó Quinn antes de marcharse.

Rachel volvió a tumbarse entre gruñidos.

—Creía que se trataba de que esto fuese relajante.

—Lo es —replicó Bridget levantando la copa de martini. —¿Cómo voy a relajarme cuando sé que tengo que asistir a una cena familiar donde todos estáis deseando despellejarme?

—La cena será deliciosa. Solo queremos ganarte al dominó. Es una cuestión de honor.

—Buena suerte.

Era de Texas y los texanos peleaban hasta la muerte.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—No hasta que hayamos terminado la partida.

* * *

**Gracias por la aceptación por favor déjenme sus reviews**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**

**Esta historia es la Adaptación de un Libro, los personajes no me pertenecen bueno que se va a hacer así es la vida**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

DESPUÉS de una cena exquisita, Rachel y los Fabray se enzarzaron en una partida de dominó texano a muerte.

La convencieron para que jugaran más de dos partidas y todos ganaron una, pero Rachel ganó más que ellos, para fastidio de los hermanos.

Quinn tuvo que marcharse pronto para atender una llamada. —Ahora te tenemos en nuestro punto de mira más que nunca —le amenazó Jack en tono burlón—. No te acostumbres a ganar. —Lo intentaré —replicó Rachel en tono cansino—, pero como gano casi siempre…

—Nos ha dado una paliza a pesar de todo lo que hemos practicado —comentó Andreina.

—Tened en cuenta que yo llevo jugando a esto casi desde la cuna.

—Es verdad —Bridget levantó la nariz—. Estamos empezando.

Conquistaremos el dominó y a ti.

—Tendréis que hacerlo sin mí durante una larga temporada porque vuelvo a la universidad —explicó Jack.

Bridget se levantó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, algo que pareció sorprenderlo.

—Te echaré de menos. Ten cuidado con las chicas.

Ya sabes que Quinn quiere borrar la imagen de playboy de los Fabray.

—Tengo cuidado, pero nunca me alejaré de las mujeres como hace ella.

—Puede ser uno de los motivos por los que siempre está de mal humor. Es posible que elabore un plan para que las cosas cambien en ese terreno —dijo Bridget con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

Rachel estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por Quinn.

—Es hora de que me marche. Gracias otra vez por la maravillosa cena y compañía. Buena suerte en la universidad, Jack.

—Gracias —Jack se levantó—. Estoy deseando jugar la revancha cuando vuelva.

—Será un placer, Alteza —dijo ella antes de mirar a Andreina y a Bridget—. Felices sueños.

—Para ti también —le deseó Andreina

Rachel salió del palacio y se dirigía hacia los alojamientos de los empleados cuando oyó una serie de expresiones que sospechó serían palabrotas, en un idioma que no entendió, que salía de detrás de un seto bastante alto. Lo que sí entendió fue que Quinn era quien soltaba la letanía.

Por una milésima de segundo, pensó seguir por el camino y alejarse de ella, pero una parte de ella no se lo permitió.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó una bocanada del aire con olor a flores y se asomó por encima del seto.

—Espero que no estés tan enojada por el jardín —dijo ella—. Si es así, será mejor que tus jardineros se monten en una canoa y se larguen de la isla.

Se hizo el silencio y se oyó un suspiro. Ella se dio la vuelta y la vio inmediatamente.

—Ven si te atreves.

Ella, por un instante, se preguntó si, efectivamente, se atrevía. Entonces, desechó una idea tan necia. Sería una princesa pero no era más que una mujer. Caminó entre los setos hasta entrar en el pequeño recinto.

—Necesitabas un poco de aire fresco, ¿no? —le preguntó ella—.

¿Qué es lo que te ha enfadado tanto esta vez?

—Esta vez… —repitió ella arqueando una ceja—. Tal y como lo dices, das a entender que estoy enfadada casi todo el tiempo.

—Cuando el río suena… Estuviste mucho tiempo enfadado con Franny.

—Abandonó el barco sin decir nada —replicó ella.

—Es verdad, pero un embarazo es más importante que los tés benéficos —contraatacó ella—. ¿Cuándo no estás enfadada con Bridget? —Dime la verdad —le pidió Quinn acercando la cabeza a la de ella—, ¿te gustaría tenerla de empleada?

No le faltaba razón, pero ella tampoco quería contribuir a esa relación conflictiva entre los dos.

—No creo que Bridget fuese el motivo de tus improperios. —Es verdad —reconoció ella dándose la vuelta y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué idioma era ése?

—Italiano, francés y griego —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Tenía que ser algo muy grave para que tuvieras que emplear tres idiomas.

Quinn se quedó un rato dándole la espalda y ella se preguntó si no sería mejor que se marchara. No estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda. —Llevo algún tiempo intentando encontrar un médico para el servicio de salud de Chantaine. Nuestro actual jefe va a jubilarse pronto y necesitamos un médico joven para ese puesto. Ya lo tenía casi firmado cuando el que había elegido me comunicó que había elegido otro puesto. —Vaya, no sabía que también te ocuparas de la sanidad. Me imaginaba que había otra persona encargada de eso.

—Ha habido otras personas encargadas de la sanidad en Chantaine, pero estoy participando más que mis predecesores. No puedo inhibirme cuando mi familia ha recibido tantos privilegios solo por su apellido. Tenemos que corresponder. En el Gobierno algunos agradecen mi aportación y otros, no —le explicó ella con apasionamiento.

—No sé qué conlleva ser princesa, pero creía que tenía más que ver con las relaciones públicas que con el gobierno.

—He recibido una formación muy profunda en cuestiones de gobierno, en economía mundial, en política sanitaria y en proyectos de infraestructuras. No voy a dejar que todo eso se desperdicie por estar en un yate y sólo aparecer para que me hagan una foto cada dos meses.

—De acuerdo… —comentó ella con cautela.

Evidentemente, era un asunto espinoso—. No quería decir que te pasaras la vida en un yate, pero tampoco sería mala idea que te tomaras unas vacaciones de vez en cuando. Pareces agotada. —¿Cuántas vacaciones te has tomado tú? —le preguntó la princesa mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo no nací en tu mundo. Mi familia era muy pobre.

Trabajé para sobrevivir durante el instituto y me pagué casi toda mi educación universitaria. En cuanto terminé, acepté ese empleo hasta que vine aquí. No he tenido tiempo para tomarme vacaciones.

—Creo que tampoco te las tomarías aunque tuvieras tiempo. Hubo que obligarte a que hoy pasaras el día en la playa. Tú y yo nos parecemos. No queremos descansar hasta que el trabajo esté terminado.

—Sí, pero tu trabajo no se termina nunca —replicó ella

—. Si no bajas el ritmo, vas a machacar a todos los que te rodean… y a ti mismo.

—Casi parece como si te preocuparas.

Esa reacción la tomó desprevenida.

—Quizá no debería, pero creo que es verdad —dijo ella sorprendida de lo mucho que empezaba a preocuparle toda la familia Fabray—. Bueno, ya que no consigo ayudarte a que alcances el sosiego, me iré a mi habitación…

Quinn la agarró de la muñeca cuando fue a marcharse.

—Al contrario, te infravaloras.

A Rachel se le desbocó el corazón al sentir sus dedos.

—Estoy convencida de que no te sirvo de gran cosa, salvo para desquiciarte —replicó ella casi sin poder respirar.

Los ojos color avellana de Quinn dejaron escapar un destello desafiante que la puso un poco nerviosa.

—Vuelves a infravalorarte —insistió ella acercándola—. Me produces curiosidad.

Quinn le pasó un dedo por los labios y ella sintió una descarga desde la boca hasta la última terminación nerviosa.

—No tengas curiosidad —replicó ella sin entender por qué no podía respirar—. Soy aburrida.

Ella se rió levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me lo creo. Creo que tú también puedes sentir cierta curiosidad por mí.

Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero la mentira no le salió de la garganta. La verdad era que Quinn le parecía mucho más fascinante de lo que había imaginado. Quinn se inclinó y ella contuvo el aliento con una mezcla de esperanza y, curiosamente, miedo. Tendría que aclararlo.

¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de…? La besó y dejó de pensar en todo lo que no fuese ella. Sus labios eran delicados y sensuales. Había un motivo para apartarse, pero ella no conseguía recordarlo. Le pasó la lengua por los labios y ella los separó. Algo se desató dentro de ella y se arqueó contra Quinn para deleitarse con su granítico pecho. Levantó las manos e introdujo los dedos entre el pelo de su nuca.

Era asombrosamente suave cuando el resto de ella era pétreo.

Entonces, el beso dejó de ser de tanteo para ser ardiente y anhelante. Notó que la tomaba de las caderas para estrecharla contra ella. El corazón le martilleaba el pecho y la sangre era como un torrente de lava. Algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba loca, pero no era nada en comparación con el deseo y la avidez que estaban a punto de hacer que estallara por dentro. Quinn dejó escapar un gemido que reverberó maravillosamente por todo su cuerpo. El anhelo aumentaba exponencialmente.

—Tengo que poseerte —dijo ella sin apartar la boca de la de Rachel—. Te deseo aquí, ahora.

Volvió a besarla más apasionadamente, menos controladamente.

Ella anhelaba esa pasión, no su control.

En cierto sentido, confiaba en Quinn como no había confiado en ningún hombre o mujer. Entonces, ella dejó escapar otro gemido, se apartó y puso la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, que le daba vueltas como un remolino.

Aunque sabía que se ahogaría, no quería parar.

—Lo resolveré —dijo Quinn en voz baja—. Podemos vernos en secreto.

Te daré una llave…

—¿Secreto? —preguntó ella mirándolo a la cara—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No esperarás tener una relación pública conmigo.

Ella parpadeó al no saber qué había esperado.

—Rachel ella la agarró con delicadeza—, ni tú ni yo queremos tener un asunto en público.

Un asunto… Sonaba sucio, vulgar.

—¿Quieres que la prensa investigue todo tu pasado y todo el pasado de tu familia? ¿Quieres soportar las conjeturas de ser una posible princesa de Chantaine? —siguió ella.

—¿Princesa? —ella pudo hablar por fin—. Nunca seré una princesa en ningún sentido de la palabra.

—Efectivamente —Quinn se rió y luego se puso serio y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella—. ¿Significa eso que tú y yo debamos privarnos de…?

El contacto de la rubia casi le bloqueó el cerebro. Rachel frunció el ceño e intentó concentrarse. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar.

—No sé. Voy a tener que pensarlo.

—¿Vas a tener que pensarlo?

Rachel abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. No sólo eres mi jefe, también eres una princesa.

Podría convertirse en un lío monumental.

—¿Estás rechazando mi propuesta porque soy una princesa? — preguntó sin parecer complacido.

—Sí —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Una relación entre tú y yo no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Evidentemente, estarás de acuerdo en que es una aventura sin salida. Además, si te enamoraras de mí, sería un lío espantoso.

La princesa la miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Si me enamoro de ti?

—Sí. Ya ha pasado antes.

—Me imagino que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que tú te enamores de mí —replicó en una voz arrebatadoramente sexy.

—No es probable.

—¿Por qué, chérie? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Seguía teniendo alteradas las terminaciones nerviosas, pero se negó a dejarse llevar.

—Porque nunca me he enamorado antes. ¿Por qué iba a empezar contigo?

La rubia parpadeó como si no hubiera oído bien.

—Bueno, aparte de que seas sexy, inteligente y seguramente estés forrada —siguió ella y se sintió como si estuviese enterrándose en un agujero cada vez más profundo—. Creo que debemos olvidarnos de que esto ha pasado.

—¿Crees que podemos hacerlo? —preguntó Quinn entre risas, lo que enfureció a Rachel—. ¿Crees que será tan fácil?

—Somos adultos —contestó ella dejando a un lado las dudas—. He tenido que imponer la cabeza sobre el cuerpo muchas veces en mi vida.

Estoy segura de que tú también lo has hecho —Rachel le tendió la mano—. Estrechemos las manos.

La rubia le tomó la mano, pero en vez de estrecharla, sacudió la cabeza. Le levantó la mano, le dio la vuelta y le besó la muñeca. A ella se le aceleró el pulso.

—Perdona, Rachel, pero no hago promesas que no pienso cumplir.

Rachel consiguió eludir a Quinn durante los tres días siguientes. Se dijo que si, se distanciaba del beso, conseguiría la perspectiva adecuada, que sólo había sido un beso y que, si había sentido todo aquello, fue porque estaba cansada. Además, sentía más dominio de sí misma cuando no estaba cerca de Stefan.

El día antes del desfile estaba repasando su lista de tareas. No podía negar que estuviera un poco nerviosa, pero también estaba satisfecha porque lo había preparado lo mejor que había podido. Se había puesto en contacto con todos los jinetes excepto el conde Christo, que no había contestado sus llamadas. Era el que llevaba una fusta y estaba decidida a encontrar la manera de quitársela antes de que montara a uno de sus caballos.

Descolgó el teléfono para llamar al mozo de cuadras cuando llamaron a la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Andreina.

—Hola, Alteza, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

Andreina sonrió, se entrelazó las manos y volvió a soltárselas. —Llámame Andreina, por favor. He venido a hacerte una visita. Ya sé que mañana es el gran día y quería ver qué tal te va.

Rachel notó que la estudiosa princesa estaba inquieta.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué iba a pasar? —preguntó Andreina entrando en el pequeño despacho—. ¿Has pasado todo el día aquí? ¿Has salido a almorzar? Rachel, desconcertada, se preguntó por qué estaría inquieta Andreina. —Hoy hemos cepillado a los caballos y llevo aquí desde las seis de la mañana. Me tomé un sándwich en la mesa para almorzar. ¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada? ¿Te preocupa el desfile de mañana? —No —Andreina sacudió una mano—. La gente no se fija en mí. Sé cómo pasar desapercibida.

—Muy bien… —Rachel seguía desconcertada por la visita —. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Andreina se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír demasiado radiantemente.

—No, nada. Quinn y Bridget están ocupados y me pidieron que pasara a hacerte una visita.

—Muy amables —dijo Rachel—. Tengo bien atados todos los detalles. —¿Qué vas a hacer el resto del día? —le preguntó Andreina con las manos juntas.

—Repasar la lista de tareas para mañana, mimar un poco a los caballos y acostarme, ¿por qué?

—Por curiosidad. Puedo decirle al chef que te lleve una cena ligera a tus aposentos.

—No hace falta —replicó Rachel—. No voy a comer mucho en cualquier caso.

—Insisto. Todos estamos muy contentos con el trabajo que estás haciendo. Estamos muy contentos de tenerte en Chantaine.

—Gracias.

Rachel deseó sentirse más complacida, pero había algo que no le cuadraba. Aunque Andreina siempre había sido amable y cariñosa con ella, nunca la había visitado en los establos. Le habían dicho que la princesa estaba muy ocupada para terminar su doctorado lo antes posible. —De nada. Estoy deseando verte mañana —dijo Andreina antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Estaba pasando algo, pero no sabía qué. Quizá estuviese paranoica.

Después de una noche agitada, Rachel se levantó cuando todavía estaba oscuro y se vistió de amazona. Prefería mantenerse en un segundo plano, pero le habían dicho que la prensa podría hacerle algunas preguntas. Después de comerse una barrita de proteínas y de beberse un café, fue a los establos a supervisar los preparativos de los caballos. El desfile estaba programado para las dos de la tarde y saldría desde la plaza del palacio. Uno de sus cometidos era que el conde Christo dejara su famosa fusta. El anciano caminaba con altivez alrededor de Pretty, la preciosa y mayor yegua que Rachel le había asignado.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Rachel—. Disculpe, soy Rachel Berry, la encargada de las caballerizas reales.

He oído hablar de usted. ¿No es el famoso conde Christo?

El conde elevó los hombros y la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo.

—Efectivamente, lo soy y, efectivamente, es una yegua preciosa.

¿Estás segura de que estará a mi altura? Soy todo un caballista, ¿sabes? El conde sacó la fusta y se dio unos golpecitos en la mano. A Rachel se le revolvió el estómago.

—Pretty tiene uno de los mejores pedigrís de la cuadra de la princesa. Es noble y responde muy bien al trato amable. Estoy segura de que ya habrá montado caballos así.

—Naturalmente —replicó él sin dejar de darse golpecitos con la fusta.

—¿Le importa que eche una ojeada a su fusta? No había visto una así.

—Ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

Napoleón se la regaló a un tío abuelo mío —le explicó él mientras se la entregaba.

—Parece que se ha usado muy pocas veces —comentó ella mientras pasaba la mano por el cuero.

—Claro. La llevo para lucirla. Un verdadero jinete sólo usa la fusta en circunstancias extremas.

—Es usted un hombre muy sensato —le alabó Rachel con cierto alivio.

—Tenías miedo de que fuera a fustigar al caballo… —musitó él.

Rachel se quedó sorprendida por su perspicacia.

—Mi trabajo consiste en proteger los caballos y a quienes los montan.

Él esbozó media sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. No sacaré la fusta de su funda.

Ella suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, conde Christo.

—Es un placer. Me alegra comprobar que la nueva encargada de las caballerizas es tan meticulosa. Es un cambio estimulante. —Gracias otra vez —se despidió ella sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Rachel fue a comprobar los demás caballos y jinetes y se acercó a Bridget, que ya estaba montada en uno de los caballos. —¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Rachel comprobando automáticamente la silla y los estribos.

—Muy bien —contestó Bridget—. La buena noticia es que Quinn ha encontrado una manera de contener a esos manifestantes tan pesados. —¿Manifestantes? —preguntó Rachel con incredulidad.

—No… —Bridget hizo una mueca de fastidio—. ¿El ayudante de Quinn no te ha llamado? Creímos que era la persona indicada para explicarte el problema.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Rachel pensando en todos los problemas que podían originar unos manifestantes.

—Ayer hubo un artículo en el periódico. Quinn y yo estuvimos ocupados y mandamos a Andreina para que fuera a verte hasta que el ayudante de Quinn se pusiera en contacto contigo. No puedo creerme que no lo hiciera —

Bridget frunció el ceño—. Quinn va a ponerse furiosa.

Pero ya lo ha arreglado. La guardia real marchará en el desfile para protegernos.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Ésa debería ser una celebración jubilosa, una exhibición de los maravillosos caballos de Chantaine.

—¿Por qué se manifiestan?

—Los ciudadanos creen que Quinn se gasta demasiado dinero en los caballos… y en la nueva encargada de las caballerizas. Para ellos, los caballos no se ganan lo que cuestan.

—Bueno, eso podría arreglarse fácilmente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bridget.

—Poniendo a Black de semental. Su esperma vale una millonada.

Me parece que ha llegado el momento de esparcirlo.

—Me encantaría ver cómo lo convences —replicó Bridget con una risita.

Rachel, furiosa porque no se lo había comentado, cerró los puños.

—No hay tiempo que perder. Hasta luego, Alteza.

Rachel lo buscó entre la multitud y lo distinguió enseguida.

Estaba magnífico con su ropa de gala junto a Black. Se acercó a Quinn.

—Alteza… —le saludó ella haciendo algo parecido a una reverencia. —Señorita Berry, me alegro de verla. Los caballos están en plena forma.

—Espero que sigan así. Esa manifestación que nadie me ha comentado podría causar problemas. —Ya me he ocupado de eso —replicó ella.

—Deberían haberme informado. Será ridículo que un ejército de soldados escolte a los caballos. Debería ser una celebración de orgullo por la cuadra real de Chantaine.

—Desgraciadamente, no todos los ciudadanos opinan lo mismo.

—Hay una solución muy fácil para el problema del dinero.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella mirando alrededor.

—Repartir la simiente de Black.

Quinn giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Me has oído. Tienes que permitir que Black ejerza de semental.

Ganarás mucho dinero.

—He estado esperando… —¿Qué? ¿La potranca perfecta?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme cuándo tengo que emplear de semental a mi caballo?

—Soy la responsable de las caballerizas reales. Me contrataste para esto —contestó ella levantando la barbilla.

Se oyó una trompeta.

—Lo comentaremos más tarde.

—Puedes estar seguro. Además, harías bien en reducir a la mitad los soldados o parecerá que vas a la guerra.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y discúlpenme por la demora**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Rachel hizo el recorrido del desfile cerca de los caballos. En realidad, corrió, trotó y anduvo dividiendo la atención entre los caballos y los posibles manifestantes. Al doblar una esquina de la calle, oyó a unos alborotadores y miró entre la multitud. A los pocos segundos, la guardia real acudió como un enjambre de abejas. Le habría gusto hablar con ellos y decirles lo valiosos que eran esos caballos, pero supo que no era el momento. Olvidándose del calor de la tarde, volvió a la cola del desfile. Donde Quinn montaba a Black. La gente gritaba y aplaudía con fervor. No le extrañó. Tanto Quinn como Black eran unos ejemplares de primera categoría. Los espectadores les arrojaban flores y sintió alivio al comprobar que Black lo aceptaba sin inmutarse.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que un niño se abría paso entre la multitud para dirigirse hacia Quinn y Black. Ella, instintivamente, salió detrás y lo tomó en brazos.

—¡Princesa Quinn! —gritó el niño—. Quiero montar con la princesa Quinn.

—Lo siento, pequeño, no quiero que caigas entre las patas del caballo —le explicó Rachel mientras el niño se revolvía en sus brazos—. No quiero que te pase nada.

Notó que Quinn la miraba, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Ella miró al niño y levantó una mano indicándole que le entregara al niño.

—¿Estás segura?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y ella se acercó con el niño. Uno de los guardias la ayudó a sentar al niño delante de ella.

La multitud la vitoreó.

—Encuentra a sus padres para que se reúnan conmigo al final del desfile.

Rachel miró a la multitud y enseguida distinguió a los atónitos y sonrientes padres del niño. La joven pareja ya estaba bajando por la calle. El padre llevaba a otro niño dormido colgado de la espalda. Rachel los alcanzó.

—Hola, soy Rachel Berry, la responsable de las caballerizas reales.

¿Son los padres del niño que va a caballo con la princesa Quinn?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza sin poder creérselo.

—Es mi hijo Ricardo, no hay quien lo sujete. Se escapó de mi marido y de mí. No puedo creerme que esté cabalgando con la princesa.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír por la felicidad de la pareja.

—Su Alteza me ha pedido que me ocupe de que se reúnan con su hijo al final del desfile. No queremos que su hijo se asuste.

—Que se asuste… —repitió el padre—. Ojalá. Mi hijo no tiene miedo de nada.

—Entiendo, señor…

—Benito —contestó él—. Raul y Gina Benito, gracias por su amabilidad.

—Ha sido un placer.

Rachel hizo un gesto a un guardia para que acompañara a la joven pareja y ella siguió para cerciorarse de que sus ayudantes estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

Sabía que la prensa sacaría cientos de fotos de los caballos y los jinetes. La hora siguiente pasó en medio de un torbellino de actividad hasta que los caballos terminaron sus obligaciones y volvieron a los establos.

—Señorita Berry —la llamó un hombre—. Bienvenida a Chantaine.

Su primer desfile es un gran éxito.

—Gracias. Me emociona que los ciudadanos de Chantaine tengan la ocasión de ver estos magníficos caballos que representan su país. —Sí, pero no son los caballos de Chantaine. Todo el mundo sabe que la princesa Quinn tiene debilidad por los caballos. Son los caballos de la princesa Quinn.

—Primero, yo no lo llamaría debilidad. Segundo, estos caballos representan a Chantaine tanto como sus preciosas playas, su palacio o los jardines del palacio.

—Es fácil para usted decirlo —replicó el hombre con las cejas arqueadas—. Su sueldo es mucho mejor que el de la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Chantaine. Los caballos de la princesa no se financian por sí mismos.

—No sería difícil que se financiaran por sí mismos —tuvo que replicar ella.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Black vale una fortuna como semental —contestó ella antes de darse cuenta de que podía haber hablado de más —. Tengo que irme. Me enseñaron que tengo que ganarme el sueldo.

Esa tarde, cuando ya se había duchado y se había puesto el pijama, Rachel oyó que su teléfono móvil había recibido un mensaje. Levantó la mirada del libro y miró la pantalla. Reúnete conmigo en el jardín trasero dentro de treinta minutos. QF. Rachel sintió tanta curiosidad como irritación. Esa mujer estaba demasiada acostumbrada a dar órdenes. En otras circunstancias, se había reído y le habría dicho que se olvidara. Sin embargo, era Quinn, la situación era muy distinta y, además, se moría de curiosidad. Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Se dejó llevar por la intranquilidad y decidió ponerse en marcha hacia el jardín. Se paró junto a un arbusto de flores azules que le recordó a Texas y sintió una punzada de añoranza. Allí se mantuvo ocupada trabajando con los caballos del rancho donde trabajaba su tía. Mantenerse ocupada la ayudaba a no pensar mucho en cuánto echaba de menos a su hermano desde que se marchó hacía tanto tiempo. También impedía que mantuviera relaciones profundas. Desde muy joven, había decidido que llevaría el timón de su propio barco y no había encontrado ningún hombre ni mujer con el que estuviera dispuesta a compartirlo.

Oyó el chasquido de una rama y oyó su voz antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta.

—Enhorabuena, Rachel. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Ella se sintió muy complacida, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Quinn con la camisa medio desabotonada, el pelo revuelto y con una botella de champán y dos copas en las manos. Sorprendida, sintió un arrebato de placer.

—Enhorabuena a ti también. A la gente le encantó que montaras a Ricardo en Black. ¿Es champán…?

—Has trabajado mucho. Me pareció que te merecías una celebración.

—Podías haberme mandado la botella a mis aposentos, ¿no? — preguntó ella sin poder evitar tomarle el pelo. La rubia miró con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

—Yo también me merezco celebrarlo. Vamos —la llevó a un banco de piedra entre unos setos bastante altos—. Sujeta esto, por favor —le pidió él mientras le daba las copas.

—Caray…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella mientras descorchaba la botella y servía las copas.

—Has dicho «por favor». No te lo oigo decir muy a menudo.

—¿Siempre eres así de encantadora cuando alguien intenta agradecerte algo?

—Ya sabías lo que te llevabas cuando me contrataste —replicó ella levantando la copa—. Enhorabuena por haber elegido unos caballos tan impresionantes para tu cuadra y por conceder a ese niño y a sus padres la historia de sus vidas.

—Enhorabuena por organizarlo tan bien —le felicitó Quinn mientras chocaba su copa.

Los dos dieron un sorbo de champán.

—Reconozco que me preocupaba la mezcla de manifestantes y la caballería real.

—La guardia real —le corrigió la rubia conteniendo la risa.

—Muy parecido —Rachel dio otro sorbo—. ¿Has estado ocupado dando entrevistas a la prensa?

—Y en un cóctel con los caballistas. Le pedí a mi ayudante que se ocupara de invitarte.

—Me pareció preferible que las estrellas estuvieran bien atendidas después del espectáculo.

—Claro —comentó ella—. La próxima vez, acuérdate de que tienes empleados para eso.

—¿Nadie, excepto su familia, le lleva la contraria a la princesa? — preguntó ella.

—¿Quieres decir que no te gusta asistir a una fiesta en el palacio?

—Digamos que no está entre mis ocupaciones diarias.

—No me creo que fueras a sentirte intimidada. No he visto nada que te intimide —replicó.

—Cuando tenía ocho años, mi hermano me dijo que nunca permitiera que me vieran sufrir.

—Eras muy pequeña para recibir un consejo así. ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Quinn.

Habían vuelto a mudarse porque sus padres no podían mantener los empleos y pagar las facturas. Estaba en un colegio nuevo y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se quedaría allí, cuánto tiempo tardaría la gente en darse cuenta de que su padre se bebía casi todo el sueldo.

—Estaba en primaria, cuando los niños se meten con uno o lo atemorizan. Le ha pasado a casi todos los niños alguna vez.

Quinn la miró un rato y frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta imaginármelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella desasosegada por su mirada.

—Que alguien te atemorizara.

Había algo en su mirada que hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera en caída libre y sin red. Intentó dejarlo a un lado, pero no lo consiguió. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuese protector con ella.

—No pasó muchas veces —farfulló ella.

—Estoy segura — se rió y le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice —. ¿Ves a menudo a tu hermano?

La pregunta la alcanzó directamente en el corazón. No solía hablar de su hermano porque su ausencia era muy dolorosa para ella. —Noah se marchó hace mucho. Tuvo que marcharse —Rachel sacudió la cabeza porque no soportaba que Quinn hubiese encontrado ese punto vulnerable—. ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Ella vaciló un segundo.

—Claro. Hay que celebrarlo —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras chocaba su copa.

Ella dio un sorbo, pero derramó parte del champán en su camisa al separar la copa.

—Por esto no bebo a menudo —masculló ella mientras se sacudía la camisa.

—Ya veo adónde se dirigiría la atención durante una cita… Ella levantó la cabeza y vio que Quinn tenía la mirada clavada en sus pechos. Ella se los miró y, aterrada, vio que la camisa transparentaba el contorno de sus pezones.

—Fantástico. Es bochornoso —Rachel se cruzó los brazos sobre los pechos—. ¿Ves por qué no puedo ir a fiestas? Ni siquiera una celebración privada en el rincón de un jardín es segura.

Quinn le tomó la copa y la dejó en la hierba. Luego, le tomó la barbilla con la mano.

—Créeme, Rachel, si alguien elige estar contigo en un jardín, no está pensando en la seguridad.

La besó en la boca y a ella se le paró el pulso. Se preguntó si en otra vida habría podido rechazarla. Había rechazado a muchos. Sin embargo, Quinn le parecía suficientemente fuerte. Vaciló un instante y abrió la boca, se abrió a ella. La rubia le pasó la lengua por los labios y se deleitó con ella. Ella levantó las manos hasta sus poderosos hombros para absorber toda su fuerza. El beso pasó a ser apasionado, carnal, y se aferró a ella.

En parte, estaba asombrada por la intensidad de su deseo, pero también sabía que llevaba años esperando eso, esperándolo a ella. Se sintió como si estuviera cabalgando una ola gigantesca y se dejase llevar. Se agarró a la camisa de Quinn, quien tiró de la de ella y los botones saltaron por los aires. Un segundo después, le había desabrochado el sujetador y le había tomado un pecho con una mano. Tenía el pezón duro y se lo acarició con el pulgar sin dejar de besarla. Ella absorbió su olor especiado y viril y se sintió como si el mundo estuviera dándose la vuelta. Quinn pasó una mano por debajo de sus caderas y la levantó mientras le tomaba el pezón con la boca. Ella notó su erección. Aturdida por el deseo, se dejó caer contra ella. Quinn gruñó, levantó la cabeza y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí.

—Tenemos que estar juntos —susurró —. Te quiero en mi cama.

Rachel se estremeció.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

—Si dependiera de mí, aquí y ahora —contestó —, pero quiero intimidad para los dos.

Ella suspiró e intentó aclararse las ideas. ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? Rachel sólo podía estar segura de una cosa. No podía pasarlo por alto. Quinn la alteraba como no había hecho nadie y anhelaba estar íntimamente con ella, la deseaba tanto que la asustaba, pero no iba a permitir que el miedo la privara de ella.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Quinn también la miró a los ojos y ella captó toda la pasión contenida.

Tanta intensidad la tranquilizó en vez de asustarla.

—Me cuesta mucho no tomarte ahora, chérie. Mañana por la noche.

Lo organizaré para que vayas a mis aposentos. Lo solucionaré mañana.

—Podría no ser prudente…

Ella le tapó los labios con un dedo.

—No hay elección. Los dos lo sentimos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza deleitándose con el calor de su cuerpo. —De acuerdo —susurró ella—, pero va completamente en contra de mis normas.

La princesa se rió y se llevó la mano de ella a los labios.

—Contra las mías también, Rachel. Ahora, antes de que me deje llevar por mis apremios más elementales, será mejor que te acompañe a tu alojamiento.

—¿Qué pasa con el champán y las copas? —preguntó ella.

—No te preocupes. Mandaré a alguien del servicio de seguridad para que las recoja.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Quinn se había empeñado en que se tomara el día libre y durmió hasta las nueve. Era la primera mañana que se despertaba sin sentir cierta angustia, aunque no se lo reconocería a nadie. Se estiró, bostezó y sonrió complacida porque el desfile hubiese transcurrido sin contratiempos. Había superado la primera prueba. Entonces, sintió un estremecimiento de ansiedad al acordarse de lo que Quinn tenía preparado para esa noche. ¿Se había vuelto loca? No sólo era su jefa, era una princesa. También era una mujer, se replicó a sí misma. Una mujer a la que deseaba y que la deseaba a ella.

Tomó aliento y se levantó. Volvió a estirarse y fue a la diminuta cocina para hacerse un café. Abrió la nevera, que estaba casi vacía, y sacó leche para el café, mermelada para la tostada y zumo de naranja. Metió la rebanada de pan en la tostadora y fue a la puerta para recoger el periódico. Había insistido en que quería recibir el periódico todos los días. Después del incidente de los manifestantes, decidió que tenía que estar informada. La primera página estaba llena de fotografías de la familia real y de los miembros del Gobierno a caballo. En la foto más grande podía verse a Quinn con un niño a lomos de Black. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo. Era una mujer impresionante. Se fijó en cómo sujetaba al niño para que no se cayera. El niño sonreía de oreja a oreja y Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa muy leve. Era una mujer fascinante y se preguntó cómo sería si no fuese una princesa. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginársela como texana. Decidió que sería una mujer del Renacimiento pero moderna con un imperio enorme y obscenamente próspero. Su mujer sería… rubia y guapa, pero inteligente.

El complemento perfecto. Nada parecida a ella.

Frunció el ceño y sintió una punzada de fastidio. Eso era lo que le pasaba cuando disponía de tiempo. Su cabeza se perdía por caminos disparatados. Volvió a concentrarse en el periódico y un titular de la primera página le llamó la atención.

La responsable de las caballerizas reales afirma que el esperma del caballo del príncipe vale miles de millones.

¡Miles de millones! Ella no había dicho eso. ¿Quién decía eso? Ella no había hablado con nadie… salvo el hombre al final del desfile. Se le encogió el estómago.

Aunque cortó pronto la conversación, evidentemente, había hablado en exceso.

Su teléfono móvil sonó pocos segundos después. Fue corriendo a la mesilla de noche y miró la pantalla. El estómago se le encogió más todavía. Llamaban del despacho del palacio.

—Hola, soy Rachel Berry—saludó ella.

—Señorita Berry, soy Louis y llamo de parte de Franz Cyncad. Tenemos una complicación de relaciones públicas. Necesitamos que acuda al despacho del palacio.

Franz estaba en lo más alto de la cadena alimentaria.

—Puedo estar allí dentro de veinte minutos.

—El señor Cyncad está ultimando la estrategia adecuada. Se reunirá con usted a las catorce horas, después de almorzar.

Rachel contuvo un improperio. No sólo sabía que le leerían la cartilla o, incluso, la despedirían, además, tenía que esperar.

—Allí estaré.

—Muy bien, adiós.

Rachel sintió la descarga de adrenalina y sacó el instinto de supervivencia. Era consustancial en ella después de la infancia y juventud que había pasado. Se preguntó si podría llamar a su exjefa. Había hecho todo lo posible para mantener buenas relaciones al marcharse. Quizá no pudiera darle el mismo empleo, pero la empresa estaba contenta con su trabajo. Si no, quizá pudiera contratarse en distintos ranchos. Quinn le pagaría la indemnización.

El corazón se le salía del pecho mientras miraba por la ventana. Sintió un arrepentimiento muy profundo. Por primera vez desde hacía varias semanas, estaba completamente segura de que no quería marcharse de allí. Amaba a los caballos y lo que sentía hacia Quinn… era abrumador.

Hasta ese momento, había estado completamente absorta por el desfile y algunos arrebatos de añoranza que había sofocado. Había aprendido desde muy pequeña que la negación de la evidencia era una herramienta muy útil para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, ya no era una niña ni iban a llevársela de su casa por estar arruinados. Quizá no debiera saltar desde el primer acantilado que viera. Tomó aliento y lo soltó lentamente. Si iban a despedirla, ¿cómo le gustaría pasar las últimas horas allí? ¿Con Quinn? Imposible. Esa noche, la noche en la que harían el amor, no llegaría nunca. Tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Los caballos y luego, la playa.

Rachel se duchó, se hizo una trenza y fue a visitar a los caballos en los establos. Se le encogió el corazón al notar que le reconocían. Hasta Black la acogió bien antes de alejarse. Se quedó un buen rato inhalando el olor a paja y a caballos limpios. Luego, tomó un taxi para que la llevara a la playa e hizo prometer al taxista que volvería a recogerla a las doce y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Extendió la toalla en la arena, se quedó en biquini y se sentó en la playa. Miró fijamente las olas. El mar estaba un poco movido y decidió que se bañaría más tarde. Por el momento, se quedaría tomando el sol mientras intentaba grabar en su memoria el olor de la playa, el recuerdo del paseo a caballo con Quinn. Todo lo que no ocurriría nunca pasó como un destello por su cabeza. No pudo soportarlo, recogió la toalla y volvió para llamar a un taxi.

Una horas más tarde, Rachel estaba sentada en el despacho de Franz Cyncad intentando no demostrar su desasosiego. Franz tenía el ceño fruncido y la miró por encima de sus gafas de montura dorada.

—Ayer, durante el desfile, habló con Marco LaChalle —dijo él por fin. —No estuve con nadie que se llamara Marco. Estuve centrada en los caballos y en el repentino niño jinete. Un hombre se acercó a mí al final del desfile. Casi no hablé con él.

Franz se quitó las gafas.

—Le dijo que Black podría valer miles de millones como semental. —Le dije que Black podría ganar una fortuna como semental —le corrigió ella decidida a mantener la calma.

—Al parecer, él interpretó una fortuna como mil millones.

—Fue su interpretación, no la mía.

Casi no podía soportar la desazón. ¿Iba despedirla? A juzgar por la expresión de Franz, sí.

—Desgraciadamente, tenemos que hacer algo con el artículo. Tiene que desdecirse.

Ella tardó un rato en asimilar las palabras de Franz.

—No puedo. Sería una mentira absoluta —replicó ella justo cuandoQuinn entraba—. Black vale una fortuna como semental.

—No está preparado.

—Alteza… —le saludó Franz levantándose.

—Alteza… —ella también se levantó—. Sin embargo, como profesional, discrepo. Conviene que un especialista valore a un caballo como semental a los cuatro años. Black tiene más de cuatro años y su pedigrí es fantástico. Tiene la posibilidad de engendrar potrillos increíbles.

Quinn la miró fijamente y con frialdad.

—No eres la persona indicada para valorar lo que Black debería criar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Es verdad. Sólo soy la responsable de las caballerizas que contratasteis para adiestrar a vuestros caballos y aconsejaros sobre ellos.

Por eso, lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea? —preguntó Quinn sin entenderlo.

—Es la versión texana de «haced lo que queráis». Yo ya he hecho lo que podía.

—¿Qué propone, señorita Berry? —preguntó Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Propongo que un veterinario valore a Black y que luego facilite su esperma, previo pago, a yeguas de la máxima calidad. Eso es parte de su misión. Estoy segura de que Black estaría de acuerdo —añadió ella con ironía.

—Emite un comunicado de prensa para informar de que se va a valorar a Black como semental, prepárate para un alud de llamadas. Las contestaremos más tarde —ordenó Quinn.

—¿La señorita Berry va a seguir como responsable de las caballerizas? —preguntó Franz.

—La señorita Berry seguirá —contestó Quinn antes de marcharse.

Rachel lo miró atónita y Franz la miró con enojo.

—Que Dios se apiade de nosotros. Llamadas y más llamadas. ¿Tanto le costaba desdecirse?

—Lo siento, pero sí.

—Redobla el trabajo.

—Acabará redoblando el dinero. Dele un poco de tiempo. —No tenemos mucho tiempo, señorita Berry. La economía de Chantaine está por los suelos. Nuestro pueblo está pasándolo mal. —Siento oírlo. Señor Cyncad, pero la economía mundial está en apuros. Todo el mundo está pasándolo mal. Todos vamos a tener que ser creativos para encontrar la manera de encauzar a Chantaine. Estoy de su lado.

—Mmm… —Franz se puso las gafas y volvió a concentrarse en el ordenador portátil.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Cyncad?

—No, señorita Berry. La llamaré si la necesito. —Gracias. Que pase un buen día —se despidió ella todavía desconcertada.

Franz se despidió con la cabeza y Rachel se marchó sin saber muy bien cuál era su situación. No la habían despedido, pero ¿qué relación mantenía con Quinn ¿La vería esa noche?

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y discúlpenme por la demora**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima**

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

DESPUÉS de la reunión, Rachel no tenía nada que hacer.

Los caballos también tenían el día libre. Mató el rato en los establos y volvió a sus aposentos, pero no sabía qué hacer. Se preguntaba si Quinn seguiría queriendo estar con ella, pero, después de su lacónica aparición, dudaba de que su teléfono fuese a sonar. Su móvil sonó y la pilló desprevenida. Miró la pantalla y se llevó una decepción.

Era Bridget.

—Hola —le saludó Rachel—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Aburrida y enfadada. Tenía que salir a cenar con una amiga, pero no se encuentra bien. Tienes que acompañarme —le ordenó Bridget antes de cambiar el tono—. Por favoooorrr…

—Perdona, Bridget, pero esta noche no sería muy buena compañía. —¿Por qué? El desfile salió muy bien. He visto las fotos del periódico, deberías estar encantada.

—Evidentemente, no has visto toda la primera página.

Ha habido cierta polémica con Black, y Franz Cyncad me ha llamado a capítulo. Me ha… castigado.

—¿Franz te ha pegado? ¿Lo sabe Quinn? Es inacep…

—No —le interrumpió Rachel—. No me ha pegado, está descontento conmigo.

—Franz está siempre descontento. Es parte de su trabajo. Si has tenido una reunión con Franz, mayor motivo para que salgas a cenar conmigo. Ponte un vestido y mi conductor pasará a buscarte dentro de una hora.

—Bridget…

—No voy a aceptar una negativa. Es insultante. ¿Tan espantosa compañía soy que no me acompañarías aunque no tuvieras nada más que hacer?

—De acuerdo… —Rachel suspiró—. Gracias por invitarme.

—Así me gusta.

Aunque habría preferido ir a una barbacoa con vaqueros y camiseta, estaba deseando salir. Se duchó otra vez, se puso un vestido negro sin mangas y se maquilló un poco. Sonó su móvil y lo miró deseando con toda su alma que fuese Quinn, pero no era ella.

—Dígame…

—Soy Raoul, el chófer de la princesa Bridget.

—Gracias. Ahora mismo bajo —dijo ella casi sin poder disimular la decepción.

Agarró un jersey y bajó a la limusina.

—Señorita Berry… —le saludó Raoul mientras abría una puerta trasera.

—Gracias —dijo ella mientras se montaba.

—Bienvenida —le recibió Bridget con dos copas de champán en las manos—. Una noche de chicas.

Rachel recordó la noche anterior y el champán que había bebido con Quinn. Intentó olvidarse, tomó la copa y brindó.

—Una noche de chicas —repitió Rachel.

Fueron a un restaurante en la zona más elegante de la capital. Al principio, Rachel se sintió cohibida porque las sentaron en el centro del restaurante, pero Bridget no dejó de charlar. Estaba feliz de estar lejos del palacio.

—¿Quieres casarte? —le preguntó Rachel cuando Bridget se quedó mirando a un chico muy guapo.

—Todavía, no. Es peligroso casarse demasiado joven y quiero evitarlo. No tendré hijos hasta los treinta años.

Quiero divertirme un poco. ¿Y tú?

—No lo he pensando mucho. Siempre pensé que me cuidaría de mí misma. Es más seguro.

—Yo podría encontrar a un hombre que se ocupara de mí, pero no quiero renunciar a la poca libertad que tengo a cambio de eso. —Ya somos dos —Rachel, que hacía rato que se había pasado al agua, levantó su copa.

—No quiero dar por terminada la noche —comentó Bridget—.

Conozco un club aquí al lado.

—No sé si es una buena idea —replicó Rachel.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy muy aficionada a los clubs —contestó Rachel.

—Será un buen cambio para ti. Sólo nos quedaremos unos minutos.

—No sé…

—Por todos los santos —insistió Bridget—. Es una noche y te aseguro que nuestros clubs no se parecen nada a los de Roma o Milán. —Nunca he estado en un club de Roma o Milán. No me apetece… Sin embargo, se sentía como arrastrada por una fuerza de la naturaleza. Esa noche se dejaría llevar y al día siguiente volvería a su aburrimiento consustancial.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, se encontró sentada en la barra mientras Bridget bailaba con el amigo del amigo de un amigo en medio de la abarrotada pista. Rodney, su guardaespaldas, la observaba de cerca con evidente incomodidad. Como estaba aburrida, decidió torturarse y miró si había recibido algún mensaje. Ninguno. Tampoco debería sorprenderle… Sin embargo, entonces, vio una llamada perdida de Quinn.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que aparecía un texto.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Con Bridget —contestó ella.

—Bueno, da igual.

Rachel frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso? Era un disparate. Nunca había perdido la cabeza por alguien.

¿Por qué iba a empezar en ese momento? Guardó el teléfono decidida a no darle más vueltas, al menos, esa noche.

Esa mujer iba a volverla loca, se dijo Quinn mientras su chófer y dos guardaespaldas lo llevaban al bar donde, aparentemente, su hermana y Rachel estaban disfrutando de la noche. Apretó los dientes. —Estoy seguro de que Rodney estará harto de esta salida no programada —comentó la rubia—. Si la princesa se queja, acompañad a la señorita Berry a mi limusina.

—¿Y si se marcha tranquilamente? —preguntó Georg.

—En ese improbable caso, la señorita Berry puede irse con la princesa.

Cuatro minutos después, su hermana salió dando gritos y acompañada por dos guardaespaldas. Rachel caminaba detrás. —No podéis hacerme esto. Es mi noche libre. Podría haber dado esquinazo a Rodney y no lo he hecho. Esperad a que vea a Quinn… Quinn observó a Rachel que agarraba a Bridget del brazo como si quisiera tranquilizarla. Bridget siguió gritando. Lo más probable era que al día siguiente estuviera avergonzada.

—Abre la puerta e invita a la señorita Berry a volver en paz —le pidió Quinn a Franco, su guardaespaldas jefe.

—Sí, señor.

Quinn notó que Rachel exigió alguna explicación para abandonar a su gritona hermana con su guardaespaldas.

Ella se sentó enfrente de la rubia y esta decidió darle las gracias a su hermana cuando volviera a hablarlo.

Rachel solía llevar vaqueros, pero esa noche llevaba un vestido que le permitía vislumbrar sus preciosas piernas.

—Alteza, vuestra hermana va a estar enfadada con vos durante mucho tiempo —comentó Rachel.

—Se le pasará pronto, cuando le permita ir a Italia de vacaciones.

Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar su…

—¿Arrebato de genio? Está atada en corto y no le gusta.

—Hay un buen motivo —replicó ella—. Es por su seguridad.

—¿Ha habido amenazas? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. —¿Amenazas? Pocas. ¿Riesgos? Muchos. Es parte del trabajo. ¿Te asusta?

—No me gustaría que os pasara nada a ninguno.

—A mí, tampoco. Por eso tengo el mejor servicio de seguridad y por eso Bridget y tú no deberíais haber estado en el club esta noche. Bridget sabe que tiene que informar de lo que va a hacer. Ahora tiene una posición relevante. No puede correr los mismos riesgos que antes… ni hacer que los corras tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Rachel con los ojos como platos—. El único riesgo que corrí fue aburrirme.

—Voy a mantener las cosas como están —afirmó Quinn antes de hacer una pausa—. ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Te echaste atrás? —A juzgar por la conversación que tuvimos en el despacho de Franz, no sabía a qué atenerme.

—Eso fue por tu desliz con la prensa —le explicó la rubia para quitarle importancia—. Sigues siendo mi empleada. ¿Puedes diferenciarlo o no? —No lo sé —contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos—.

Me criaron para decir «gracias» y «por favor» y me gusta que me traten igual, hasta la realeza. Prefiero una invitación que una orden.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que dar un paso atrás y eso la desesperó. Quería acostarse con Rachel. No podía explicarlo, pero era como si lo atrajera una especie de imán y eso no podía ser. Podría decirle al chófer que fuera a los alojamientos de los empleados y cada uno seguiría un camino distinto, pero no quería dejar de estar con Rachel aunque ella no fuese a pasar la noche con ella como habían planeado. Apretó un botón para hablar con el conductor.

—Manda al servicio de seguridad a la casa de mi tía Zoe en la playa Gerando. La llamaré para preguntarle si le importa que vaya —se dirigió a Rachel—. ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa esta noche?

—No tengo traje de baño —contestó ella con un brillo en los ojos. —No hace falta. Estaremos en la terraza de una casa particular oyendo música en directo y mirando el mar.

Ella dudó un segundo, pero luego sonrió y a la rubia le pareció que el sol había salido en plena noche.

—Me parece una idea muy buena.

Su tía Zoe estaba en Suiza, pero había dejado instrucciones al servicio para que la casa siempre estuviese a disposición de la familia real. Quinn y Rachel entraron después de que el servicio de seguridad hubiese comprobado la casa de la playa.

—Es preciosa… —dijo Rachel.

—Sí, pero arriba es mejor.

Quinn le tomó la mano, subieron la escalera y recorrieron un pasillo hasta una sala con un ventilador en el techo, muebles blancos de aspecto muy cómodo, una barra y una cocina.

—La tía Zoe lo ha ideado todo. Es su afición. También tiene casas en Suiza, Bellagio y Manhattan.

—Parece una mujer que no para —comentó Rachel—. Y con mucho talento.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es lujoso y sedante a la vez. Yo, seguramente, no pondría un sofá blanco. Me daría miedo que se ensuciara —Rachel se rió—. Sin duda, lo ensuciaría.

A Quinn le gustó cómo disfrutaba de la casa y se la imaginó allí con algún cambio.

—Es fantástico estar con una mujer que no… sigue la moda desmedidamente.

—Ni es quisquillosa —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—No se me habría ocurrido esa palabra —dijo sonriendo también.

—Ya se te ocurrirá.

La princesa contuvo una carcajada.

—Todavía no has visto lo mejor. Ven.

Cruzó las puertas correderas de cristal y pasó a una terraza enorme con dos tumbonas, una mesa con una sombrilla y una vista de la playa más animada de Chantaine. Se podía oír un grupo de música estadounidense justo debajo de ellos.

—Me suena muy conocida —comentó ella con asombro

—. Es un grupo que toca versiones para… —se asomó por la terraza —. ¿estadounidenses…? ¿Aquí…?

—Sí —contestó sonriente—. Todos los años nos visitan muchos

estadounidenses. A algunos les gusta venir…

—Claro. Es que no me esperaba encontrarme con uno de mis grupos favoritos en Chantaine.

—Piénsalo. Tocas en muchas ciudades y salas de conciertos hasta que te dan la oportunidad de tocar en el paraíso con todos los gastos pagados.

—¿Por qué nunca se ven estos conciertos en la lista de sus giras?

—La discreción es uno de nuestros atractivos.

—Quizá no debiera serlo…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la rubia sin disimular cierta indignación —. Parte del atractivo de Chantaine es que no es demasiado conocido. —No me gustaría herir tu vanidad, pero no sabía que Chantaine existía hasta que conocí a Franny. No soy una gran viajera, es verdad, pero soy universitaria y siempre he sacado sobresaliente en geografía. Si la economía de Chantaine está pasando apuros, quizá fuese el momento de divulgar sus maravillas.

—Es un equilibrio delicado. Los consejeros y las autoridades del Estado no se ponen de acuerdo.

—Eso hace que quisieras ser la jefa de todo —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Basta de trabajo. Vamos a disfrutar de la música —dijo acompañándola en la barandilla.

—Y de la brisa del mar —añadió ella cerrando los ojos.

Ella le pasó una mano por el brazo.

—Y de la compañía. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Ella abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia Quinn.

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos esquilmar el mueble bar de tu tía? —susurró ella.

Quinn se rió con todas sus ganas. No se había reído así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Le repondré lo que bebamos —le tranquilizó mientras entraban —. ¿Qué quieres?

—No soy una gran bebedora —contestó ella mientras miraba las botellas y se fijaba en una de bourbon—. Tomaré una rosa texana.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Quieres decir que sé algo que tú no sabes? — preguntó ella en tono burlón.

—¿Qué lleva? Lo prepararé.

—¿Tú? —preguntó ella con sorpresa—. Creía que tenías empleados para todo.

—Es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer casi todo lo que hacen mis empleados. ¿Por qué crees que despedí a los otros responsables de las caballerizas?

—Eso es aterrador.

—Dime los ingredientes —le ordenó ella poniéndose detrás de la barra.

—Sólo lo he tomado un par de veces. Bourbon, zumo de naranja, licor de cerezas… y champán.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero agarró el bourbon de su estante. La botella estaba polvorienta.

—Una bebida quisquillosa.

—Es posible, pero si también la bebes, podrás decir que has tomado una rosa texana.

Quinn la miró a los ojos después de sacar una lata fría de zumo de naranja.

—Nunca he tenido que embellecer mis logros.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —replicó ella pasándose unos mechones por detrás de las orejas.

Sólo llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de plata en los lóbulos y la rubia se la imaginó con las joyas de la familia real… y nada más. Notó la erección y apretó los dientes. Mezcló las bebidas y sirvió dos vasos con hielo. Salió de la barra, le dio a Rachel su vaso y levantó el suyo.

—Por una rosa texana trasplantada a Chantaine.

Volvieron a la terraza y ella dio un sorbo. Quinn le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que más añoras? —le preguntó la rubia.

—No deberías haberlo notado —replicó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Intentaba disimularlo.

—No has contestado la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que más añoras?

—La familiaridad, mi tía, la barbacoa… Esto no es mi… rosaleda.

—Lo será. Chantaine es pequeño en comparación con Texas.

—Pero complejo y todavía desconocido para mí.

—Eso cambiará pronto.

—Si tú lo dices… —replicó ella.

El escepticismo de su voz lo sorprendió. Ella siempre tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y estaba dispuesta a rebatirlo. —¿Por qué dudas de tu capacidad?

—Hoy me he alterado un poco —reconoció ella.

—¿Por Franz? —preguntó la rubia antes de reírse—. Es un incordio necesario. No será tu última discrepancia con él.

—Me gustaría que lo fuera. No sabía si me quedaría o no.

—Eres demasiado cara como para que te vayas.

—Me consuela saberlo —replicó ella con ironía.

—Haces bien tu trabajo, pero no sabes cómo actúa la prensa. No hables con ellos hasta que aprendas las claves.

—¿Quién va a enseñármelas? ¿Franz? —preguntó ella en un tono de espanto.

—No. Mi ayudante o yo. Siempre puedes llamarlo y siempre puedes llamarme.

El grupo entonó una melodía lenta y sensual. Quinn quiso acariciarla como sabía que no haría esa noche.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó dejando su vaso en una mesa.

Ella la miró a los ojos y dejó que también tomara su vaso. Luego, se dejó caer en brazos de ella quien suspiró al sentir su cuerpo. Notó que su pelo sedoso le acariciaba el mentón y que sus pechos se estrechaban contra su pecho con cada movimiento. Abrazarla le liberaba algo por dentro a la vez que el anhelo se adueñaba de Quinn. Intentó pasar por alto el anhelo y centrarse en lo a gusto que estaba con ella. Durante un rato, sólo oyó la canción, sus respiraciones y el mar que rompía en la playa.

—¿Alguna vez habías pasado un momento más perfecto que éste?

—susurró ella.

—No —contestó la rubia estrechándola más contra sí.

La canción terminó y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión de deseo que Quinn captó le hizo un nudo en las entrañas. La conexión entre ellos era impresionante por la intensidad. Bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Ella respondió inmediatamente con un sabor a naranja, bourbon y algo prohibido. Aunque ya estaba excitado, siguió deleitándose con su boca y notó sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras le correspondía con la misma intensidad. La rubia bajó la mano por toda su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí íntimamente mientras se preguntaba si ella se apartaría. Ella, no obstante, se cimbreó contra ella.

—Me pones complicado contenerme —murmuró Quinn sin separar la boca.

—¿Tendría que ayudarte a contenerte? —preguntó ella con la voz ronca.

Ella le recorrió el cuello con los labios y la rubia se sintió dominado por el deseo.

—Tienes que entender que todo será distinto cuando seamos amantes.

—¿Ésa es la advertencia formal que te imponen los consejeros? — preguntó ella con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—No. Soy yo que quiero ser honrada contigo.

—¿Acaso no son ya las cosas distintas entre nosotras? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, pero estoy dispuesta a ser discreto. No quiero que tú o tu reputación se resientan.

—¿No puede quedar entre nosotros?

—Mi posición lo complica —contestó Quinn.

—No deseo la posición, deseo a la persona.

Esas palabras estuvieron a punto de que la tumbara sobre el sofá y la tomara allí mismo. Había pasado toda su vida siendo la princesa, no una mujer o una persona.

—No te importa mi título, ¿verdad?

—Si soy sincera, Quinn, creo que me gustarías más sin él.

—Me gusta tu sinceridad —Quinn tomó un mechón de su pelo—. Tú también me gustas mucho.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que siente eso —replicó ella. Quinn se dejó llevar por las ganas de introducir las manos entre su pelo y besarla. El corazón de Rachel estaba desbocado desde que lo vio esa noche y tampoco sabía cuándo volvería a respirar normalmente. El mundo estaba boca abajo, la noche daba vueltas y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba sentir su boca y su cuerpo.

Le encantaba su voz sobre la piel… Quería sentir algo más sobre la piel. Sin dejar de besarla, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, le acarició el pecho y suspiró al notar sus músculos bajo la yema de los dedos. Ella también suspiró y fue un sonido más delicioso que el chocolate más exquisito.

—Tienes músculos, ¿cuándo encuentras tiempo para hacer ejercicio?

—Todas las mañanas a las cuatro y media —contestó entre risas.

—Es un disparate.

—¿A qué hora te levantas tú? —preguntó ella.

—A las cinco y media. Soy una gandula en comparación contigo — Rachel volvió a besarla—. Sin embargo, si tuviera que lidiar con tus consejeros, quizá también me levantara a las cuatro y media para liberar parte de mi frustración y no estrangularlos —Rachel apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Me gusta cómo hueles.

—No llevo colonia… —ella le levantó la cara y la miró con deseo—. Rachel, no te comportas como una mujer que quiere que me contenga. Rachel se pasó la lengua por los labios. No podía andarse por las ramas.

—Es posible que mis actos sean muy elocuentes.

Quinn le pasó las manos por toda la espalda y la estrechó contra su erección.

—¿Estás segura? Quiero que estés segura.

—¿Quieres tranquilizar a tus consejeros?

—No, a mí —contestó Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estoy segura —Rachel sonrió—. Poséeme.

Quinn le bajó el vestido de los hombros y medio segundo después le había quitado el sujetador y estaba besándola en la boca. Ella sabía que estaba adentrándose en un terreno desconocido, pero estaba decidida a no cohibirse. Quería sentirlo todo plenamente, quería ser osada y dominarse, pero la verdad era que se sentía vulnerable. Se negó a dejarse llevar por la debilidad.

Se centró en los sentidos. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, los hombros y el pecho. ella le acarició los pechos desnudos y ella se estremeció. Nunca había estado colocada, pero se imaginó que podría ser una sensación parecida. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le costaba respirar y sentía una euforia incontenible. Sin saber cómo, durante el beso siguiente, se encontró con el vestido y las bragas en los pies. Se contoneó entre sus brazos y notó que todavía llevaba la camisa y los pantalones.

—Tienes demasiada ropa puesta —le dijo ella con la voz ronca.

—Cuando me quite la ropa, el dominio de mí mismo irá detrás.

—Por fin…

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste **

**Aclaro ni glee, ni los personajes son mios, esta es una adaptacion **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

SUS palabras fueron como gasolina para la pasión de Quinn. En cuestión de segundos, se quitó la ropa, la tumbó en un sofá y fue detrás. Rachel sintió su peso, aunque estaba apoyada en los codos. Tenía un pecho granítico y sus besos eran una mezcla de delicadeza y pasión. Ella le tomó los pezones entre los dedos y luego entre los labios.

Una mano le acarició el costado, el abdomen y fue bajando entre las piernas. Todo hacía que se sintiera más ávida. Se arqueó contra ella con un gemido de placer.

—Espera un segundo —le pidió Quinn mientras se ponía el preservativo y le separaba las piernas.

Ella, instintivamente, se preparó para la acometida.

—Ay… —susurró Rachel al sentir cómo entraba.

Quinn se paró bruscamente y la miró a la cara.

—Rachel, ¿eres…?

—Ahora, no —replicó ella cohibida por primera vez.

—¿Por qué no…?

Ella la agarró de los hombros para acercarle más la cara. —¿No podríamos hablarlo más tarde? —preguntó ella mientras se contoneaba expertamente.

—Para —le pidió aunque le besó en el mentón.

—¿Por qué? Creo que empieza a gustarme…

Quinn la besó en la boca y empezó a entrar y salir lentamente mientras la acariciaba. Rachel se quedó sin respiración y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría aguantar la sensación de tenerla dentro. Un arrebato de placer empezó a subirle por las piernas, el abdomen y el pecho hasta que explotó y se adueñó de todo su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pudo ver destellos de todos los colores. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y miró a Quinn a los ojos justo cuando ella alcanzó el clímax. Sus ojos dejaron escapar un brillo cegador y sintió un espasmo descomunal dentro de ella. Fue algo casi excesivo, tanto física como emocionalmente. Se aferró a Ella durante un rato, hasta que recuperó el aliento.

—Caray… —susurró ella.

—Caray… —repitió la rubia con la cara en el hombro de ella. Quinn también tomó aliento y se puso de costado sin dejar de abrazarla.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó.

—Decirte, ¿qué?

Ella arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Su expresión ya lo decía todo.

—Quieres decir que no tengo experiencia sexual —suspiró ella—.

¿No te he complacido?

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Me preocupa haberte arrebatado la virginidad.

—No me la has arrebatado, te la he entregado. Te aseguro que, si no hubiera querido dártela, no te la habría dado —Rachel miró a los ventiladores del techo—. He tenido ocasiones, pero nunca me parecieron las adecuadas… o no me parecieron los adecuados… o no los deseé lo suficiente. No me tomo a la ligera el sexo. Sé que tiene riesgos. No había conocido a ningúna persona que mereciera el riesgo hasta conocerte a ti.

—¿Por qué soy de la realeza? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Estás obsesionada, ¿no? —preguntó ella con los ojos en blanco—.

No había conocido a nadie que fuese tan fuerte como yo.

Olvídalo —añadió Rachel mientras se bajaba del sofá.

Quinn la rodeó con los brazos y la giró hacia sí.

—Dame un respiro. Nunca había estado con una mujer como tú.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Todavía no lo sé…

Ella, dolida, intentó zafarse de la rubia, pero no pudo.

—Por todos los santos, no tienes sentido del humor.

—¿Si yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo? —preguntó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

—De acuerdo. Eres buena y mala para mí. Buena para mi espíritu y mi corazón, mala para el dominio de mí mismo. ¿Te sirve de algo?

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que me marche? —preguntó ella.

—Ni se te ocurra —contestó Quinn poniéndosela encima.

A Rachel se le salió el corazón del pecho. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella estaba pegado a cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella. Le acarició el pelo y la besó en la boca, le pasó la lengua por los labios, se los succionó, los besó y volvió a empezar.

—Rachel, no puedo soportarlo —murmuró Quinn estrechándola contra sí.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró Rachel.

—Entrar en ti —contestó sin vacilar un segundo.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Quinn dejó escapar un gemido, se puso otro preservativo y la colocó sobre su miembro. A Rachel le pareció la cabalgada más maravillosa de su vida. Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento, se sintió dominada por el deseo y la premura.

—Quinn… —susurró arrastrada por unas sensaciones cada vez más intensas.

Ella entró y la castaña sintió un espasmo de placer que le desbordó las entrañas. La rubia volvió a embestir con un gemido de satisfacción que reverberó dentro de ella.

—Caray… —consiguió susurrar ella entrecortadamente. —Caray… —repitió agarrándola como si no fuese a soltarla nunca.

Ella, en lo más profundo de su ser, esperó que fuese verdad, que la deseara al menos la mitad de lo que ella la deseaba a la rubia. Sin embargo, esa esperanza podía ser peligrosa.

Quinn se despertó con Rachel abrazada a él. Miró alrededor hasta que encontró un reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? La sensación de la pierna de ella entrelazada con la de ella la mantuvo clavada al sofá. El recuerdo de lo que sintió dentro de ella lo excitó. Sin embargo, tenía que tomar un avión temprano para ir a una reunión en Francia.

—Rachel… Despierta, cariño.

Ella se retorció y suspiró sin despertarse. Al notar sus pechos contra su pecho, tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas.

Podría besarla para despertarla, acariciarla, entrar… Dejó a un lado la idea.

—Rachel—repitió en voz más alta—. Tenemos que…

Ella parpadeó, lo miró fijamente, gritó y le dio un puñetazo y unas patadas.

—¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

Atónita y con el pómulo dolorido, Quinn se apartó de ella.

—¿Puede saberse qué te pasa?

Ella se sentó, volvió a parpadear y sacudió la cabeza.

—Quinn…

—Claro que soy yo. ¿Quién creías que era? —preguntól. —No lo sé. Tenía un sueño y de repente me desperté con alguien encima —se miró a sí misma y tomó aliento, desorientada—. Dios mío, estoy completamente desnuda.

Rachel se tapó con un cojín y cerró los ojos para intentar serenarse.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó acercándose con cautela.

—Es bochornoso. Acabo de pegarte, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Perdona. No estoy acostumbrada a despertarme con alguien al lado.

Ella se frotó el pómulo.

—A mí vas a decírmelo… —comentó en tono burlón.

Rachel se levantó con una expresión de pesar y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí —ella le tomó la mano—, pero tenemos que marcharnos. Tengo que irme tres días a Francia y tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La dos pasadas —contestó.

—¿Cómo hemos podido quedarnos dormidos? —preguntó ella en tono de espanto.

—Uno de los secretos para dormir bien son las buenas relaciones sexuales y yo diría que las tuvimos a espuertas —contestó la rubia entre risas. Los ojos de ella dejaron escapar un destello de timidez antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Debería vestirme. Menuda noche… —murmuró ella.

—Espera un segundo —ella la abrazó—. Voy a encender una luz. No tienes que abochornarte.

—No estoy abochornada —replicó ella inmediatamente.

Quinn la soltó, encendió la luz y empezó a vestirse.

—Bueno, un poco —reconoció Rachel mientras recogía la ropa—. No lo había hecho nunca. Me siento aturullada y nunca me siento aturullada. Quinn se acercó a ella, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo. El torbellino de emociones que captó en sus ojos le atenazó las entrañas. Ella era fuerte, pero también vulnerable. Por un instante, se preguntó si había hecho bien al acostarse con ella. No era tan sofisticada como las otras amantes que había tenido. Sin embargo, también supo que lo que se había creado entre ellos no se había esfumado.

—No seas tan exigente contigo misma. Ha sido tu primera vez —le tranquilizó.

Ella gruñó y apartó la barbilla de su mano.

—Por favor… No soy una virgen de dieciséis años —se puso las bragas y el vestido e hizo una pelota con el sujetador—. ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

Ella lo vio cerca de las puertas de cristal, lo recogió y se lo dio.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

Ella agarró el bolso y metió el sujetador dentro.

—Volveré de París dentro de cuatro días y me gustaría verte.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella con cierto nerviosismo—. Quiero decir,

¿esto va a limitarse a una relación sexual? Soy tu mantenida o…

—No —le interrumpió ella—. Si fueras mi mantenida, te pondría un piso, te pasaría una asignación mensual y tú único objetivo en la vida sería estar a mi disposición cuando quisiera.

Ella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Parece como si ya lo hubieras hecho antes.

—No, nunca lo he hecho, pero mi padre sí lo hizo varias veces.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sólo somos tú y yo. Como pediste —añadió.

A Quinn se le aceleró el corazón y se preguntó el motivo. Se preguntó si ella tendría remordimientos y se alejaría de ella. No quería que lo hiciera, no recordaba haber tenido una relación con una mujer tan auténtica.

—Pero en secreto —apostilló ella.

—Naturalmente. Si la prensa o los consejeros se enteran, sería un infierno para nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes pensando que hagamos dentro de cuatro noches? —le preguntó ella.

—Pasear a caballo por la noche —contestó Quinn.

—Me gusta la idea. Podemos irnos.

Ella le pasó la mano por la espalda para acompañarla afuera. Una parte muy grande de ella quería retenerla con ella, pero sabía que no podía. Al día siguiente, Bridget irrumpió en el despacho de los establos con dos recipientes de comida china y un ordenador portátil.

—Estoy furiosa. No tiene ningún derecho. ¿Te gusta la comida china? —preguntó mientras dejaba los recipientes sobre la mesa de Rachel. No era su favorita, pero Bridget estaba tan indignada que prefirió no contestar.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó Rachel.

Bridget abrió uno de los recipientes y levantó una mano.

—Sé que anoche me excedí un poco. Bebí un poco demasiado — hizo una pausa para comer con los palillos—. Pero eso no es excusa para que Quinn se ponga estricta y sea una aguafiestas.

—Mmm… —se limitó a farfullar Rachel para no sulfurar más a Bridget. —Es ridículo. Además, me abochornó al llevarte en otro coche porque creía que no iba a calmarme. Tú y yo tuvimos una cena muy agradable y no estabas aburrida en el club, ¿verdad?

—No mucho…

—Aburridísima. Lo siento. Estoy tan harta de las actividades sociales que necesitaba una noche de libertad

—Bridget suspiró—. Supongo que me excedí.

—No conozco las exigencias de seguridad…

—Tienen que saber adónde voy con días de antelación.

Eso acaba con toda la espontaneidad.

—Mmm… ¿Sabes si ha habido amenazas?

—Siempre hay amenazas —contestó Bridget—, pero la gente de Chantaine es, en general, muy amable y pacífica.

Me cuesta creer que alguien fuera a cometer un acto violento contra la familia real.

—Aun así, el servicio de seguridad tiene que protegerte… —Es verdad —Bridget suspiró—. Es posible que necesite unas vacaciones.

Rachel se acordó de que Quinn le contó que iba a dejarle que fuese a Italia, pero no dijo nada.

—Es posible que pronto tengas un descanso —comentó mientras tomaba una gamba de la caja.

—No puedo confiar en eso. Ahora soy la primera mujer del reino y no me gusta —reconoció Bridget—. No quiero ser irresponsable, pero no entiendo cómo pudo soportarlo Franny. Quinn necesita una esposa.

—¿Una esposa…? —repitió Rachel.

—Sí. Quinn necesita una esposa que pueda asumir la mayoría de las obligaciones reales. Así, yo podría quedar libre. Hoy voy a empezar mis investigaciones —comentó Bridget abriendo el ordenador portátil—. Si consigo que suficientes mujeres se crucen en el camino de Quinn, acabará casándose con alguna.

Pinchó con el ratón y giró la pantalla hacia Rachel, quien vio a una rubia muy guapa y sofisticada.

—Es una duquesa sueca. Creo que a Quinn le gustan las rubias.

Tuvo un romance muy apasionado con una modelo sueca hace unos años.

¿Qué te parece?

Rachel dio un sorbo de agua y notó que el apetito se le había esfumado.

—No lo sé —consiguió contestar.

—¿Qué te parece la idea? —insistió Bridget con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que todo el mundo sale ganando. Ha estado tan ocupado durante los últimos dos años que no ha podido tener una relación y creo que una vida amorosa ordenada mejoraría su estado de ánimo.

Rachel se atragantó con el agua y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Ah…

—Además, los consejeros estarían apasionados. Todo el país estaría apasionado. Cuando la esposa de Quinn asuma las obligaciones más importantes, yo estaré apasionada. Ayúdame a seleccionar algunas candidatas.

Puedo invitarlas aquí, a pasar un tiempo en la playa y a una fiesta en el palacio.

—¿Vas invitarlas a todas a la vez? —preguntó Rachel con sorna—.

Podrías hacer un reality show.

—Qué idea tan buena… —dijo Bridget con un brillo en los ojos. —Era broma. No creo que a Quinn la gustara que manipulases su vida amorosa. ¿Te gustaría a ti?

—Me lo ha hecho miles de veces. Quiere que todos nos casemos como sea más conveniente para Chantaine.

Cuando decida casarse por fin, estoy segura de que elegirá a una mujer que convenga al país en multitud de aspectos.

—Ya sé que no soy quién para preguntarlo, pero ¿qué pasa con el amor? —preguntó Rachel.

—No creo que lo tenga en cuenta. Se case con quien se case, tendrá que aguantar

un montón de responsabilidades. Actos de alto nivel, criar hijos, no discrepar en público con ella… —Eso me descarta —murmuró Rachel.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Eso descarta a cualquier mujer como yo. Si yo discrepo profundamente, no puedo disimularlo.

—Es lo más gracioso que he oído desde hace mucho —Bridget se rió —. ¿Quinn y tú juntos? Los consejeros caerían sobre vosotros como halcones. Un terremoto se tragaría el palacio.

—Me alegro de hacerte reír —comentó Rachel con ironía—. Me alegro de no Quinn. Yo querría casarme por amor.

—El heredero o en este caso la heredera siempre se ha casado por obligación y muchas veces ha tenido una amante. Mi padre lo hizo y su padre, también.

—¿No le importó a tu madre?

—Creo que ella estaba enamorada de mi padre al principio, sin duda, pero fue la segunda elección. La primera lo abandonó. Mi madre cumplió al tener hijos, aunque no tanto al criarlos. Mi padre fue un playboy desde joven hasta un par de años antes de morirse.

—Y Quinn está decidida a acabar con esa reputación.

—Sí —confirmó Bridget—. Motivo de más para que lo ayude —

Bridget le enseñó la foto de otra mujer impresionante—. ¿Qué te parece? —No puedo ayudarte, Bridget, tengo que ocuparme de los caballos —contestó Rahel levantándose.

—Pero no te has comido lo que te he traído. Vamos, esto puede ser muy divertido, más divertido que recaudar fondos para la beneficencia. —Te ayudaré a recaudar fondos, pero no voy a meterme en esto. —Te lo recordaré —Bridget guardó el ordenador y tomó la caja de comida china—. Hablaremos más tarde. Si no vas a ayudarme a buscarle novia, me haré un tratamiento facial.

Durante unos días, Rachel estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Bridget sobre Quinn. Se preguntó por sus aventuras del pasado, se preguntó qué buscaba en una esposa, se preguntó por qué tenía esa relación con ella. No era rubia ni de alta cuna ni sumisa.

Se recordó que no iba ser una relación duradera, pero la idea le dolió. Sin embargo, por algún motivo inexplicable, tenían que estar juntos aunque fuese durante poco tiempo.

Quinn consiguió marcharse de París unas horas antes de lo previsto. Después de esos días de reuniones con diplomáticos y empresarios, estaba deseando pasar una noche relajada con Rachel. Sin embargo, Tomas, uno de sus consejeros más antiguos, estaba empeñado en que le hiciera una crónica detallada del viaje. Mandó un mensaje a Rachel para que cenara con ella a última hora, durante el paseo a caballo por la playa.

—Tenemos que crear más empleo y mejorar la economía, Alteza — dijo Tomas.

—Trabajo en ello —replicó Quinn—, pero sabes que no he tenido la colaboración que necesito.

—Es verdad —Tomas asintió con su cabeza canosa—. Sois mucho más luchadora que vuestro padre. La gente no se atreve a creerlo, pero quiere esperarlo.

—No voy a hacer un viaje en el yate real con un montón de jovencitas —replicó Quinn.

—Por cierto, hablando de jovencitas, ha llegado el momento de que busquéis una esposa. Sería conveniente para todos, entre otros, vos.

—No es prioritario, Tomas.

—Debería serlo —Tomas frunció el ceño—. Los otros consejeros y yo tenemos algunas propuestas.

—No hace falta —replicó Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Claro que sí —insistió Tomas—. Me gustaría que acompañarais a una candidata durante la cena real de la semana que viene. —Sabes que no tengo tiempo para hablar con una mujer y entretenerla.

—No os preocupéis —le tranquilizó Tomas—. Los otros consejeros y yo os ayudaremos.

Fantástico, se dijo Quinn. Un montón de vejestorios chiflados iban a amenizar la cena a la candidata. Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio saldría corriendo.

—Muy bien… —Quinn miró su reloj—. Seguiremos comentándolo en la siguiente reunión —Quinn se levantó

—. Muchas gracias por venir, tu lealtad me conmueve.

—Es un honor serviros —Tomas también se levantó. En cuanto Tomas se marchó, Quinn salió corriendo hacia sus aposentos y dio instrucciones a la cocina mientras se cambiaba. Cuando salió de su habitación, un empleado le entregó una cesta con comida.

—Gracias.

—Alteza, ¿estáis seguro de que no queréis que alguien os lleve la cesta?

—Creo que puedo apañarme —contestó Quinn entre risas—.

Buenas noches.

—Gracias. Lo mismo os digo —replicó el empleado.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Ya había informado al servicio de seguridad de sus planes y había un coche aparcado enfrente de su salida privada. Habría ido corriendo hasta los establos, pero ir en coche apaciguaría al servicio de seguridad.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya estaba en los establos.

—Alteza, ¿estáis seguro de que no queréis que os llevemos la cesta?

—preguntó Franco.

—Sé que parezco debilucho, pero creo que me apañaré. —Sois cualquier cosa menos debilucho —replicó Franco sin poder disimular una risotada—. Sólo lo digo por vuestra comodidad. —Para serte sincero, Franco, no quiero tenerte cerca en toda la noche, voy a fingir que no existes.

—Captado. Seremos invisibles.

—Gracias.

Quinn se bajó del coche, entró en los establos y oyó a Rachel que susurraba a Gus. También oyó a Black que coceaba su cajón como si estuviera celoso. Aunque fuese ridículo, también quería que Rachel le susurrara a ella. Ella debió de haberla oído porque se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Se sintió vivo.

—Bienvenida. ¿Qué tal en Francia? ¿Has comido cruasanes por mí?

Ella se acercó, dejó la cesta en el suelo y la abrazó.

—Me alegro de verte. Sólo un cruasán. Me he pasado la mitad del tiempo preguntándome qué te parecería París.

—¿Y la otra mitad?

—Trabajando —contestó ella—. Dime que me has echado de menos.

—Un poco.

Ella la besó y ella suspiró. Quinn miró a Gus, que ya estaba ensillado. —¿Qué tal está Black?

—Preparado. No lo he ensillado para no ponerlo nervioso —contestó ella.

—No tardo nada.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste **

**Aclaro ni glee, ni los personajes son mios, esta es una adaptacion **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

QUINN, hipnotizada, observó a Rachel que cabalgaba con una mezcla de elegancia y sensualidad. No pudo evitar recordar cómo la había cabalgado a ella hasta que los dos alcanzaron un placer increíble y prohibido. La deseaba otra vez, la anhelaba. Había conseguido que se sintiera plena y satisfecha. Era una sensación que no podía durar mucho, ni por ella ni por Quinn, pero estaba dispuesto a conservar a Rachel hasta que esa sensación se desinflara.

Había dejado que ella fuese delante pese a las quejas de Black y, en cuanto tocaron la arena, Gus empezó a correr.

Black lo siguió y lo adelantó fácilmente. A los pocos segundos, vio la fogata que sus empleados habían encendido para su velada con Rachel. Detuvo a Black y oyó los cascos de Gus que también aminoraban la velocidad hasta pararse.

—¿Cómo se ha encendido? —preguntó Rachel.

—Soy mago. Lo deseo y, ¡zas!, sucede.

—Eres un cuentista.

—Es una leyenda —replicó ella riéndose—. Los mitos y las leyendas son importantes.

—Es posible —dijo ella con escepticismo mientras desmontaba—.

¿Vamos a comer ahora?

—A mí me parece un buen momento.

Quinn desmontó y ató los dos caballos a un árbol. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la vio sentada en la manta. Se había quitado el sombrero texano negro y el pelo le caía por los hombros y la espalda. Iluminada por el fuego, lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

Luego, sacó los sándwiches, la botella de vino y las chocolatinas.

—No está mal, pero me imagino que no está a la altura de París. —En absoluto —replicó la rubia sentándose a su lado—. La compañía es mucho mejor.

—Mmm… —susurró ella con una sonrisa—. Estás poniéndote seductora. Será mejor que tenga cuidado —ella desenvolvió un sándwich mientras él servía el vino—.

¿Fue un viaje fructífero?

—Sí. Tres de los consultores se comprometieron a incluir Chantaine en distintos acontecimientos —la rubia le dio una copa y brindó con ella—. Pero ya está bien de mi viaje.

¿Qué ha pasado por aquí?

—El veterinario especializado vino para evaluar a Black como semental.

—¿Y bien?

—En términos humanos, es muy viril y puede concebir muchos potros de primera.

—Es más valioso ser único entre muchos.

—¿Único? —preguntó ella con desesperación—. ¿No estarás proponiendo que sólo tenga un potro?

—No, pero seremos muy selectivos con las yeguas que tengan descendencia suya.

—Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar las mejores yeguas — ella miró la copa—. Hablando de sementales, tu hermana ha decidido que necesitas una esposa. Está haciendo una lista de pretendientes para… relajarte.

La idea de que Bridget pudiera imaginarse la mujer que querría era tan cómica que Quinn soltó una carcajada.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que a Rachel no le hacía tanta gracia.

—Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. —Tienes que casarte alguna vez —contestó ella—. Necesitas una esposa que cumpla con las obligaciones reales, entre otras, tener descendencia.

—Te pareces a mis consejeros —murmuró antes de dar un sorbo de vino.

—¿También quieren que te cases?

—Llevan queriéndolo desde que cumplí veintiún años.

No sabes cuántas veces he oído decir que es «por el bien del país» cuando hablan de mi vida amorosa —contestó Quinn.

—Cumples con todas tus obligaciones, ¿por qué ibas a eludir ésta?

—No la eludo. Me niego a que me apremien. Tengo mucho tiempo. Si ves mi nombre relacionado con el de una mujer, puedes estar segura de que sólo es lo que querría alguien.

—Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna novia a la vista? No me gustaría ser una… cazadora furtiva.

Ella se inclinó, le pasó la mano por detrás del cuello y le acercó la cabeza.

—No lo eres —la tranquilizó antes de besarla.

Disfrutaron de una cena muy agradable y de un paseo por la orilla.

Quinn le tomó la mano.

—¿Sigues añorando Texas?

—Un poco —reconoció ella—. Echo de menos a mi tía, la barbacoa… Aquí no hay barbacoa.

—Estoy seguro de que el chef podría preparar una barbacoa… —No le des más trabajo por mi culpa. Bastante tiene con complaceros a tu familia e invitados.

—Nuestro chef está acostumbrado a preparar platos para todos nuestros invitados internacionales. ¿Por qué ibas a ser distinta?

—No soy una invitada —contestó ella—. Soy una empleada. —Es posible que yo quiera una barbacoa —replicó.

Ella se rió y la rubia se sintió dominado por una oleada de placer.

—Estás loca.

—Puede ser —la abrazó—. Me alegro de verte y de estar contigo esta noche.

—Yo también —ella lo miró a los ojos—. Es casi mágico.

La brisa, estar solos…

Ella sintió un sorprendente deseo de llevarse a Rachel, durante una semana o más, lejos de todos y de todo. Sin embargo, no tenía ni un minuto, era imposible. Aun así, lo anheló. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y Quinn notó la incipiente erección. Si fuese otro, la tomaría allí mismo con el mar arrullándolos y la brisa acariciándoles la piel. Sin embargo, era la princesa de Chantaine y no quería ser como su padre. Oyó que Black coceó el suelo. Retuvo un rato a Rachel entre los brazos y la soltó a regañadientes.

—Tenemos que irnos. Los caballos están inquietos.

Volvieron a los establos y cada uno se ocupó de su caballo. Quinn deseó volver con Rachel a sus aposentos, pero quería que fuese iniciativa de ella. La besó levemente en los labios y se apartó para que no fuese una tentación.

—No quiero que te parezca como si organizara encuentros clandestinos por la noche, así que tú darás el paso siguiente. Tienes mi número de móvil. Puedes llamarme o escribirme.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro. —He dicho que des el paso siguiente. Gracias por una noche tan maravillosa. He dado instrucciones a uno de mis guardaespaldas para que te acompañe. Buenas noches.

—En Texas no hacemos eso.

—¿Qué no hacéis?

Ella estuvo a punto de achantarse.

—Las mujeres no organizan encuentros clandestinos por la noche. —Ya no estás en Texas—replicó en tono burlón y con una ceja arqueada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un gruñido de desesperación.

—¿Cómo se organiza un encuentro clandestino con una princesa?

Ella, complacido, sonrió.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Adiós, hermosa —Quinn se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—No soy hermosa.

—Ven a mi cama y no volverás a decir eso —replicó por encima del hombro.

Quinn sabía que se quedaría alterada, un pequeño consuelo si se tenía en cuenta que ella tendría que darse una ducha de agua helada antes de acostarse.

Rachel, desesperada hasta la locura, lo observó mientras se alejaba y le sacó la lengua. No iba a organizar encuentros clandestinos por la noche con nadie y menos con una princesa. Echó una última ojeada a los caballos y apagó todas las luces menos una. Miró hacia la puerta donde vio por última vez su sonrisa sensual y volvió a sacar la lengua. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y casi la mata del susto.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy Max Roberts, señora, del servicio de seguridad de Su Alteza —dijo un hombre alto, fuerte y con el pelo gris mientras salía de entre las sombras—. Siento haberla asustado. Su Alteza me pidió que la acompañara a su alojamiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? —preguntó ella con recelo.

—Desde que Su Alteza salió del edificio.

—Fantástico. Supongo que le dirá que le he sacado la lengua. —Me divertiría mucho —reconoció Max con una levísima sonrisa—, pero jamás le perjudicaría.

—Un caballero —ella se rió a pesar de la inquietud—.

He tenido mucha suerte.

—Una americana hermosa. He tenido mucha suerte — repitió él—. No se preocupe, no estoy coqueteando. Usted es más interesante que la mayoría de visitantes que tengo que escoltar.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó ella acercándose a él.

—No puedo desvelar esa información.

—Discreto… Un hombre con mis mismos principios.

Llévame a casa, Max. ¿Puedes darme alguna información sobre Su jefa?

—Acaba de decirme que aprecia la discreción… — contestó él mientras le abría la puerta.

—Una cosa es ser discreto y otra ser rácano —insistió ella para intentarlo.

—¿Qué tipo de música le gusta, señorita Berry? — preguntó él cambiando de conversación.

—Rácano —replicó ella con un suspiro.

Esa noche, Rachel dio vueltas sin parar en la cama. Corría hacia Quinn en sueños, pero ella desaparecía. Cuando se despertó, antes del amanecer, estaba irascible. Se duchó y miró el teléfono móvil mientras bebía café. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar ella? A su irascible cabeza se le ocurrió algo que le encantó. Tomó aliento, aclaró las ideas y llamó a Quinn.

—Buenos días, señorita Berry —le saludó más despierta que ella—. ¿Qué tal está?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Puedo acompañarte a desayunar?

Se hizo un silencio y ella se preguntó si habría cometido un error.

—Bueno, si no es oportuno y…

—Me encantaría —le interrumpió —. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado y se miró el albornoz.

—¿Veinte minutos…?

—Que sean diez —replicó —. Ven por la puerta norte y emplea el código 3663. Hasta ahora.

Rachel se quedó mirando el móvil. Se quitó el albornoz y fue al dormitorio. Se vistió con ropa de trabajo y, con el pelo todavía mojado, se puso el sombrero, salió de sus aposentos, bajó corriendo las escaleras y siguió por el estrecho camino adoquinado. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no debería correr y aminoró el paso. Marcó el código, empujó la puerta y subió a los aposentos de Quinn. Casi ni llamó a la puerta antes de que ella la abriera vestido con una camisa blanca desabotonada y unos pantalones negros.

—Estoy impresionada, casi lo consigues.

Ella se quitó el sombrero y entró.

—Creo que un caballero nunca debería meter prisa a una mujer y diez minutos es meter prisa.

—Yo tenía prisa —replicó —. Quería estar todo el tiempo posible contigo. Desayuno americano.

Rachel vio la mesa puesta con porcelana y bandejas de plata tapadas.

Se quedó atónita.

—¿Desayunas así todos los días?

—Claro que no. Tomo huevos pasados por agua y una barrita proteínica —Quinn levantó una de las tapas—. Nunca desayuno salchichas en salsa y galletas.

—¿Salchichas en salsa y galletas? —repitió Rachel sin poder creérselo —. No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. Come y recuerda que mañana te espera una barrita proteínica.

—Sí, Su Alteza —dijo ella entre risas.

—Ese nombre empieza a fastidiarme.

—Mi tía se lo puso a tu hermana Franny. Es afectuoso —añadió Rachel mientras empezaba a comer. —¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?

—Porque eres recelosa, abúlica e incrédula —contestó ella mientras se comía una galleta mojada en salsa casi tan buena como las de su tía—.

Está bueno, casi tanto como…

—¿Las de tu tía Hildie? —preguntó comiendo un poco de huevo con galleta—. Ella le dio la receta al chef cuando visitó a Franny.

—Típico de ella —Rachel se rió—. Omitió algo. Puedo notarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Engañó a mi chef?

—No exactamente. Sencillamente, no le dijo todo.

Tú no dices siempre todo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por curiosidad, ¿fue muy seria tu relación con esa modelo sueca? —Anna. Un gran error. Una teatrera. Cuando empezamos a salir, decidió que quería ser princesa heredera de Chantaine.

—Le partiste el corazón —replicó ella.

—Lo dudo. Dos días después de que rompiéramos, salió en las revistas con un multimillonario francés. Poco después, se quedó embarazada y se casaron.

—¿Te partió el corazón?

—Me repuse.

Como se repondría cuando la dejara a ella de lado.

—Por curiosidad, ¿qué tenía de malo? —preguntó ella.

—Estás muy curiosa esta mañana. ¿Eres así todas las mañanas? —No suelo tener una compañía tan impresionante todas las mañanas —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. No has contestado mi pregunta.

—Creo que, para casarse, se tiene que conectar física, emocional e intelectualmente.

Anna y yo no lo hacíamos. Mi padre estaba muriéndose entonces. Ella me vino bien, pero no lo suficiente para durar. Lo supe desde el principio y le dije lo que sentía.

—En eso, eres como un texana —comentó Rachel con una sonrisa—.

No fingimos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó cambiando de conversación. —Va a venir el herrero. Estoy ensayando unos pasos con uno de los caballos. Lo intentaré con Black si no vas a montarlo.

—Es una buena idea. ¿Qué vas a hacer por la noche?

—¿Qué parte de la noche? —preguntó ella—. ¿La cena o la cama?

—La noche —repitió con una mirada que la estremeció.

Ella dejó el tenedor y se cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Soy una mujer texana y no cazamos a nadie. No organizamos encuentros clandestinos por la noche. He organizado un encuentro en el desayuno. La pelota está en tu tejado.

—Eres una rastrera —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo…? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, tú te lo has buscado. Ven a mis aposentos a las diez de la noche.

—Es muy tarde para una chica trabajadora.

—Tengo una cena de trabajo con un visitante egipcio. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Vale, a las diez —Rachel se levantó y se puso el sombrero—. Por favor, felicita al chef de mi parte. Ha sido un desayuno maravilloso. —Lo haré. Podrías sacarle algunos secretos a tu tía sobre sus recetas favoritas…

—No sé, algunas veces puede ser un poco irascible.

—Como su sobrina —replicó ella levantándose.

—Si vas a compararme con mi tía Hildie, me harás un cumplido enorme.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a ella y le quitó el sombrero. —Ha sido una versión muy interesante de un encuentro clandestino por la noche.

—Ha sido un encuentro clandestino para desayunar —le corrigió ella con indignación.

—Parecido —replicó antes de besarla en la boca—. Ha sido la mejor mañana desde hace mucho tiempo. Más adelante, podrás ocuparte de la parte nocturna.

Rachel se mantuvo ocupada hasta las ocho. Había comido un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuetes y mucha agua.

Se duchó y, normalmente, se habría costado para leer antes de quedarse dormida. Esa noche, se puso un vestido vaporoso. Su móvil sonó a las nueve y media.

—¿Tomarías un cóctel conmigo en mi terraza? —le propuso Quinn. Ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Era mucho mejor que un encuentro clandestino.

—¿Una rosa texana? —añadió.

—Esta noche me conformo con agua.

—Tengo mucha —comentó entre risas—. Max pasará a recogerte dentro de un momento.

—No hace falta.

—Sí hace falta —replicó ella tajantemente.

Efectivamente, Max apareció a los pocos minutos y la acompañó hasta el palacio.

—Que lo pase bien, señorita Berry.

—Si yo te llamo Max, tú puedes llamarme Rachel —le dijo ella antes de entrar.

Subió las escaleras con el corazón desbocado y llamó a la puerta. —Buenas noches, hermosa —le saludó la rubia antes de abrazarla—. ¿Te has puesto el vestido por mí?

Ella se sonrojó y acto seguido se enojó.

—No. La verdad es que esta noche pensaba salir de marcha.

Llamaste justo antes de que saliera.

—De marcha… — la miró con el ceño fruncido y se rió —. Eres muy graciosa, Rachel Berry.

—No. Estás demasiado acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se desviva por intentar complacerte.

—Es curioso que no tengas que intentarlo y, aun así, lo consigas — ella le indicó la terraza—. Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ella lo siguió y vio una mesa puesta con una botella de agua, leche y una fuente con galletas.

—Mi tía solía prepararme eso siempre que la visitaba.

¿Son de chocolate? —preguntó antes de sentarse en la silla que le ofreció.

—Como no te apetecía una rosa texana, he pensado que podía apetecerte otro recuerdo de tu hogar —contestó sentándose a su lado.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó ella probando una galleta. —Tengo mis métodos.

—Has vuelto a hablar con Hildie, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes lo ocupado que he estado. ¿Cuándo iba a haber podido llamar a tu tía?

—Alguien ha podido llamarla de tu parte. Gracias.

—No ha dicho que lo haya hecho —replicó Quinn.

—De acuerdo —concedió ella emocionada de que se hubiese tomado esa molestia para complacerla—. ¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba tomar antes de acostarte?

—Una niñera controlaba rigurosamente mi dieta desde que tuve ocho años hasta que me fui al colegio a los doce.

—Eso no parece muy divertido.

—Tenía mis recursos. Me encantaban algunas chocolatinas y uno de mis tíos me las daba de vez en cuando. Las acumulaba en secreto.

—Vaya, habría dicho que te daban todo lo que querías.

Quinn la miró un instante a los ojos y ella se quedó sin aliento. —Te habrías equivocado —Quinn miró hacia otro lado y bebió un poco de agua—. Es verdad que tuve una vida llena de privilegios, pero mi familia siempre me pareció rota. No nos sentíamos una familia. Franny y yo estábamos más unidos que los demás. Sigo intentando que seamos una familia, pero algunas veces me pregunto si no será demasiado tarde. A ella se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía a simple vista. Conocía el dolor de una familia que no estaba unida.

Le tomó la mano.

—Algunas personas dirían que nunca es demasiado tarde.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Intento creerlo, pero me cuesta. Mi padre y mi madre eran un desastre.

—Los míos también.

—Pero tuvieron seis hijos juntos —le rebatió ella.

—La obligación de procrear.

—¿Seis? —preguntó ella con incredulidad—. Hay obligaciones y obligaciones…

—Mi padre quiso casarse con otra mujer, pero ella lo dejó. Mi madre, teóricamente, fue una segunda elección.

Creo que los primeros cinco años pusieron lo mejor de su parte. Después, mi madre intentó retener su interés teniendo más hijos. Jack fue el último y desesperado intento. Mi padre empezó a tener amantes y su matrimonio se convirtió en un contrato.

—¿Ella lo amaba?

—Era una condesa francés muy joven e inocente cuando se casaron, doce años menor que él. Tenía diecinueve al día de la boda. Estoy seguro de que estaba enamorada por su título, emocionada por recibir la adulación del pueblo de Chantaine y, algunas veces, del mundo.

—Diecinueve… ¡Caray! Era muy joven.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sientes por todo el asunto de las amantes? —preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy demorando el matrimonio? No quiero que pase lo mismo cuando me case. Puede ser muy complicado, pero quiero una familia de verdad.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Crees que tienes pocas posibilidades?

Yo creo que las tengo por mi origen.

—Es posible —concedió la rubia—. De tal palo, tal astilla. Sin embargo, ya soy distinto que mi padre. Soy una soberana distinto con objetivos distintos. Haré lo que haga falta para que me tomen en serio y poder mejorar a mi país. No voy a casarme con una modelo del Playboy. No voy a elegir a una mujer por su título ni por su belleza.

—Bien hecho —dijo ella—. Tenemos eso en común. Yo tampoco voy a casarme con un modelo de Playgirl. Bueno, a no ser que bese el suelo que piso y sepa preparar unas costillas increíbles…

—¿Costillas? —repitió —. Franny hablaba de costillas cuando estaba en la universidad en Texas.

—Si se refería a las mismas costillas, no hablaba, gemía de placer.

—¿Puede saberse cuál es la receta de esas costillas? — preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Tienen algún afrodisíaco? —No —contestó ella entre risas—. Son deliciosas y hay millones de recetas. La gente se pelea a puñetazos para defender la mejor manera de prepararlas.

—Parece un poco primitivo…

—Y típico de los paletos del sur —añadió ella—. Sin embargo, cuando has intentado prepararlas, te conviertes en un paleto del sur. —Me recuerda a las fraternidades exclusivas de la universidad en las que me negué a entrar.

—Seguro que no sabían preparar costillas.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Es verdad. Aprender a cocinar no era una prioridad para los estudiantes de Oxford.

—Eso demuestra que la educación está empeorando hasta en el Reino Unido.

Stefan la agarró con fuerza y la sentó en su regazo.

—Gracias a Dios, estás aquí para corregir mi deficiente educación. Quinn se rió sobre su oreja y ella sintió un escalofrío de placer en todo el cuerpo.

—Me gusta ayudar —dijo ella con una voz más entrecortada de lo que le habría gustado.

—Es verdad — volvió a reírse, le tomó la barbilla entre las manos y la miró a los ojos—. Quédate un rato conmigo.

Rachel notó que se hundía en ella. Le habría gustado poder resistirse, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que no podría negarse.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste, :P **

**Aclaro ni glee, ni los personajes son mios, esta es una adaptación **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

ESTA noche vas a cenar en el palacio —le comunicó Bridget con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el despacho de los establos a media mañana.

Rachel no dejaba de sorprenderse de que fuera con zapatos de tacones entre las inmundicias del establo. Ese día llevaba un vestido camisero rosa, un sombrero rosa y unos zapatos rosa. Parecía una princesa de dibujos animados.

—Por curiosidad, ¿dónde has estado o adónde vas? —preguntó Rachel. —A visitar una residencia de ancianos. Ya sé que tengo un aspecto ridículo, pero es alegre. Sobre la cena…

—Bridget, te agradezco la invitación, pero… —No hay peros. Me aburriré como una ostra si no vas.

No va nadie que no sea diez años mayor que yo.

Ten un poco de compasión, Rachel.

—¿Y Andreina?

—La canalla se ha librado, ha dicho que tenía que preparar la tesis.

Un excusa muy oportuna.

—No tengo nada que ponerme —intentó argumentar Rachel. —Para eso se puede ir de compras —le rebatió Bridget con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que trabajar —replicó Rachel con firmeza.

—Y yo. Tienes ese vestido negro, pero deberíamos conseguirte otro.

Dame tus medidas y se las diré a una de mis ayudantes.

Rachel se quedó mirándola fijamente y Bridget frunció el ceño.

—Venga, no seas tímida, no tenemos todo el día. Tus medidas — Bridget suspiró—. De acuerdo, mándaselas a Helga. Éste es su número — Bridget lo apuntó en un papel de la mesa de Rachel—. No te preocupes, se llevará tus medidas a la tumba. A las siete en el salón de baile Serrisa.

—No he dicho…

—Demasiado tarde. No te has negado y eso es como haberlo aceptado. No te arrepentirás. Me ocuparé de que te diviertas. Si a las dos no has llamado a Helga, entonces, yo elegiré algo a ojo.

Bridget se marchó y Rachel se quedó mirándola y pensando que los Fabray sacarían de quicio al santo Job, y ella no era el santo Job. Horas más tarde, Rachel se puso un vestido color crema con sandalias a juego. Helga también había mandado una diadema, pero eso ya era mucho pedir. Se miró en el espejo y se sintió como Cenicienta antes del baile. Fue a llamar a Bridget, pero el móvil sonó justo en ese momento.

—Hola —saludó antes de mirar quién llamaba.

—No puedes echarte atrás —contestó Bridget tajantemente.

—Bridget, no soy yo…

—Imagínate que estás en una fiesta de disfraces. Habrá comida y bebida fantásticas y estaré yo para acompañarte. Tómatelo como una forma de salir de tu concha. Un guardaespaldas te recogerá dentro de media hora.

—Podría ir andando…

—No quiero que sudes —replicó Bridget antes de colgar.

Media hora después, un guardaespaldas apareció en coche delante de su casa.

—Señorita, Berry soy Edward. La llevaré al palacio para la cena oficial de esta noche.

—Gracias, Edward. Soy primeriza, ¿algún consejo?

—Deje que la familia real lleve la iniciativa —contestó él.

—Gracias.

Poco después, entró por la puerta principal del palacio, no por las otras que había usado para encontrarse con Quinn. Al ver el vestíbulo, se acordó de la primera vez que entró en el palacio. Era impresionante, con el suelo y las esculturas de mármol y las lámparas de techo de cristal. Esa noche, además, estaba lleno de mujeres con vestidos de noche y de hombres con esmoquin. Tuvo la sensación de ser una farsante. —Por fin —le saludó Bridget, quien estaba impresionante con un vestido y una diadema dorados—. Estás muy guapa —le alabó antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Dónde está tu diadema?

—Creí que no iba con el vestido —contestó Rachel.

—Iba perfectamente con el vestido —replicó Bridget.

—No soy una princesa y me sentí como si estuviera disfrazándome para Halloween.

—De acuerdo, estás disculpada. Creerás que la mía es ridícula. —Estás muy guapa. Además, tú puedes ponértela porque eres una princesa —Rachel se quedó embobada por las joyas de las demás mujeres—. ¿Crees que son de verdad? Los diamantes de esa mujer son como pelotas de golf.

Bridget miró a la anciana mujer y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es la princesa Margarita de no sé dónde y sí, son de verdad.

¿Quieres conocerla?

—No, gracias, prefiero quedarme en segundo plano. Tú sigue con tu papel de anfitriona.

—Antes quiero que veas a la mujer que he buscado para Quinn — señaló con la cabeza hacia una rubia impresionante—. Es una modelo de trajes de baño de Luxemburgo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy guapa —Rachel tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. ¿Sabe montar?

—¿Montar? —preguntó Bridget con el ceño fruncido.

—Montar a caballo es una de las pasiones de Quinn.

—No lo había pensado. Espero que no quede descartada porque le dan miedo los caballos…

—¿Le dan miedo? —preguntó Rachel con alivio.

—No lo sé, pero ahora que lo pienso, Quinn siempre va sola a montar. Seguramente, tampoco querría que lo acompañara su esposa.

Si Rachel la corregía, Bridget empezaría a preguntar. Rachel no dijo nada. —Tengo que irme, pero lo he organizado para que te sientes a mi lado. Bebe algo, diviértete.

Rachel se fue a un extremo de la habitación para observar a la gente. Como había dicho Bridget, todos parecían diez años mayores que ella, como mínimo. Pudo imaginarse una fiesta igual, pero un siglo antes y con la gente vestida de otra manera.

—Parece como si estuviera en otro mundo —le dijo una voz a su lado—. ¿Es más interesante?

Ella parpadeó, miró a un lado y se encontró con un hombre moreno de treinta y tantos años que la miraba con un brillo burlón en los ojos oscuros.

—Estaba imaginándome cómo sería una fiesta hace cien años. —Abarrotada de madres que espoleaban a sus hijas hacia la familia real —contestó él antes de dar un sorbo de una bebida—. Hoy en día, el príncipe celebra casi todas las fiestas para dignatarios extranjeros, inversores u obras de beneficencia.

—¿Le invitan a menudo?

—Me invitan porque traigo actividad económica a Chantaine. ¿Y a usted?

—Yo no debería estar aquí —contestó ella antes de corregirse—. Me ha invitado la princesa Bridget, pero la verdad es que soy una empleada.

—Es estadounidense, ¿qué hace para el palacio?

—¿Es usted de la prensa?

—¡No! —contestó él entre risas—. Pero si tiene reparos, no tenemos que hablar de su empleo.

—No tengo reparos. Soy la responsable de las caballerizas reales.

—Impresionante. Los magníficos caballos de Quinn.

—¿La conoce bien? —preguntó ella mirándolo detenidamente. —Un poco. Me llamo Nic Lafitte —se presentó él tendiendo la mano —. ¿Y usted?

—Rachel Berry —contestó ella dándole la mano—. Ese nombre me suena.

—¿Nic? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Rachel se rió casi sin quererlo y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Lafitte. Es el nombre de un pirata famoso.

—Creía que ése era Barbazul.

—No —replicó ella riéndose otra vez—. Lafitte era un pirata famoso en Nueva Orleans. ¿Alguna relación?

—¿Parezco un pirata? —preguntó él levantando las manos.

—Ahora que lo dices…

—Rachel, ¿dónde te habías metido? Es hora de cenar —comentó Bridget con una mirada acerada hacia Nic—. Señor Lafitte, vaya sorpresa.

Espero que disfrute la fiesta de esta noche.

—Más de lo que me esperaba, Alteza. Sobre todo, después de conocer a la señorita Berry. Está más guapa que nunca, princesa Bridget.

—Gracias —dijo ella sin sentirlo—. Discúlpenos. Nos esperan en el comedor.

—Me encantaría acompañar a la señorita Berry si tiene otras obligaciones —se ofreció él.

—No hace falta.

Bridget la agarró de la muñeca y se la llevó.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó Rachel—. ¿Nic Lafitte y tú habéis tenido algún asunto amoroso?

—Ni hablar —contestó Bridget con un desdén que no había mostrado nunca—. Nunca tendría nada que ver con Lafitte, ni nadie de la familia Fabray. No tengo tiempo de explicártelo ahora, pero confía en mí. Hay mucha inquina entre las dos familias.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo invitáis a vuestra fiesta?

Bridget suspiró mientras entraban en el salón de baile.

—Porque trae negocios a Chantaine y financia mucha causas.

—Vaya, un verdadero monstruo —comentó Rachel sin entender nada. —Su tío bisabuelo mató a un Fabray y su padre sedujo a la mujer que debería haberse casado con mi padre.

—De acuerdo, puedo entender que eso lo excluya de las amistades de los Fabray, pero ¿por qué lo invitáis?

—Estamos siendo civilizados. Mira, Agnes y Quinn están hablando. Ella asiente con la cabeza y sonríe —Bridget dio unas palmadas antes de fruncir el ceño—. Pero… ¿qué hace la condesa Laticia con el consejero Tomas?

Rachel miró y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Las dos mujeres eran increíblemente guapas.

—Está enredando —siguió Bridget con indignación—. ¿Cómo va a estar Agnes con Quinn si Tomas está azuzando a la condesa hacia él? Voy a arreglarlo — murmuró mientras se marchaba.

Un rato después, Agnes iba a sentarse a un lado de Quinn y la joven condesa al otro. Bridget volvió con una expresión triunfal en la cara. —Mucho mejor —comentó la princesa—. Agnes se merece una pelea justa, ¿no?

Rachel deseó que le importara menos que Quinn estuviese rodeado por dos mujeres que harían cualquier cosa por captar su atención, pero se sintió más desdichada con cada plato de la cena y la comida no tuvo nada que ver. Estaba segura de que Quinn no sabía que estaba.

¿Por qué iba a saberlo si estaba entre una modelo y una condesa? Bridget charló con toda la mesa y de vez en cuando murmuraba algo sobre Agnes y Quinn. Cuando llegaron a los postres, Rachel se habría puesto a gritar.

—Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco —le dijo a Bridget—.

Discúlpame.

Se levantó de la mesa, salió a la terraza y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Rachel.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó una voz masculina entre la sombras. Nic Lafitte apareció, ella volvió a tomar aliento y fue a la barandilla de mármol.

—No es como las barbacoas a las que estoy acostumbrada. —¡Texas! —exclamó él—. Es por el deje. Sabía que eras del sur, pero no de dónde. ¿He acertado?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un cóctel? Pareces molesta.

—No lo estoy —mintió ella—. Solo estoy fuera de mi ambiente. Creo que voy a dar por terminada la velada.

—Es una pena —él sacó una tarjeta—. Paso por aquí de vez en cuando. Llámame.

—No lo creo —replicó ella levantando una mano.

—Ya, Bridget te ha hablado de mi familia. No soy tan malo. Incluso, soy texano en parte. Tengo un rancho allí.

—Entonces, ¿puedes hacer de vaquero cuando te apetece? Rachel había oído hablar de hombres como Nic que iban a sus ranchos desde todo el mundo.

—No puedo negar que me guste después de pasar mucho tiempo en reuniones, pero tú también lo añoras un poco.

Era verdad, sobre todo, esa noche.

—Tengo que irme.

—Te acompañaré adentro —se ofreció él.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta —replicó ella.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —insistió él mientras abría la puerta.

Sólo había unos pasos entre la terraza y el salón de baile y Rachel se paró en seco cuando vio a Quinn a unos metros de ella.

—Qué oportuno. La alteza siempre agradece personalmente a todos su asistencia —dijo Nic.

—Conmigo puede ahorrárselo —dijo ella retrocediendo. En ese momento, Quinn levantó la mirada y la vio…

con Nic Lafitte. Apretó un segundo las mandíbulas y Rachel esperó que se limitara a no hacerle caso. No quería hablar con ella en esa situación. Era irreal y le incomodaba. Quinn, sin embargo, susurró algo a su ayudante y se dirigió hacia ella. Rachel notó que se le humedecían las palmas de las manos.

—Señorita Berry, no sabía que había venido —le saludó Quinn tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la estrechó e hizo algo que esperó que se pareciese a una reverencia.

—Alteza, la princesa Bridget me invitó.

—No le he visto en toda la noche.

—Habéis estado muy ocupado atendiendo a vuestras… invitadas.

Ella arqueó una ceja y se dirigió a Nic.

—Gracias por su contribución a Chantaine.

—Lo considero un honor y una obligación, Alteza. Al fin y al cabo, mi familia es parte de la historia de Chantaine.

Ha sido una velada esplendida y más esplendida todavía por la presencia de la señorita Berry.

Rachel miró a Nic como si estuviera loco. Luego, miró a Quinn y vio que estaba apretando las mandíbulas. Era interesante…

—Me alegro de que lo haya pasado bien. Hablaremos más tarde —le dijo Quinn a Rachel mirándola unos segundos a los ojos antes de darse la vuelta.

Rachel se sintió como si la hubiese calcinado y no pudo moverse.

—¿Estás segura de que sólo eres la responsable de las caballerizas?

—le preguntó Nic.

—Claro que soy la responsable de las caballerizas. ¿Acaso parezco otra cosa?

—Pareces como si pudieras ser una reina —contestó Nic.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de que dices sandeces. Me voy a la cama.

Buenas noches.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedo acompañarte?

—Ni en un millón de años —contestó ella.

—La princesa Bridget te ha asustado.

—No es por eso —replicó ella.

—Mmm… —murmuró él como si supiese demasiado.

—Búscate otra chica. Estoy segura de que no te costará.

Buenas noches.

Rachel se acercó a Bridget, quien estaba con Agnes, un ejemplo de la perfección femenina.

—Rachel, te presento a Agnes. Agnes, te presento a Rachel. Es la nueva responsable de las caballerizas de Quinn y todos la adoramos.

—Buenas noches —Agnes sonrió—. ¿Te gustan los caballos?

—Sí, gracias, Agnes. Encantada de haberte conocido. Alteza, me marcho a casa —le dijo a Bridget—. Gracias por invitarme.

—Es muy pronto… —Bridget dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel—. Ciao, Rachel.

—Ciao —murmuró Rachel.

Se levantó el borde del vestido y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta principal, salió y pensó quitarse los zapatos. —Señorita Berry, ¿quiere que la lleve a su alojamiento? —le preguntó el chófer.

—Me encantaría, gracias.

El chófer se bajó y le abrió la puerta.

—¿Lo ha pasado bien? —le preguntó él.

—Mmm… Estoy deseando llegar a mi habitación.

Rachel se montó en el coche, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. No debería haber ido. Pasaron unos segundos, y el coche se paró.

—Le acompañaré hasta la puerta —se ofreció el chófer.

—Gracias.

Rachel se recompuso, se bajó y subió hasta su apartamento. Entro, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en el sofá. Las imágenes de Agnes, la condesa y Quinn le rondaban por la cabeza sin parar.

—Nunca más —dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba. Quizá una ducha pudiera borrarle esa noche de la cabeza y así dormir tranquilamente. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas?

Volvieron a llamar. Miró por la mirilla y vio a Quinn que esperaba con impaciencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó abriendo de par en par.

—Buenas noches —Quinn entró y cerró la puerta—. ¿Lo has pasado bien con Lafitte?

—No especialmente —contestó ella—. Quiero decir, fue amable y tiene un pasado interesante.

—Rachel —dijo Quinn apretando las mandíbulas.

—Además, no estaba rodeado por dos bellezas que rivalizaban por su atención y estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por casarse con…..

—Yo no invité a esas mujeres.

—Cualquiera de las dos sería perfecta para el… empleo —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—No voy a casarme con ninguna.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque yo tomaré la decisión definitiva y no voy a renunciar a mi relación contigo por una esposa a la que no amo.

Rachel parpadeó. No se lo había esperado.

—Esta relación entre nosotros es un disparate.

—No puedo discrepar —ella la abrazó—, pero te he encontrado y no voy a renunciar a ti.

Sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de ella diera un vuelco a la vez que sabía que no podía ser lo que necesitaba.

—Tienes obligaciones. No puedo ser tu princesa.

—Calla por esta noche —le pidió ella—. Calla y déjame que haga el amor contigo.

Rachel le dejó y Quinn la llevó a la gloria, pero cuando se despertó, estaba sola. Intentó no darle más vueltas a esa relación, pero, en parte, detestaba que tuvieran que hacer todo en secreto. Se preguntó si Quinn elegiría una esposa, una mujer que satisficiera sus necesidades como amante, amiga y representante de Chantaine. Le preocupaba que esa mujer pudiera existir, temía que esa mujer le robara el corazón de Quinn.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía robárselo si no le pertenecía?

Tres mañanas más tarde, se despertó y vio a Quinn, sólo con los pantalones del pijama, que iba de un lado a otro hablando por el móvil. La había convencido para que pasara la noche con ella.

—Repite eso —dijo quedándose quieto delante de su cama—. Es imposible —volvió a ir de un lado a otro—. Siempre uso protección.

Rachel parpadeó. ¿Protección?

—Exijo una prueba de ADN —Quinn escuchó un momento—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya se ha hecho una prueba de ADN? ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero otra y quiero que la hagan los mejores laboratorios del mundo. Hablaremos luego —Quinn cerró el móvil y se quedó mirando la pared hasta que, un momento después, se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos—. Doy por supuesto que has oído la conversación.

—He oído las palabras «protección» y «prueba de ADN». Parece una combinación explosiva —contestó ella dejando escapar una risita mientras se cubría con la sábana y se levantaba.

Ella la miró con gesto de furia.

—Perdona —dijo ella aunque se le escapó otra risita—. Perdona, de verdad. Estoy nerviosa y por eso reacciono así. ¿Quién es el niño? ¿Quién es la madre?

—La madre es Maja, la modelo con la que salí hace un par de años.

Se lió con ese multimillonario francés a los pocos días de romper conmigo.

Según la prensa, él era el padre de Stephenia, no tiene ni dos años.

—Es muy pequeña —comentó ella con lástima—. ¿Por qué te llaman ahora?

—Maja y su marido han muerto en un accidente con una lancha fuera borda. Maja no dejó un tutor en su testamento, sólo dejó dicho en una nota confidencial que yo soy el padre del bebé. El marido de Maja nunca incluyó a la niña en su testamento.

—No… Pobre niña. Tienes que traerla inmediatamente.

—Ni siquiera sé si es mi hija —replicó Quinn con incredulidad—.

Necesito la prueba del ADN.

—Pero, al parecer, ya se la han hecho.

—Una. Necesito una confirmación para algo tan importante.

Además, tengo que pensar qué es lo mejor para la niña y la familia real. En el pasado, lo consejeros siempre insistían en que un hijo ilegítimo debía criarse lejos del palacio.

—Tienes que estar de broma —dijo Rachel boquiabierta—. ¿Vas a dejar que una niñera la críe en Pernambuco para que no manche el nombre de los Fabray?

—No tienes derecho a criticarme ni a acusarme. No he tomado ninguna decisión.

—No se trata de acusar ni de criticar. Se trata de hacer lo correcto.

Resolvedlo vos, Su Alta Paternidad.

Rachel dejó caer la sábana y empezó a vestirse.

—Rach… —dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio lo atormentado que estaba.

—No estoy preparado para criar a una niña —siguió ella.

—Como la mayoría de las personas. La diferencia es que tú tienes un montón de consejeros y puedes contratar a un par de niñeras.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Cómo cambiarían mis sentimientos hacia ti? Sólo cambiarían si abandonaras o descuidaras a tu hija.

Además, no creo que fueses capaz de hacerlo. —Esto va a ser una pesadilla de relaciones públicas. Los funcionarios de alto rango que han estado moviendo los hilos contra mí se frotarán las manos.

—O no —replicó ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te haces algunas fotos con la pequeña princesa en brazos, cualquiera que te critique quedará como un desalmado —le explicó ella—. Sólo una advertencia. Las fotos son fáciles de hacer, lo complicado es ser madre —Rachel se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano—. Creo que tienes buena pasta.

—¿Yo? —preguntó riéndose sin ganas.

—Sabes cómo es el padre que no quieres ser. Eso puede ayudarte a cuidarla y alguien que sí quieres ser.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste, :P**

**Aclaro ni glee, ni los personajes son mios, esta es una adaptación**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima**

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Quinn miró su reloj por décima vez en cinco minutos.

El avión que llevaba a su hija había aterrizado y ella llegaría enseguida. Un minuto después, su móvil vibró al haber recibido un mensaje. La limusina con su hija estaba llegando al palacio. Incapaz de esperar más, salió del despacho y bajó hasta el vestíbulo. Tomó aliento y esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad. La puerta principal se abrió y uno de sus guardaespaldas entró acompañando a una joven que llevaba en brazos a una niña diminuta con la cabeza llena de rizos morenos y el pulgar metido en la boca. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miró alrededor con cautela.

—Alteza —la saludó el guardaespaldas—. Os presento a Hilda. Lleva dos meses cuidando a Stephenia.

—Hola, Hilda —saludó Quinn a la joven.

—Gracias, Alteza —la joven zarandeó levemente a Stephenia—.

Stephie, es tu otra madre, salúdala.

Stephenia la miró y escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Hilda. —Está cansada y cohibida —explicó Hilda—. Vamos, cariño, es tu mamá.

Hilda hizo un gesto como si fuese a dejar a Stephenia en brazos de Quinn. Ella se quedó paralizada y Stephenia dejó escapar un alarido aterrador.

—A lo mejor quiere comer algo o descansar —intervino Quinn—. Un empleado puede acompañaros al cuarto de la niña.

Mientras la niña seguía gritando por el pasillo, Quinn se preguntó qué se había esperado. Esa niña no sabía nada de ella y cuando la miró se asustó, naturalmente. No sabía qué hacer con una niña de dos años. Cuando la vio la primera vez, le pareció inocente y angelical, como si necesitara protección. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, se preguntó si no sería una alienígena. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan pequeño pudiera hacer un ruido tan estruendoso? En ese momento entendió por qué sus antepasados habían mantenido lejos a los hijos ilegítimos. Si todos los niños gritaban así, lo raro era que sus padres hubieran permitido que cualquier niño se hubiese criado allí. Ella, naturalmente, tuvo una legión de niñeras hasta que lo mandaron a un internado. Rachel le había presentado muchas posibilidades maravillosas con su hija, pero al oír sus alaridos por el pasillo, se preguntó por qué su hija iba querer que la tomara en brazos, por no decir nada de sacarse una foto con ella. Quinn se temió que tardaría años en conseguirlo.

—No para de gritar —le comunicó Quinn a Rachel—. Mi hija no para de gritar.

Rachel se mordió el labio para contener la risa.

Evidentemente, no tenía experiencia con niños pequeños. —Casi todos los niños de su edad gritan —la tranquilizó ella acariciándole la espalda.

—Gritó cuando creyó que iba a tomarla en brazos. No fue un encuentro muy halagüeño.

—Bueno, ha volado por media Europa para llegar a un sitio desconocido. No ve a su madre por ningún lado.

Estará cansada y asustada. Tienes que darle otra oportunidad. En realidad, como es tu hija, tienes que darle infinidad de oportunidades.

—Voy a dársela dentro de unos minutos. ¿No me acompañarías?

—Claro —contestó ella con cierta sorpresa—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Iremos al cuarto de la niña.

—De acuerdo. Puedo prever que saldrá mejor que el primer encuentro.

Al cabo de un rato, entraron en el cuarto de la niña, donde Stephenia estaba agarrando una manta y chupándose el pulgar mientras apretaba unos botones que encendían unas luces en un tablero. Hilda observaba la escena desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Stephenia y Hilda levantaron la mirada a la vez y la niñera se puso de pie.

—Alteza…

Stephenia miró con animadversión a Quinn, luego a Rachel y otra vez a Quinn. Rachel se acercó a la zona de juegos y se sentó. Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó a su lado mientras tomaba un libro y empezaba a leerlo en voz alta.

Pasó la primera página y poco después, Stephenia se acercó y miró por encima de su hombro. Rachel pasó otra página y la niña se sentó a su lado sin soltar la manta ni sacarse el pulgar de la boca. Rachel siguió leyendo y Stephenia se apoyó en ella. Acabó el libro y la niña se sentó, agarró el sombrero texano de Rachel y se lo puso en la cabeza.

—¿Eres una vaquera? —le preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

Stephenia miró hacia otro lado con timidez. Quinn se acercó y Stephenia abrió mucho los ojos, la miró, arrugó la cara y empezó a llorar y gritar. Ella miró a Rachel, se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta. Rachel tomó su sombrero y rozó la frente de Stephenia. Estaba muy caliente. —Creo que tiene fiebre —dijo Rachel pasando la mano por su frente otra vez.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Quinn dándose la vuelta.

—No me he dado cuenta —intervino Hilda—. Con tantos cambios y nerviosismo…

—Llamaré al médico del palacio inmediatamente.

Por favor, quédate con Stephenia —le pidió Quinn a Rachel antes de salir de la habitación.

—No te sientes bien, ¿verdad, cariño? —dijo Rachel sentándose a la niña en el regazo—. Toma, te dejo el sombrero. ¿Dónde te duele? Stephenia siguió gimiendo y sollozando, pero ya no gritaba.

—No sé si soy la persona indicaba para este trabajo —comentó Hilda—. Solo era una ayudante hasta hace unas semanas y no me he dado cuenta de la fiebre. Creo que debería dimitir.

—No… La niña ha sufrido muchos cambios. Por favor, dale un poco de tiempo.

—Pero esta isla está muy apartada y no tengo amigos ni familia. —Es una isla preciosa y no está tan apartada como te imaginas. Espera un poco. Cuando todo se haya asentado un poco, habrá otra niñera para que trabaje contigo.

—Sin embargo, también llora conmigo desde que llegamos aquí.

—Es comprensible, está enferma.

—Ya veremos —replicó Hilda mirando a la niña.

Se abrió la puerta y una empleada asomó la cabeza.

—El médico está aquí para ver al bebé.

Después de veinte minutos entre llantos, el médico diagnosticó que tenía una infección en el oído y le dio la primera dosis de antibióticos. Stephenia, cansada, se quedó dormida en brazos de Hilda. Quinn y Rachel volvieron a los aposentos de ella y se sentaron en el sofá.

—Ha sido agotador —comentó Quinn—. No puedo decir que fuese mejor que ayer.

—Al menos, tienes una explicación para su comportamiento. Tú también estarías malhumorado si te doliera el oído.

—Es verdad —ella se pasó una mano por el pelo—. ¿Cuándo estará más tranquila?

—Los niños pequeños son como el tiempo. Hace sol y acto seguido se desata una tormenta.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—He cuidado niños. ¿Tú no? —preguntó ella en tono burlón. —No puedo decir que haya cuidado niños, pero tengo cinco hermanos menores y ninguno gritaba sin parar.

—Que tú sepas. A lo mejor no estabas cerca cuando gritaban.

—Rachel, ¿qué voy a hacer con esta hija?

—Quererla —contestó ella—. Acabará entrando en razón.

—¿Cuando tenga veinte años? —preguntó ella con ironía.

—No… Creo que para entonces habrás bajado unos cien puntos en el cociente intelectual.

Quinn gruñó.

—Veremos si recuperas tu sombrero —dijo ella.

Rachel se rió al acordarse de cómo se había aferrado la niña al sombrero mientras el médico la examinaba.

—Podrías conseguirle uno para ella.

—Puede solucionarse. ¿Cómo te la ganaste tan deprisa? —le preguntó.

—No es magia. Tú también puedes sentarte en el suelo a leer un libro. Eres más alto y con voz más profunda, la asustas. Tienes que ponerte a su altura.

—No recuerdo que mi madre o mi padre se sentaran en el suelo conmigo.

—Dijiste que ibas a ser distinto.

—Es posible —confirmó ella en tono pensativo—. ¿Por qué me parecerá más complicado que mejorar la economía de Chantaine?

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Te aseguro que es pan comido en comparación con la adolescencia.

—No puedo ni imaginármela en este momento —replicó con un gruñido.

—Has conocido a Stephenia, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Bridget entre risas en la cafetería donde estaban almorzando—. Dios es justo. Quinn tiene una hija que no para de gritar. Ella consigue que todos queramos gritar.

—¿Has estado con ella? —le preguntó Rachel.

—La he visto. No soporto a los niños que gritan.

—Es un bebé sin madre y es tu sobrina —replicó Rachel. —Vas a fastidiarme la diversión —se quejó Bridget—. Acabaré siendo una buena tía, pero no puedo pasar más de una hora con niños tan pequeños, excepto con la hija de Franny. Ella era un sueño, pero Stephenia es una pesadilla.

Además, estamos aquí para hablar de la función benéfica para niños. Me gusta la idea de una fiesta con rock duro y rap.

—¿Y dónde entran los niños? —preguntó Rachel.

—No sabía que tuvieran que entrar. Creía que teníamos que recaudar dinero para ellos.

—Se pueden hacer las dos cosas —Rachel se rió—. Podemos dedicarles un día. Castillos de arena en la playa durante el día y fiesta para adultos por la noche.

—Me gusta, pero también me gusta la idea de subastar trabajos manuales de los niños.

—Puede hacerse. Consigue un buen grupo y algunos aperitivos… —Tendría que ser una comida con cuatro platos —le interrumpió Bridget.

—No en la playa. Además, se trata de ganar dinero. Si pudieras conseguir que acudieran algunos famosos, sería mucho más atractivo. —¡La primera aparición de Quinn con su hija! —exclamó Bridget con un brillo en los ojos.

Rachel se mordió el labio al pensar en la situación tan complicada de Quinn con su hija.

—No sé si puedes contar con eso.

—Seguro que para entonces habremos conseguido que deje de gritar —argumentó Bridget.

—Ya sé que ahora estás pasando un momento complicado con Quinn, pero, al menos, la tienes, tienes un hermano y hermanas.

—Debes de añorar mucho a tu hermano —comentó Bridget en tono abatido—. ¿Por qué no habéis estado en contacto desde que sois adultos? —No puedo encontrarlo y me temo que es porque él no quiere que lo encuentren. Mi infancia no fue agradable y la suya fue peor todavía — Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire para contener las lágrimas—. Sé que Quinn y tú discutís con frecuencia, pero no te olvides de lo importante que ella es para ti y de lo importante que tú eres para ella. Además, no me refiero que seas importante por las obligaciones que cumples.

Bridget miró su copa y pasó un dedo por el borde.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Aunque fue aterrador con Franny y pareció que estaba molesto porque lo dejaba sin apoyo, en realidad, estaba molesto porque no podía protegerla. Se moriría si nos pasara algo a cualquiera de nosotros. Sigo creyendo que su temperamento mejoraría mucho si tuviera una esposa… o una amante.

Rachel no pudo decir nada.

Quinn esperó a que su hija dejara de tener fiebre para ir a su cuarto. Aun así, la niña gritó en cuanto entró. Ella se sentó en el suelo y leyó, pero Stephenia se sentó en el rincón más alejado y lo observó con cara de espanto.

Saber que su hija la temía tanto era como una puñalada en el corazón. Una tarde, a última hora, fue con Rachel.

Stephenia estaba mucho más interesada en Rachel que en ella.

Rachel había conseguido recuperar el sombrero una noche mientras Stephie estaba dormida y la niña quería recuperarlo. Se acercó a Rachel y señaló el sombrero texano.

—¿Quieres que te preste el sombrero? —preguntó Rachel—. ¿Puedes pedirlo por favor?

Stephie siguió con el pulgar en la boca y volvió a señalarlo. —Tienes que decir «por favor» —insistió Rachel—. ¿Qué vais a leer hoy, Altitud?

—El gato en el sombrero —contestó ella sentándose en el suelo como había hecho otras noches.

—Vaya, uno de mis favoritos —comentó Rachel sentándose a su lado. Al cabo de unas páginas, Stephenia se puso al lado de Rachel y le tocó el sombrero. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Pídelo por favor.

Quinn dejó de leer, pero Rachel le hizo un gesto para que siguiese.

Quinn siguió y dos páginas después Stephenia habló por fin.

—Po favoo…

Rachel sonrió y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Qué niña tan lista. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Stephie sonrió con timidez y el sombrero tapándole media cara.

—Po favoo… —repitió la niña.

—Muy bien —le alabó Rachel—. Te gusta el sombrero, ¿verdad?

Stephie se levantó un poco el sombrero para poder mirarla.

—Po favoo…

Quinn se sintió orgullosa, pero tuvo la sensación de que eso no solucionaba su problema.

—Entonces, ¿ya sabe decir «po favoo»?

—Es un paso —contestó Rahel con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, pero no sabemos si dejará de gritar —replicó ella antes de intentar tocar a la niña y de que ella gritara—. Como comprobarás.

—Es verdad —Rachel suspiró—. Me iré de la habitación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sin poder evitar el pánico.

—Porque Stephenia y tú tenéis que aprender a comunicaros. —Llevo intentándolo, sin resultados, desde que llegó aquí —le recordó la rubia.

—Es verdad y te admiro por ello. Cuando me vaya de la habitación, quiero que susurres.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

—Completamente —contestó ella mientras salía de la habitación.

Stephenia miró a Rachel y luego miró a Quinn con recelo. —Sí, me he quedado contigo —susurró ella—. Ojalá también se hubiese quedado ella.

Quinn siguió susurrando El gato en el sombrero y, cuando faltaba una página para acabarlo, su hija se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su costado. Ella estuvo a punto de llorar.

—Alteza, necesitáis una esposa más que nunca —afirmó Tomas—. Con el escándalo que habéis organizado al aceptar la paternidad de una hija ilegítima, la mejor solución es que os caséis. Aunque estoy seguro de que bastantes de las candidatas declinarían la oferta.

—Por Stephenia… —afirmó Quinn más que preguntó. —Teniendo en cuenta la categoría de vuestras posibles parejas, muchas preferirán no tener una hijastra.

—Entonces, yo tampoco querría a esa mujer como esposa.

—Naturalmente —replicó el consejero con nerviosismo —. Mi interés, nuestro interés, es por el bien de Chantaine… y el vuestro.

Quinn captó el orden de prioridades. Lo había aceptado siempre, pero en ese momento tenía que pensar también en Stephenia. —No tengo intención de buscar una esposa por el momento. Estoy creando una relación con una hija que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Mi prioridad es ayudar a que Stephenia se sienta a gusto y estrechar la relación familiar con mis hermanos. Mis padres y los consejeros la descuidaron y estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo.

—Vos y vuestros hermanos recibisteis la mejor educación posible — replicó Tomas con indignación—. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que necesitabais algún lazo fraternal?

Ninguno de vuestros predecesores manifestaron esa necesidad.

Vuestro padre no apreciaba mucho a su hermano.

—No soy mi padre.

El consejero lo miró un rato a los ojos y luego miró hacia otro lado. —Vuestro padre tenía otros principios en lo relativo a los hijos ilegítimos.

—Explícate —le ordenó Quinn.

—No es nada. Sólo unas medidas preventivas que nunca fueron necesarias, gracias a Dios.

Quinn estuvo tentada de exigirle que se las explicara, pero no tenía interés en seguir entreteniendo al consejero.

—Me alegro de que entiendas mis prioridades.

—Sí, Alteza, pero pronto vais a tener que casaros.

—Lo primero es lo primero. Sin embargo, estoy buscando niñera.

Tomas parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—Haré indagaciones. Se oyen rumores de que la niña es un poco… expresiva.

—Expresiva no es la expresión adecuada —replicó Quinn entre risas —. No para de gritar, pero estamos corrigiéndolo. Es curioso, cuando le susurras, suele callarse.

—Enhorabuena —le felicitó el consejero con seriedad—. Si habéis encontrado el secreto para callar a una mujer, habéis encontrado el secreto de la tranquilidad.

—Quiero que mi hija se sienta amada y amparada.

Todavía no he encontrado el secreto para eso.

—Vuestro padre nunca habría expresado esa preocupación en voz alta. Sois distinto a él.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Al día siguiente, Stephenia y Quinn fueron a visitar los establos. —No estoy muy segura de que sea una buena idea —comentó Rachel al recibirlos.

Stephenia, con el pulgar en la boca y sin soltar su manta, miró a Rachel y su sombrero negro, que había recuperado por quinta vez. La niña se sacó el dedo de la boca y lo señaló.

—Po favoo…

—Tenemos que conseguirle un sombrero —dijo Rachel mientras se lo quitaba con desesperación.

—Le he dado uno blanco, pero prefiere el tuyo —comentó ella mientras ponía al sombrero a su hija.

Stephenia esbozó una sonrisa y Quinn se preguntó si sabría que estaba manipulando a los adultos.

—Ya, ya… —replicó Rachel—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Pídele a la niñera que lo recupere esta noche cuando Stephie se quede dormida.

—Claro. ¿Vamos a presentarle a Black?

—Ni hablar —contestó ella—. ¿Quieres asustarla para siempre? —Black la protegerá.

—Después de aterrarla. Gus es nuestro hombre. Él sí que es un caballero —afirmó ella mientras se dirigía al cajón del caballo—. Hola, guapo. Quiero que conozcas a alguien, sé bueno —susurró ella mientras indicaba a Quinn que se acercara—. ¿Verdad que es precioso? —le preguntó a Stephie—. Tiene un pelo muy suave. Mira sus orejas, Stephie.

La niña lo miró fijamente y luego movió la mano hacia él. —¿Quieres acariciarlo? —le preguntó Quinn mientras le acercaba la mano al cuello—. ¿Es suave?

Ella levantó más la mano y él se la llevó hasta las orejas de Gus.

—¡Oh…! —exclamó la niña.

—Creo que le gusta —dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel.

—Sí —confirmó ella mientras Stephenia acariciaba el hocico de Gus.

El caballo resopló y asustó a la niña.

—Es un ruido muy gracioso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Rachel riéndose.

Stephenia pareció dudarlo un momento y luego también se rió.

Quinn se quedó pasmada. Era la primera vez que oía reírse a su hija. Rachel acarició el hocico de Gus y él volvió a resoplar. Stephenia se rió con más fuerza, una risa que retumbó por todo el establo.

—¿No se puede grabar el resoplido de Gus? —preguntó Quinn a Rachel.

—Tenemos que intentarlo —contestó ella.

—¿Nos acompañarás a almorzar?

Ella, emocionada por la invitación, notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿No crees que esto debería quedar entre vosotros dos?

—No —contestó tajantemente y con los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Vamos.

Iban a comer en una mesa en los aposentos de Quinn, pero Rachel propuso una manta en el suelo.

—Un picnic. Después, puedes sacudir la manta y meterla en la lavadora —ella hizo una breve pausa—. Bueno, supongo que no la lavarás tú, pero una manta da menos trabajo a todos.

Al cabo de un rato, les sirvieron la comida en una manta. Stephie, sin quitarse el sombrero de Rachel, tomó su comida de una fuente.

—Mmm —murmuró mientras comía pollo con aguacate.

—Come de todo —comentó Rachel—. Eso está muy bien.

—Quiero darte las gracias por tu consejo de que susurrara —le dijo Quinn mientras comía su sándwich—. Da resultado casi siempre. —Podrías intentarlo también con la música. Tendrás que encontrar la que le gusta, pero estoy segura de que le gusta la música.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Quinn mientras miraba comer a su hija.

—Sí. Sólo espero que no sea rap —contestó ella en tono burlón. —Estás disfrutando un poco demasiado con todo esto— replicó ella.

—Te recuerdo que antes de conocerte creía que eras la persona más arrogante del mundo. Una niña de dos años te ha bajado los humos. —No me ha bajado los humos. Stephenia y yo estamos en negociaciones.

—¿Quién está ganando esta negociación? —preguntó ella conteniéndose la risa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que era sexy y burlona a la vez.

—Es una serie de negociaciones que acabaré ganando.

—Te lo recordaré si seguimos hablando cuando sea una adolescente —le amenazó ella.

—Seguiremos hablando cuando sea una adolescente y yo ganaré.

—Lo veremos.

—No deberías dudar cuando tengo la certeza de algo —insistió con fastidio.

—Sólo soy sincera. ¿Quieres que no lo sea?

—No —contestó ella al cabo de un instante—. Tengo que verte esta noche después de las ocho.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste, :P **

**Aclaro ni glee, ni los personajes son mios, esta es una adaptación **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Quinn estába Reunida Con El Ministro de Energía. Era Importante Ministro un, Pero estába distraída Por las risas Femeninas Que se filtraban Por La ventana entreabierta de do despacho. Hizo ONU Esfuerzo párrafo Mirar Por La Ventana. ¿Bridget? ¿Andreina? No Supo Quien era La Otra mujer Hasta Que vio el sombrero negro. El columpio Subía y Bajaba y Oyó las risas de Stephenia. Era ONU Que sonido embotellar Que habria. Estába Seguro De Que tenia cualidades curativas y De Que podria resolver la paz Mundial. -Alteza ... ¿Estais atendiendo un plan de mi? Pregunto -LE el Ministro.

-Perdona, Charles -Quinn sí Paso la mano Por La Cara -. Estába distraído. ¿Te importaría mandarme Electrónico Correo ONU?

Absoluto -ES. Yo también Tengo Una niña Pequeña. Es Increíble de Como pueden agotarte En Una Hora. Mi Esposa me salva la vida. No se como podeis Hacerlo vos.

-es Complicado, Pero vamos apañándonos. Stephenia adaptándose ESTA.

-¿Y Vos? Pregunto -LE Charles Redmond-. Disculpadme decirlo POR, Pero ESTAMOS Preocupados.

-¿Por Qué? -preguntó Quinn Con El fruncido- ceño. Tengo Salud y soy responsable.

-Si, Pero Una Esposa os facilitaría Mucho las Cosas. ¿Os habeis planteado casaros?

Quinn apretó Las mandibulas Segundo un, Pero decidio Ser comprensivo.

Casare -Me, Pero No quiero precipitarme estafa Algo tan Importante CUANDO ACABO de enterarme de Que Tengo Una hija. Lo Primero es lo Primero. Quiero cerciorarme de Que Stephenia ESTA a gusto en do nuevo Hogar. ¿Te raro Muy PARECE? -No Si lo decis asi, Alteza.

Quinn sí Pregunto de Como Tenia Que decirlo PORQUE HABIA DICHO lo Infinidad de Veces una Distintos Consejeros y ministros.

-Gracias Por tus desvelos y tu Confianza en mi. Cuento Con Ella. -Naturalmente -Charles Sí Puso Muy recto-. Tengo Toda La Confianza en vos.

-Gracias. Te Invitare un CENAR Con Tu Esposa y Tus Hijos.

Gracias -Muchas, Alteza, Pero Mis Hijos hijo Demasiado Jóvenes párr una cena oficial -replicó Charles estafa Cierto espanto reflejado en La Voz.

-Estaba Pensando en algo mas informal. Es Posible Que Tu Esposa y tú podais Darme Consejos.

-Sería Honra ONU -Charles sí levantó-. Gracias otra vez, Alteza. Os Mandare Las Notas.

-Gracias, Charles.

Quinn sí Levanto y acompañó al Ministro del la del hasta puerta. En Cuanto sí Marcho, llamo a la extensión de las Relaciones Públicas del palacio, Quien contesto INMEDIATAMENTE.

-Alteza, ¿En que sí puedo ayudaros?

-Quiero Emitir ONU Comunicado de prensa párrafo Informar De Que Estoy Muy Contento Con Mi Relación Con Mi hija Stephenia. Estoy Centrado En que mi hija sí Sienta un gusto en do nuevo Entorno. De Cuando Esté Seguro de Que se ha adapted, estare dispuesto a Buscar UNA MUJER Que sea la Madre de Stephenia, mi Esposa y la princesa de Chantaine. Agradezco EL APOYO De Todo Mi País de Durante Estós Tiempos de CAMBIO apasionantes bronceado.

Se hizó ONU silencio sepulcral.

-¿Estáis Diciendo Que No vais a casaros Ahora Mismo?

Que diciendo -Estoy, en ESTOS momentos, Tengo Otra Prioridad.

Quiero Que se mande el Comunicado INMEDIATAMENTE.

-Pero, Alteza, Chantaine y Medio Mundo estan Esperando Que anunciéis Que habeis encontrado la mujer indicada Y Que vais a casaros - replicó el Relaciones Públicas.

-Tienen Que Dejar de ESTAR en ascuas. -Pero Alteza ...

-No Es Una PETICIÓN -LE interrumpió Quinn Con Firmeza.

-Si, Alteza.

-Por Favor, mandame el Comunicado Por Correo electrónico párr Que le dé el Visto Bueno. Gracias Por Tu Eficiencia. Buenos días. Quinn colgó, sí solto la corbata, sí Acerco a la ventana y la abrió Más to see un SUS hermanas ya Rachel Jugar con Stephenia. FUE Una Escena Que le Lleno de Satisfacción. Sus hermanas Renian estafa Frecuencia. ¿Seria Posible Que se llevaran bien gracias una hija do? Oyó Más risas, sonrio y decidio acompañarlas. Se Acerco A Las Tres Mujeres Que rodeaban un Stephenia en el columpio.

-Realmente Es CUANDO ESTA irresistible no Gritando -comentó Bridget.

-Estoy Segura de Que Tu Eras CUANDO irresistible no parabas de Gritar -LE picó Andreina.

-¿Por Qué Sabes Que No paraba de Gritar? -preguntó Bridget. -Porque La niñera me ponia tapones en los Oídos CUANDO Estabas Cerca -contestó Andreina.

Inventándotelo -Estás.

-No Es Verdad.

-Todos Gritamos Alguna Vez -intervino Rachel-. Algunos lo Hacen Más Fuerte Que Otros. Es Posible Que Stephenia no Tuviera Una risa tan bonita si no del tanto gritara.

-Nunca Lo Pensado habia -comentó Bridget.

Stephenia Volvio a reírse estafa: Todas SUS ganas.

-Creo Que me pasaria Toda La noche empujando el columpio Por Oír do risa -dijo Andreina.

-¿Es Una Oferta? -preguntó Quinn.

Las Tres Mujeres sí quedaron mirandolo estafa sorpresa MIENTRAS Stephenia seguia columpiándose.

-Creía Que Estabas liado estafa Reuniones -comentó Bridget.

-Lo Estába, Pero vosotras cuatrista me habeis distraído.

-¿Cómo Es Posible Que Te hayamos distraído? -preguntó Andreina Con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenías La ventana abierta, ¿Verdad? -preguntó Rachel.

-SI -contestó Mirándola a los ojos-. Él terminado y Reunión La que PEDIDO Resumen de la ONU.

-Bien Made -LE Felicito Bridget-. Si hubiera ONU columpio más grande Directivos, Tambien te empujaría.

-No Te preocupes -replicó Quinn Mirando de soslayo a Rachel.

-Estaba Pensando Que me encantaria llevarla conmigo a algunas Apariciones en Público. A la Gente le gustaria Verla y ella es Maravillosa, Cuando no està Gritando -añadió Bridget.

-Todavía, No INMEDIATAMENTE Quinn -replicó.

-Creía Que podria llevarla al zoológico CUANDO fuese una Francia La Semana Que Viene. Fredericka ESTA deseando Verla -intervino Andreina.

-Ni Sí te ocurra dejarla -dijo Bridget estafa enojo.

-No Va a ir a Ninguna Parte -replicó Quinn. Aunque Estoy encantado de Que las dos lo paséis tan bien acondicionado ella.

Stephenia Tiene Que acostumbrarse un su nueva vida.

TENEMOS Que protegerla MIENTRAS SE Adapta y os agradecere TODO EL TIEMPO Que estéis Con Ella.

Quinn empujó el columpio y Bridget Y Andreina La miraron Como SI Tuviera Dos Cabezas.

-Si lo planteas asi ... me encantaria ESTAR Con Ella los jueves Por La Tarde -se ofrecio Bridget.

-Los Martes para mi -dijo Andreina-. Leerle libros podria ...

Stephenia Miró una Quinn.

-Libro -dijo La niña-. Libro.

Quinn Oyo la risa de Rachel y ESE sonido, Mezclado Con La mirada de Su hija, Hizo Que se sintiera Feliz.

-Creo Que mamá le ha leido Mucho -comentó Rachel.

-Quinn ... Vas A Madre buena Una Ser, Mucho Mejor que el de Nosotros -LE DIJO Bridget Con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo Creer gusta Hizo Que TODO Lo Que Pudo -replicó Quinn. Tambien me gusta Creer Que Nosotros Podemos Hacerlo Mejor. Rachel lo Miro un los ojos y la rubia Tuvo ganas de tomarle la mano y abrazarla. Era lo tendria Que Que HACER, Pero Sofoco las con ganas el SENTIDO de la Responsabilidad.

-Yo Habeis alegrado ella El Día -siguió.

LUEGO, Beso un su hija en la cabeza, InterCambio Una mirada estafa Rachel Que Duró Más de lo aconsejable realizada e Hizo ONU Esfuerzo párr Darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Esa noche, Despues De Haber Hecho el amor, del Rachel sí Volvio Hacia Quinn.

-Vamos Un paseo de las Naciones Unidas dar un caballo.

-¿Ahora? ella -preguntó, Que Sabia Que era Casi medianoche. -¿Es Demasiado Tarde Para ti? ¿Eres Demasiado vieja párr Salir una hora this?

-No -contestó La rubia sentándose-, Pero ¿Por Qué QUIERES Salir Ahora? -Porque Quiero Estar Contigo en algun site Que No Sea La cama - Rachel suspiro y miró al techo-. Me cuesta ESTAR a escondidas.

-Yo Also lo detesto. Hoy, te CUANDO He Visto Con Mis hermanas, Quise abrazarte.

Ella le Acaricio el pecho y le Acelero El Corazón.

-Entiendo Que Tengamos Que mantener en secreto Nuestra Relación, Pero Algunas Veces me cuesta.

-A Mí Also - se Estrecho ella y contra sí Deleito Con El Contacto de Sus pechos-. Podriamos HACER Un viaje relámpago a París y dar ONU Paseo por la noche CUANDO ningún paparazzi Haya.

-¿Cuándo Ningún paparazzi heno?

Verdad era, Pero Rachel SE HABIA Convertido en Oxígeno ella párr. La necesitaba párrafo Sentirse plena. Le impresionó Darse Cuenta. La miró y sintio ONU estremecimiento en TODO do Cuerpo. Era La Primera mujer Que Hacia Que se sintiese ASI. ¿Qué iba a HACER al respecto?

Aunque Siempre habia detestado la imagen de playboy estafa yate, Comprendía las Ventajas del barco.

Era Una escapatoria perfecta de los paparazzi de Chantaine. -Reúnete Conmigo en mis aposentos Dentro de membrillo Minutos - DIJO Quinn a Rachel Por El Móvil a las cinco de la Mañana.

-¿Cómo ...? ella -preguntó estafa Voz somnolienta-. Ni Siquiera ha amanecido.

-Exactamente. Vamos a Pasar El Día en mi yate.

Tentador -es Muy, Pero Te olvidas de Que No soy una condesa o Una princesa. Soy una trabajadora y Tengo Cosas Que HACER ... Alteza. -Puedes Organizarte o pedirle a tu ayudante Que se ocupe. ¿Qué pasaria si estuvieras Enferma?

-Efectivamente, ¿Que pasaria? Tengo Que mis Reservar Días de baja párrafo CUANDO Esté Enferma. -Supongo Que un mi empleador no le gustaria Que incumpliera mis Obligaciones Por ir en yate.

-ES ESE Caso, te dire Que Tu empleador Quiere Que la acompañes en do yate.

-Suena Casi oficial -Rachel suspiró-, Pero Sé Que No lo es. Also Sé Que Me encantaria ESTAR contigo aunque fuese En Una canoa. Dame Diez Minutos Más.

-te Daré membrillo. Un conductor Pasara un recogerte.

Una hora Más Tarde, Estaban viendo el amanecer desde el yate MIENTRAS abandonaban el puerto.

-es Precioso, ¿Verdad? -comentó ella la de la estafa cabeza apoyada en Hombro su.

-Como Tú.

Quinn la beso. Podria hacerse adicto a besos SUS.

Cada Vez Que la Besaba, percibía La Mezcla de sensualidad, Deseo, sinceridad y ... ¿Amor? ¿Posible Era?

-La Última Vez Que vi amanecer ONU bronceado bonito FUE Despues De Que naciera potrillo un. Habia Sido Una noche Complicada Muy ONU y parto Difícil, Pero la Madre y Su Hijo sobrevivieron. El amanecer FUE maravilloso -LE Conto ella -. ¿Y tú? ¿CUANDO ASI amanecer viste un?

-Nunca -contestó -. Nunca habia de Visto contigo amanecer un.

-Diez Cuidado -LE Aviso Ella Con Los Ojos entrecerrados

-. Podria Empezar una Creer que me quieres o Que Eres Una seductora consumada. Ninguna de las dos Cosas estaria bien.

-¿Y Si fuese Una Verdad?

-Como Él DICHO, Ninguna estaria bien.

Rachel Cerro Los ojos de la ONU Instante COMO SI Quisiera alejar la Incertidumbre y sí Rodeo El Cuerpo Con Los Brazos. Quinn, impotente, sí dio Cuenta de Que se protegía y quiso ella Ser Quien la protegiera.

-Después De Tantas prisas, hambrienta Estoy. ¿Vas a Darme de comer? ella -preguntó.

-Lo Que Quieras. Inclusó, beicon americano. Lo que PEDIDO ti párr. -Ahora Me doy Cuenta De Que QUIERES tenerme a TUS empanadas. Beicon ... -¿Con ESO te conformas? ella -preguntó.

-era Una broma.

-Vaya ... -se LAMENTO MIENTRAS llamaba un Empleado de la ONU. Despues de desayuno ¿Te Abundante un, Quinn le Enseño a pilotar el yate. Anclaron En Una ensenada desierta y sí bañaron en el agua azul turquesa. Rachel la Rodeo Con las PIERNAS Para Que le Diera Un Poco De Calor.

-Está Fría.

-El Mar Suele ESTAR caliente y la piscina del palacio del siempre està caliente.

-Eso Nunca lo Sabre -bromeó ella-. Esta mi vedada párrafo Porque ningunas Altitud soy una.

Ella le DIO UN pellizco y ella grito.

-¿Por Qué tiene made ESO?

-Yo Preguntaba de Como reaccionarías si Alguien te llamaba «Su Altitud» ella -contestó.

-No Me preocupa. Nadie me lo Llamara. Te recuerdo Que soy una trabajadora.

-Mmm ... -murmuró Quinn CUANDO SUS Pensamientos tomaron Una Dirección Que Nunca SE HABIA imaginado-.

Volvamos a cover. Tus Labios Estan poniéndose morados. Pasarón El Día bañándose y Tomando el sol. Quinn no recordaba haberse SENTIDO tan libre. Al atardecer, comprendio Que pronto dejarían de ESTAR juntos. Los dos tenian SUS Obligaciones. Brindaron estafa champán y cenaron pescado estafa verduras.

-¿Te Ha gustado? -LE Pregunto Con una Sonrisa.

-Mucho. Me encanta el pescado, Pero Consuelo ESTAR tan Ocupada Que COMO sándwiches.

-Entonces, Estás Demasiado Ocupada -comentó MIENTRAS SE levantaba de la mesa e iba al sofá-. El desfile ha terminado, PUEDES relajarte.

-Negro y algunos Otros van un pronto Competir.

Tengo Que ESTAR Pendiente de Ellos. Resultados de Cuando Tienen buenos, estas bien y del quiero Que estes bien.

-ESA Es uña de las Muchas Cosas Que me gustan de ti

-Quinn Le Aparto ONU mechón de la Cara y quiso sable Qué estába pensando-. Si Pudieras pedir tres Cosas, ¿Cuales serian? No vale la Paz Mundial ni la Curación DE ENFERMEDADES MORTALES.

-Vaya, ESO me pecado deja de Las Dos Primeras. Tengo El Trabajo de mis sueños y Estoy Pasando Un Día maravilloso estafa UNA MUJER Increíble, ¿que mas sí puedo pedir? -La rubia siguio Esperando la Respuesta y suspiró- ella. Me gustaria volver a ver un mi hermano y sable Que esta bien.

Tambien me gustaria Que fueses Feliz.

-¿Qué Te Hace Pensar Que no soy feliz?

-Altitud, SOIS UN Espíritu atormentado -contestó golpeándole ella el aire pecho dedo- un. Si no te dedicas a Combatir la imagen Que Dejo tu padre, Estás combatiendo Con Tus Consejeros Sobre Lo Que QUIERES conseguir Ahora y en el Futuro. ¿Alguna Vez te Sientes satisfecha?

-Hoy -contestó Ella-. Te lo Secuestrado y él Pasado Un Día Lejos del palacio.

-¿El Palacio te PARECE Una reclusión? No Qué Por Sé.

-Tengo Sentimientos Encontrados Sobre el palacio.

Aunque me protege de la prensa y de Las Miradas indiscretas, no del siempre sí puedo relajarme -salvo CUANDO estába Con Ella, sí DIJO una relación Si misma-. El sol poniéndose ESTA Y Nos Queda Poco Tiempo. No vamos a Hablar de la reclusión.

Ella lo Miro a los ojos y le tomo la estafa Cara de Las Manos.

-De Acuerdo, Altitud -concedió ella besándolo. Al Día siguiente, a la hora del Almuerzo, Bridget Entro en el despacho de Rachel.

-Hola -LE Saludo Bridget desde la puerta MIENTRAS dejaba Una bolsa de celofán en la Mesa-. Hoy él traido PORQUE el chocolate no te Gusto La última comida Que traje.

-Buenos Días, Alteza. ¿En Que puedo ayudaros?

-Por Favor, olvídate de «Alteza». Somos amigas.

ADEMAS, TENGO cotilleo ONU Sobre Quinn. Lo que encontrado en Internet. Al Parecer, ayer salio en el aire yate UNA MUJER.

Bridget Dejo Foto el Texto y Una. Rachel SE QUEDO Respiración pecado. En la Foto en sí veia una Quinn Con una Sonrisa de placer. Delante de ella, los pasteles y PIERNAS de UNA MUJER asomaban Por Debajo De Una sombrilla. -Solo De han podido enseñar los pasteles y PIERNAS de UNA MUJER, la del hasta rodilla -comentó Bridget.

Increíbles hijo -Esas Cámaras.

-es Verdad, Pero es Una pena Que No Hayan Sacado Una foto De Do Do Cara ni de Cuerpo. SOLO TENEMOS Una Foto de Sus Pies y me PARECE Que necesitan Una pedicura.

Rachel decidio frotarse los pasteles de estafa piedra pómez y pintarse las uñas ESA Misma noche.

-No Envíale saberse Gran Cosa estafa this Foto.

-Si, ser podria vulgar Una pedicura francesa. En Cualquier del Caso, es Una noticia buena y mala.

-¿Por Qué? -preguntó Rachel.

-Buena PORQUE ESTA Quinn viendo un UNA MUJER. Mala Porqué no està viendo a la mujer Que elegi.

-Mmm ... -murmuró Rachel Que No Supo Qué Decir.

-Bueno, Seguiré intentándolo PORQUE Creo Que Quinn Necesita una mujer Aunque No lo sepa. Sin embargo, no He Venido a Por Eso verte - Hizo Una pausa y la Miró-. Estás quemada Por El sol ...

Rachel sí Mordio el labio al acordarse de TODO EL TIEMPO Que Pasó en el yate.

-Él Estado Entrenando a Los Caballos. A lo Mejor ESO Por es. -Tienes Que Tener Cuidado. Ponte Mas Protectora Crema. El otro Motivo de mi visita es Que La Semana Que Viene Voy A HACER Una Aparición en Público Distinta y te agradeceria Que me acompañaras -LE Pidio Bridget nerviosismo estafa Cierto.

-¿Qué Tipo de Aparición?

-Voy Un Visitar un Unas Adolescentes desfavorecidas. Voy a llevarles ropa de marca Poco USADA ya animarlas Para Que intenten mejorar.

Espero Que No desastre ONU mar.

No, it Una buena idea Muy. Aunque No Se Si NECESITA Algo Mas. -¿Algo Mas? -preguntó Bridget Con Asombro.

-UN Estímulo Educativo. ¿No heno becas párr Ellas?

-Yo Gusta -comentó Bridget Con una Sonrisa pensativa-. Voy una estafa Hablar el Ministro de Educación Ahora Mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Para Qué me need? -preguntó Rachel.

-UN Poco de valor texano ... -contestó Bridget.

-Lo Tienes de sobra -replicó Rachel Entre risas.

Dos Noches Más Tarde, Quinn la invito a CENAR. Rachel no sabia Qué HACER DESPUES del article. Sabia Que, si do Relación SE HACIA Pública, Naciones Unidas Seria desastre Para La Credibilidad de los dos. Vaciló Hasta El Último Instante, Pero Acabó Bajando la del hasta puerta, Donde la Esperaba Max.

-Señorita Berry, no sabia si iba á venir.

-Yo Tampoco estába segura.

-¿Le Pasa algo? -preguntó EL MIENTRAS SE dirigían al Palacio-.

¿NECESITA algo?

Era Max encanto de la ONU aunque estába entrenado párr matar de Cincuenta Formas Distintas.

Busque -Estoy. Solo Un Poco Estoy tensa. Gracias.

Nada -De. Si NECESITA Algo, dígamelo.

-Gracias Otra vez.

Raquel Miró un Max MIENTRAS EL abría la puerta del palacio.

Mas o menos, tenia La edad Que tendria do padre si estuviera vivo. Se Pregunto de Como habria Sido do vida si hubiese teñido de Como padre ONU Max.

-Eres Hombre buen un. Buenas noches.

Rachel subio las escaleras ¿Hasta los aposentos de Quinn.

Seguia Llena de dudas.

-Pasa -LE Invito Quinn en Cuanto ella llamo a la puerta.

La rubia la abrazo y dio vueltas estafa Por Ella el aire.

Haces -¿Qué? -preguntó ella pecado aliento Por El Entusiasmo. -No Te veia desde HACIA dos Días. Demasiado Tiempo - contesto los antes de besarla en la boca.

-Pero La Foto ...

Foto -¿Qué? ella -preguntó.

-La de Internet. Bridget me Enseño ella article -contestó.

-¡Ah! - Se Rio-. SOLO TE Sacaron los Pies.

-te Aseguro Que ya me los se lijado y me le Pintado Las uñas.

-Estoy Deseando verlos.

-Quinn, En Serio, ¿no los Cree Que Nos libramos Por los pelos?

Decidimos Que Nuestra Relación seria secreta.

-es Verdad, Pero ¿que es peor lo podria Que Pasar? -¿Aparte De Que perdieras Credibilidad y te abochornaran Por flirtear estafa Una empleada? -preguntó Con Ella incredulidad-. Ademas, yo podria Perder Todo Mi Respeto de Como responsable de tus caballos. En Realidad, Toda tu cuadra quedaria en entredicho.

Quinn sí Paso los Dedos Entre el pelo y do Expresión Perdio Toda la alegría.

Razón -Tienes, Pero Cada Vez Menos soporto el secreto. Dime que no lo pasaste bien en el yate.

-Claro Que lo PASE bien, Pero No quiero causarte Problemas.

Bastante Complicado Es Tu Trabajo.

La princesa le rodeo el cuello Con Las Manos y la atrajo Hacia SI.

-¿Siempre ERES sensata bronceado?

-No Precisamente ... -contestó ella-. Estoy contigo here, ¿no?

La Beso Una y otra vez y no cenaron Hasta Mucho Más Tarde. Despues De CENAR, Ella Se Quedo Con la cabeza apoyada en do pecho y el todavia Cuerpo Por estremecido Haber Hecho El Amor.

-Él Teñido Reuniones a: Todas horas Durante los ultimos dos Días. Por Eso no te lo Llamado. Creo Que él encontrado Otra Manera de atraer Más Actividad una Chantaine. Hay festivales de jazz Que reunen a los aficionados de Todo El Mundo. SOLO TENEMOS Que ENCONTRAR Descuentos en Alguna Línea Aérea Para Que los Turistas puedan volar Más facilmente. -Creía Que No querias atraer a demasiados Turistas - replicó ella.

-Hay ONU Equilibrio Que Creo Que No: hemos Alcanzado todavía. NECESITAMOS Más Empleo y Oportunidades párrafo del nuestro pueblo. Creo Que TENEMOS Que Seguir estimulando. En Último Caso, podriamos echarnos Atrás.

Una buena idea -Parece ella -reconoció aunque volvio un Pensar en Lo Que Habia DICHO De Que do Relación sí hiciese Pública. Habia Sido extrañamente irreflexivo-.

Estoy cansada de la ONU POCO. Tengo Que Irme a la cama.

-Yo Gustaria Que Te quedaras.

-No Del quiero encontrarme Con Los Empleados de la Mañana -replicó ella Sonrisa Con Una.

A La Mañana siguiente, El Despertador de Rachel Sonó Demasiado pronto. Lo apago Cuatro Veces Antes de Levantarse. Iba una cola Tener tomarse Un Día libre a la Semana párr Levantarse Tarde y ver la Televisión pecado Pensar en nada. Abrió el grifo de la Ducha, SE QUITO El Camisón y volvio una Sentir las caricias de Quinn. Sus caricias la alteraban De Una forma primitiva. Cuanto estába Más Con Ella, Mas queria ESTAR Con Ella, Mas queria protegerla Y Que la protegiera. ¿No era dispar de la ONU? Se metio en la Ducha Con La Esperanza De Que el Agua le devolviera al Juicio. No princesa Una era, Paleta Una época texana Que se habia Pulido en la universidad y habia conseguido El sueño de ganarse La Vida Con Los Caballos. Su época Empleo Sueño un, do estafa Relación Quinn, dispar un.

Se froto a conciencia, sí Seco y sí Puso el albornoz. Hizo cafetería y sí Sirviö Una taza. Oyó el golpe del Periódico en la puerta y una FUE recogerlo. Ojeó los Titulares MIENTRAS bebia el café. Desempleo ... Esperanza de Nuevas Oportunidades De Empleo ... ¿Quien es la novia de la princesa Quinn? Se le paro el pulso y la taza de café en sí Hizo añicos en el Consuelo.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste: P, Disculpen la Demora Me Quede compu pecado **

**A Partir de Aquí Quedan solo 2 Capítulos y el epilogo**

**Glee Aclaro ni, ni los Personajes Míos hijo, Esta Es Una Adaptación, Por Favor Dejenme revisiones SUS. Gracias sí les Quiere y Sigan Pasando la Dirección párrafo que mas inclinarse La Historia. Hasta la Próxima ... Por fa déjenme revisa Sobrevivir párrafo**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

DURANTE tres días, Quinn le mandó mensajes para invitarla a cenar, pero ella lo rechazó. Una cosa era ver sus pies en Internet, pero otra muy distinta era verlos en la primera página del periódico de Chantaine. Se negaba a poner en peligro le reputación de Quinn y, además, le sorprendía que ella no estuviese más molesta.

Después de cabalgar con Black, volvió a llevarlo a su cajón con su nueva amiga Cupcake, una cabra sin cuernos.

Oyó unos ruidos y cuando miró detrás de ella vio a Quinn con Stephenia en brazos. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Hemos venido a buscarte —comentó —. Te hemos echado de menos.

Ella notó una opresión en el pecho al captar la emoción de su mirada. Ella también los había echado de menos.

—He pensado que, después del artículo del periódico, debería dejarme ver menos.

—El periódico de Chantaine no es famoso por su rectitud periodística —replicó ella con ironía.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero ser el motivo de que se elucubre sobre ti. —Siempre habrá elucubraciones sobre mí, aunque no haya fundamento. No puedo permitir que eso me aparte de lo que es importante para mí.

Ella no había querido ser tan importante para Quinn y tampoco había querido que ella y su familia fuesen tan importantes para ella.

—Po favoo… —le pidió Stephenia señalándole el sombrero. —Has dicho las palabras mágicas —le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mientras le daba el sombrero.

—Hablando de magia, parece que tu idea ha dado resultados — comentó Quinn mirando el cajón de Black—. Había oído decir que las cabras tranquilizaban a los caballos de carreras, pero nunca pensé que diera resultado con Black.

—Estaba solo. Son animales gregarios, y si no tienen compañía, se ponen nerviosos.

—Bueno, ya que has terminado la jornada, a Stephenia y a mí nos gustaría que nos acompañaras a cenar.

Además, no vamos a aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

¿Verdad, Stephie?

La niña levantó los brazos para que Rachel la tomara. Rachel, conmovida, la tomó en brazos y miró a Quinn de soslayo.

—Es una jugada rastrera. —Todo vale en…

Ella lo interrumpió aterrada de oír el resto de la frase:

«En el amor y en la guerra».

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de cena?

—Es una sorpresa.

Ella le abrió la puerta y la limusina se acercó. Después de un corto trayecto, el coche se paró delante de la puerta lateral del palacio y Quinn subió a sus aposentos con Stephenia en brazos y Rachel a su lado.

—Todavía no me fío de que suba las escaleras. El mármol es peligroso —le explicó.

Ella sintió un arrebato de cariño por lo protector que era con su hija. —No le vendría mal cuando está acabando con tu paciencia. Le ventaja de dejarle andar o subir escaleras es que…

—Se cansa —la rubia terminó la frase mientras entraban en sus aposentos—. Sí, estoy aprendiéndolo. Así no tiene tanta fuerza para gritar. Rachel se dio cuenta de que la mesa para la cena ya estaba preparada y de que había otros cambios.

—¿Barreras para niños? ¿Has quitado las piezas valiosas? Tienes la casa a prueba de niños…

—Me han dicho que es algo provisional —contestó con una resignación burlona—. Con un poco de suerte, dentro de dos o tres años volverá a ser como siempre.

Quinn dejó a su hija en el suelo y ella se fue inmediatamente a un rincón donde tenía un cajón con juguetes. Lo abrió y empezó a sacarlos todos. Rachel se rió.

—Rachel, estás disfrutando demasiado —dijol tomándole una mano. —Tener una niña pequeña es una prueba para tu orgullo, ¿verdad?

Quinn le dio un beso fugaz.

—Te diré que en esta cena no va a haber velas —le avisó.

—No importa. Estoy deseando ver cómo le das de comer.

—Para ser tan guapa, también puede ser un poco salvaje —comentó ella algo desconcertada—. Pediré al servicio que vaya sirviendo la cena. Rachel fue a lavarse y a ayudar a Stephenia a que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando volvieron, el servicio estaba sirviendo la comida. El olor a costillas lo llenaba todo. Rachel miró a Quinn con sorpresa.

—¿Son costillas al estilo texano? —preguntó ella atónita. —Sí. El chef le sacó la receta a tu tía. Según él, la negociación fue muy dura.

—Estoy segura de que le hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto —Rachel se rió—. Además, le aseguró que lo perseguiría hasta el infierno si no lo guardaba.

—La conoces bien Quinn alargó los brazos hacia Stephenia—.

Ven, pequeña. A comer.

Stephenia dejó que la sentara en una trona y miró las zanahorias, el brócoli, los trozos de manzana y los pedacitos de carne. Tomó una zanahoria y se la metió en la boca.

ella —Come mejor si come sola —le explicó él—, pero mirarla puede quitarte el apetito.

—Estoy asombrada de que comas con ella de vez en cuando. No esperaba que fueses el tipo de madre que… —ella no siguió al darse cuenta de que lo había juzgado mal

—. Perdona. Acabas de enterarte de que tienes una hija y mira lo lejos que has llegado.

—Jamás me habría imaginado que tendría una hija siendo soltera.

La ventaja es que mis hermanas me ayudaran a criarla… y las niñeras. Stephenia y yo no comeremos siempre juntos, pero tengo pensado reservar algunos momentos a lo largo de la semana para que comamos juntos. Es otra manera de que se acostumbre a mí. Stephenia levantó un trozo de brócoli para dárselo a ella.

—Muchas gracias — se lo llevó a la boca y fingió comérselo—. Está muy bueno.

La niña sonrió y se metió un trozo de manzana en la boca.

Rachel empezó con las costillas y gimió de placer.

—Deliciosa, maravillosa, fabulosa…

—El tono de tu voz me recuerda a cuando… —le dijo Quinn con una mirada sensual.

—Vale —Rachel sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó—. Es posible que ella no lo entienda, pero piensa lo que dices delante de ella porque lo repetirá.

Gracias otra vez por las costillas.

—¿Te sirven un poco para mitigar tu añoranza?

—Sí. Además, están deliciosas. Me conmueve que te hayas tomado la molestia por mí.

—No ha sido mucha molestia —replicó Quinn—, pero me habría espantado tener que cumplir mi amenaza de cortarle el cuello al chef si no conseguía la receta.

—No lo harías.

—Como la consiguió, nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

Stephenia comió un poco más y empezó a ofrecer su comida a Rachel y a Quinn.

—Creo que quiere decir que ha terminado —comentó Rachel. —Ha llegado el momento del baño —añadió Quinn mientras llamaba a la niñera.

Disfrutaron del resto de la cena y Rachel le puso al día del progreso de los caballos. Sonó su teléfono y contestó en un segundo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a darle las buenas noches?

—Me encantaría —contestó ella.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de Stephenia, quien tenía los ojos medio cerrados y el pulgar en la boca. Sin embargo, su mirada se iluminó en cuanto vio a Quinn.

—Libro —dijo la niña señalándolo.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó tomando a la niña de la niñera—. Dale las buenas noches a Rachel.

Rachel se acercó y le dio un beso a Stephie. Stephie la sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Felices sueños, cariño —le deseó Rachel.

Quinn se sentó en la mecedora y empezó a leer bajo la tenue luz. Su voz era balsámica y se meció lentamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija. A Rachel se le encogió tanto el corazón que le costó respirar. Estaba siendo muy cariñosa. Le pareció que sobraba y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que iba a llorar. Se preguntó por qué se habría emocionado tanto. Se secó las lágrimas y se acordó de su niñez. Su padre y madre nunca habían sido un padres con ella. Al ver a Quinn, se había dado cuenta de la mujer que era. Se había enamorado de ella, pero… No, no podía enamorarse de ella.

Afligida, volvió por el pasillo. Tenía que marcharse inmediatamente.

Dobló la esquina y se dio de bruces con un hombre.

—Perdón. No estaba mirando por dónde iba.

—No importa —replicó el hombre de pelo blanco en tono malhumorado—. ¿Es una empleada? ¿Qué hace en este piso?

—Me han invitado a… —Rachel no terminó la frase—. Ya me marchaba.

Perdón otra vez.

—Un momento —le pidió él—. ¿Sabe dónde está la princesa Quinn?

Tengo que encontrarlo por un asunto urgente.

Ella notó como si se hubiera levantado una barrera invisible y no le agradó ese hombre.

—Su Alteza está ocupándose de un asunto urgente. Si no es algo extremadamente importante, podrá hablar con ella dentro de media hora o así.

Él pareció sorprenderse por el tono inflexible de ella y levantó la barbilla.

—¿Sabe con quién está hablando? Soy Tomas Gunter, uno de los principales consejeros de la corona real. No recibo órdenes de los empleados.

Deme su nombre.

—Rachel Berry. Insisto en que Quinn está ocupándose de un asunto urgente. No lo moleste.

Rachel oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Quinn dobló la esquina y arqueó las cejas.

—Buenas noches, Tomas. Me sorprende verte por aquí a estas horas.

—Alteza, sabéis que no os molestaría si no fuese un asunto importante. Esta empleada me ha dicho que estabais ocupándoos de un asunto urgente.

Quinn miró a Rachel como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo ella con una sonrisa que pareció una mueca de disgusto.

—Rachel… —le llamó al no gustarle el pánico que ella intentaba disimular.

—Os informaré más tarde sobre vuestro caballo.

Buenas noches —dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Ella la miró alejarse y suspiró. Algo la había molestado. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Qué le has dicho a la señorita Berry? —preguntó a Tomas con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada —contestó el consejero—. Le dije que tenía que veros y le pregunté por qué estaba en este piso. Es un incumplimiento de las medidas de seguridad —añadió a la defensiva—. Ella insistió en que estabais ocupándoos de un algo urgente y que no podía interrumpiros. Me pareció impertinente.

—Tenía razón —Quinn se rió—. Estaba ocupándome de algo urgente. Estaba acunando a mi hija.

Tomas lo miró fija e inexpresivamente.

—No sé qué decir. Nunca me pasó algo así con vuestro padre.

—Acabas de hacerme un gran cumplido.

Quinn se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. No le gustaba que le hubiera interrumpido su noche con Rachel. Casi había tenido que engañarla para que fuera con ella y se había largado.

—Es tarde —siguió Quinn—. ¿Puedes decirme qué es eso tan importante?

—Creo que es preferible que hablemos en privado.

—Tengo que ocuparme de otro asunto esta noche. Te agradecería que fueses breve.

Quinn, a regañadientes, abrió la puerta de sus aposentos, entraron y volvió a cerrarla.

—Naturalmente, Alteza. Se está difundiendo el rumor de que tenéis una relación sexual con una empleada. No hace falta que os digas que eso os resta eficiencia como princesa de Chantaine. Me habéis transmitido vuestra intención de ayudar al país y eso no os ayudará. Hay que cortarlo de raíz. En realidad, sólo os perjudicará a vos, a la familia real y a todo Chantaine.

Rachel se pasó el día siguiente atormentada. Había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de Quinn. Los dos supieron desde el principio que su relación sería temporal, pero no había sido capaz de alejarse de ella. En ese momento, había muchas cosas en juego. Por ejemplo, el futuro del legado de la familia de Quinn y su capacidad para ayudar a su país como tenía que ayudarlo. Lo conocía y sabía que su compromiso con su país lo llevaba en la sangre. Haría cualquier cosa por su pueblo y ella lo amaba por eso. También sabía que lo que sentía por ella era más profundo de lo que los dos habían imaginado. No podía permitir que ella se dejara arrastrar por lo que sentía. Eso pasaría con el tiempo. Sintió un nudo en las entrañas al pensarlo, pero era verdad. Había mujeres por todo el mundo dispuestas a ser su esposa. Mujeres mucho más refinadas que ella.

Aunque no sabía cómo conseguir que Quinn lo entendiera.

Oyó que se abría la puerta del establo y salió del cajón de Gus. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y se quedó parada al ver a contraluz la figura del consejero que conoció la noche anterior.

—Señor Gunter…

—Sí. Usted es la señorita Berry, ¿verdad? —él se acercó un poco y estornudó—. Lo siento. Soy alérgico a los caballos, los perros, los gatos y el heno.

—Aquí hay mucho heno y caballos. ¿Está buscando algo en concreto?

—Sí. Estaba buscándola a usted. ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Rachel sintió un miedo nauseabundo. Sabía que no quería mantener esa conversación.

—Salvo que se refiera a los caballos, no sé si es necesario.

—Se refiere al propietario de los caballos —replicó el consejero—.

Por favor, seré breve.

El «por favor» la ganó, como siempre.

—De acuerdo. Por aquí hay un despacho —ella lo acompañó y el consejero estornudó tres veces—. ¿Prefiere que hablemos fuera del establo?

—No importa, pero gracias por su consideración —él cerró la puerta —. Es muy inusitado que me plantee entrometerme en la vida privada de la princesa Quinn, pero es una persona excepcional con un porvenir excepcional.

Creo que puede traer una nueva sensación de esperanza y cambio a Chantaine. No se conforma con actuar como lo hizo su padre. Es un adicto al trabajo y siente pasión por Chantaine. Por eso, me siento obligado a protegerlo de…—el consejero hizo una pausa— de una decisión impulsiva que le impediría cumplir con lo que considera su destino.

Rachl tomó aliento. El señor Gunter estaba diciendo lo que había esperado que dijera y, en el fondo de su corazón, estaba de acuerdo con él.

—¿Se refiere a la relación que tenemos? —preguntó ella.

—Él cree que está enamorado de usted —contestó el consejero sin rodeos.

—¿Usted no?

—Tengo que tener una visión general —Gunter suspiró —. Usted es preciosa y encantadora, pero es una plebeya y estadounidense —contestó él como si su nacionalidad fuese un estorbo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser estadounidense?

—Nada —contestó el consejero levantando las manos—, pero si decide casarse con una plebeya, sería preferible que se casase con una mujer de Chantaine. Para un heredero real en este caso heredera, el matrimonio es algo más que amor. Es una manera de estrechar lazos con otros países, de afianzar alianzas comerciales…

—Eso es su trabajo —le interrumpió ella.

—En cierto sentido.

—¿Qué pasa con el corazón de Quinn? —preguntó ella —. ¿Quién va a preocuparse de eso? ¿Usted? ¿Puedo contar con usted para que le busque una mujer que la ame, que ame a Stephenia, que monte a caballo con ella, que lo respete, que le lleve la contraria cuando sea necesario, que le haga reír, que lo tranquilice, que le haga pensar?

—Usted es mejor de lo que me imaginaba —contestó él pensativamente antes de estornudar—. En el pasado, la felicidad no era primordial cuando se elegía esposa. Si era hermosa e inteligente, mejor, pero, en general, lo que se consideraba importante era lo que pudiera aportar por el bien de Chantaine. Usted dice que habría que tener en cuenta la felicidad de Quinn y estoy de acuerdo. Me ocuparé de cerciorarme de que la alteza consiga la mejor pareja posible y eso, como usted dice, exige una mujer que lo ame y le haga reír. Es usted una mujer extraordinaria, señorita Berry. Entiendo que Quinn esté fascinada por usted.

—No hace falta que me halague. Voy a tener que marcharme de Chantaine, ¿verdad?

—Eso me temo, señora —contestó él.

El dolor le atenazó las entrañas. Tomó aliento e intentó pensar. ¿Eso era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué le parecía que no cuando el cerebro le decía que sí?

—Tengo que mantener un compromiso con la princesa Bridget. —Naturalmente —concedió Gunter—. Procure no demorarse. Un alejamiento rápido será mejor para todos, incluida usted.

—No estoy segura de eso —murmuró ella.

—Gracias por recibirme —dijo él tendiéndole la mano—. Le deseo todo lo mejor para su futuro y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarla, por favor, llámeme.

Ella, con sentimientos encontrados, le estrechó la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por curiosidad, usted, como consejero, ¿ha tenido que hacer esto con frecuencia?

—No lo comente, pero muchas veces con el padre de Quinnn. Con él, nunca. Y nunca con alguien tan excepcional como usted. Me lo ha puesto complicado. Buena suerte, señorita Berry.

Él se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ella se sintió como si pudiese arrancarse el corazón y tirarlo al suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado para ellos dos?, se preguntó con una opresión en el pecho y los ojos irritados por las lágrimas. Amaba a Quinn. Había hecho lo mejor para ella. Eso significaba marcharse de Chantaine.

Eso también significaba que tenía que dejar los caballos en plena forma para al próximo responsable de las caballerizas. Elaboró una ficha de todos los caballos y repasó la información con sus ayudantes para que supieran lo que había que hacer con cada caballo.

Consiguió evitar a Quinn encerrándose en los establos aunque lo echaba de menos, como a Stephenia. Por fin llegó el miércoles y se vistió para el acto benéfico con Bridget, que la recogió en una limusina. —Estoy un poco nerviosa —le reconoció la princesa—. Es uno de nuestros barrios bajos, es peligroso.

—Estoy orgullosa de que hayas salido de tu ambiente tan confortable.

Bridget abrió mucho los ojos por el halago y levantó la barbilla.

—Gracias, es un cumplido muy grande viniendo de ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Rachel entre risas.

—Parece como si tú no tuvieras miedo de nada. Me gustaría tener un poco de tu valor.

—Ya lo tienes —Rachel, emocionada, le dio una palmada en la mano—. Es que no lo has empleado mucho. Te sorprenderá lo que puedes conseguir sin mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Bridget—. Eso suena casi a despedida y más vale que no lo sea. No vas a marcharte. Nos quieres demasiado a los caballos y a mí para marcharte.

Rachel no quiso corregirla. Pronto daría a conocer la noticia. Por el momento, respaldaría a Bridget durante su visita.

—Tengo alguna ropa estupenda para ellas —comentó Bridget—.

Espero que todo salga bien.

—Sé tú misma, te sorprenderá lo bien que sale.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—De verdad.

Minutos más tarde, aparcaron delante del centro social y Rachel vio grupos de hombres jóvenes por las esquinas y se preguntó si Chantaine tendría algún problema de pandillas. Una vez dentro, el director del centro se presentó a Bridget y ella pronunció su discurso. También mencionó una serie de becas y Rachel la ayudó a repartir hojas de información y solicitudes entre un numeroso grupo. Entonces, empezó la diversión. Bridget, Rachel y otras voluntarias ayudaron a las chicas a elegir la ropa. Después de dos horas, llegó el momento de que se marcharan. Rachel se quedó muy complacida por la expresión de satisfacción y entusiasmo de Bridget.

—¿Puedes creerte lo emocionadas que estaban? —preguntó Bridget mientras salían del edificio para esperar a la limusina—. Además, no sólo por la ropa. Parecían sinceramente interesadas por las becas y… —¡Eh, princesa, tiene que estar muy bien vivir en un castillo cuando nosotros no tenemos nada! —le gritó un joven de un grupo mientras se acercaban.

De repente, el grupo se abalanzó hacia ellas. Rachel vio de soslayo que Bridget se quedaba petrificada mientras el guardaespaldas abría la puerta de la limusina. Actuó por instinto. Empujó a Bridget dentro del coche y se puso delante del grupo encolerizado. Notó un golpe en el costado y otro en el pecho que la dejó sin respiración. Vio el destello de un puño antes de que la alcanzara en la frente. Entonces, todo se oscureció.

—Ha habido una emergencia con la princesa, Alteza —le comunicó su ayudante Pete después de sacarlo de una reunión oficial.

—¿Una emergencia? ¿Quién, Bridget o…?

—La princesa Bridget —contestó el ayudante intentando mantener la calma—. Ha habido una especie desbandada en el acto al que acudieron ella y la señorita Berry esta tarde.

—Rachel… —Quinn notó que el miedo se adueñaba de ella

—. Necesito datos inmediatamente.

—Tengo una llamada de la princesa Bridget. Quiere hablar con vos —le dijo dándole el móvil.

—Quinn, la aplastaron —le dijo Bridget entre sollozos—.

Esa pandilla apareció de repente y se abalanzó sobre nosotras. Ella me apartó de un empujón y se puso delante.

No pude hacer nada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó ella con la sangre helada.

—De caminó al hospital —contestó ella con la voz quebrada—.

Quinn… ¿y si no sobrevive?

—No pienses esas cosas. Rachel es una mujer increíblemente fuerte — contestó ella.

—Eso espero. Antes de que llegáramos, intentó darme confianza. Era casi como si supiera que iba a marcharse — le contó Bridget en un tono abatido.

—¿Marcharse? No sé de qué estás hablando, Bridget.

¿Estás bien?

—Sí, muy bien. Rachel, sin embargo, no.

—Voy al hospital. Te tendré al tanto en cuanto sepa algo.

—Quiero ir —dijo ella.

—Tienes que calmarte. No puedes ir a un hospital en tu estado. Te llamaré, lo prometo. Bridget, me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien.

—Te quiero, Quinn.

—Yo también te quiero —Quinn colgó para darle instrucciones a Pete—. Llama al conductor y dile que quiero ir al hospital inmediatamente.

Quinn tardó unos minutos en llegar al hospital aunque le parecieron horas. Había llamado para informarse del estado de Rachel y los médicos le habían dicho que estaba inconsciente y que les preocupaban los golpes en la cabeza. Al entrar, lo llevaron a una sala de espera privada. Llamó a Bridget para decirle lo poco que sabía y se alegró de encontrarla más tranquila. También le dijo que no tenía sentido que fuera porque ni siquiera ella podía visitarla. Eso lo corroía por dentro. Fue de un lado a otro y habló con la policía sobre la pandilla que había arrollado a Rachel. Algunos de sus integrantes ya estaban detenidos y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

No recordaba haber sentido un espanto parecido por perder a alguien. No podía morir. Era la única mujer que lo había querido por ser como era y no por otro motivo. Le había robado el corazón. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en el porvenir de su relación con ella. Su título complicaba las cosas. Lo único que había sabido era que quería conservarla como amante y amiga. Eso ya no era suficiente. Saberlo era un cambio en su vida. Los consejeros le daban igual. Debería haber sabido desde el principio que estaba destinado a Rachel. ¿Qué pasaría si había esperado demasiado? ¿Habría podido hacer algo para evitarlo? Que Dios se apiadara de ella, no sabía qué haría si ella no sobrevivía.

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste :P, disculpen la demora me quede sin compu **

**A partir de aquí cuenta regresiva**

**Aclaro ni glee, ni los personajes son míos, esta es una adaptación, Por favor déjenme sus reviews. Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima…. Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

ALTEZA, el doctor está aquí —le comunicó el ayudante A de Quinn.

—Que venga inmediatamente, por favor.

El doctor entró y cerró la puerta.

—Alteza —le saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza—. La señorita Berry llegó con múltiples contusiones y algunas costillas rotas. También tenía el bazo roto y hubo que extirparlo. Ha tenido una conmoción cerebral y no ha recuperado la consciencia, pero era previsible por la pérdida de sangre y la operación. Está grave, pero estable.

Permanecerá en la UCI en observación.

—Tengo que verla.

—Creo que no es una buena idea —replicó el doctor—. Tiene el rostro amoratado e hinchado y, como he dicho, está inconsciente.

—Tengo que verla —repitió Quinn.

—Como deseéis —concedió el médico—. Acompañadme, por favor. Quinn siguió al médico a otro piso y entró en la habitación donde estaba Rachel rodeada de aparatos. Se quedó espantada. Era fuerte y animosa, pero, en ese momento, sólo tenía un hilo de vida. ¿Quién pudo hacerle eso? ¿Por qué? La rabia se adueñó de ella. Se acercó a ella.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó a la enfermera.

—Sí, pero con cuidado. No toque los tubos.

—De acuerdo —Quinn le tocó el brazo—. Rach… Aguanta. Voy a cuidarte —le acarició la mejilla—. Te amo.

Aguanta, cariño. Aguanta, por favor.

Quinn le dio instrucciones a su ayudante para que informara a Bridget y Andreina para que se ocupara de que los establos estuviesen atendidos. No llamó a su tía con la esperanza de que mejorara con las horas, pero siguió inconsciente. Decidió quedarse toda la noche. Tomas, su consejero, lo llamó varias veces, pero no contestó. Se quedó sentado en una butaca al lado de la cama y observándola para ver si se despertaba. A la mañana siguiente, no se había despertado y la desesperación se debatió con el miedo. Parecía la dormida princesa del cuento de hadas.

—¿No puede hacer nada más? —le preguntó al médico esa mañana. —Podemos disminuir la dosis de analgésico, pero hay que tener en cuenta que está recuperándose de una operación de urgencia. Sé que es difícil, pero el sueño le ayuda a reponerse sin dolor. Quizá deberíais volver al palacio y descansar un poco.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se quedó a su lado. A las tres de la tarde, vio que ella se agitaba levemente y se levantó de un salto para acariciarle la mano.

—Rachel, soy Quinn. Estamos cuidándote.

Ella parpadeó ligerísimamente, movió un poco los labios y suspiró. —¡Enfermera! —llamó ella fuera de la habitación—. Ha parpadeado. La enfermera entró apresuradamente y comprobó las constantes vitales.

—El pulso ha subido un poco. Es posible que despierte pronto.

Volveré dentro de un rato.

Ella fue de un lado a otro sin dejar de comprobar los indicadores. Contestó una llamada de Bridget y, de mala gana, accedió a que pasara por allí por la tarde. Quince minutos después, su guardaespaldas llamó a la puerta.

—Perdón, Alteza, pero uno de vuestros consejeros de más alto rango quiere veros.

—¿Aquí? ¿Está en el hospital?

—Está esperando fuera de la UCI —contestó el guardaespaldas—.

Puedo decirle que estáis ocupada.

—No —replicó Quinn con impaciencia—. Le daré dos minutos — añadió mientras salía al pasillo.

—Alteza, llevo todo el día intentando hablar con vos —le dijo Tomas Gunter.

—Como verás, ha sucedido una emergencia y la señorita Berry está grave. ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

—Creo que es mejor que hablemos en privado.

—Si no puedes decírmelo ahora, puede esperar —replicó Quinn—.

Habla con mi ayudante.

—Alteza —dijo Tomas con nerviosismo—, como uno de vuestros consejeros más veteranos, tengo que deciros que vuestra presencia tan prolongada en el hospital está despertando sospechas sobre vuestra relación con la señorita Berry.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno —el consejero parpadeó—, mantener una relación con una empleada no favorece la imagen que queríais ofrecer.

—En estos momentos, me importa un rábano mi imagen. La mujer que amo está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Nada es tan importante. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Entonces —Tomas apretó los labios—, deberíais saber que la señorita Berry pensaba marcharse de Chantaine. Se quedó sólo para cumplir con su compromiso con la princesa Bridget.

—¿Por qué lo sabes? —preguntó Quinn dolorida como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo.

—Me tomé la libertad de hablar con ella. Le expliqué nuestros objetivos y la importancia de vuestra reputación.

Ella concedió que sólo quería lo mejor para vos y que no quería ser un estorbo en vuestras obligaciones como princesa de Chantaine. —¿Le dijiste que se marchara de Chantaine? —preguntó Quinn mirándolo fijamente.

—Ella reconoció que no quería ser un estorbo para vuestro porvenir —insistió el consejero—. Hice lo que me pareció mejor para Chantaine.

La sorpresa de Quinn dio paso al enojo.

—Te has excedido en tus atribuciones. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrometerte en mis relaciones sin habérmelo comunicado antes? —Soy vuestro consejero de rango más alto —contestó Tomas levantando la barbilla.

—Lo eras —replicó Quinn—. Quedas relevado, considérate destituido.

—Alteza, os he servido como consejero desde que reinaba vuestro padre…

—Evidentemente, necesitas un descanso.

—No pensáis con claridad —replicó Tomas—. Sobre todo, desde que la señorita Berry está herida. El tiempo pasará y comprenderéis que lo acertado es que vuelva a Estados Unidos.

—Jamás —insistió Quinn tajantemente—. Puedes marcharte. —Os arrepentiréis. El pueblo de Chantaine no la aceptará nunca. No tiene título ni aporta nada.

—Corazón, empatía y valentía, ¿te parece poco? —preguntó Quinn con ganas de golpearlo y llamando a su guardaespaldas con un gesto—.

Por favor, que acompañen al señor Gunter.

Volvió a la habitación de Rachel ciega de rabia. No podía creerse que su consejero hubiese hecho algo así a sus espaldas. Destituirlo le parecía poco. Estaba tentado de despojarle de sus honores. ¿Qué habría pensado Rachel?

¿Habría pensado que lo había enviado ella? Cerró los ojos y tomó unas bocanadas de aire para serenarse. Creyó que nunca se le pasaría la furia contra ese hombre, pero tenía que dominarse por el bien de Rachel. Oyó unos ruidos y miró hacia la cama. Rachel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y gimió como si sintiera dolor. Se acercó precipitadamente y le tomó la mano.

—Rach…, soy Quinn. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño, parpadeó varias veces y lo miró como si intentara enfocarlo.

—Quinn… —murmuró con la voz ronca y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué, cariño? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué me siento como si me hubiese atropellado un camión?

Me duele respirar.

—Tienes unas costillas rotas. Descansa —le pidió ella mientras pulsaba el botón.

—Mi cabeza… —susurró ella.

—Tuviste una conmoción.

—Mis entrañas…

—Tuvieron que extirparte el bazo —le explicó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Rachel, quiero que sepas que te amo.

—Cariño, eso no es una buena idea —replicó ella con una mueca.

—Pero…

La enfermera irrumpió en la habitación.

—Has vuelto. El doctor se alegrará. Voy a comprobar tus constantes. Te sentirás un poco incómoda, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la enfermera.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor que atenazó las entrañas de Quinn.

—Tiene un dolor espantoso —dijo Quinn.

—Medicamentos… o pegadme un tiro —pidió ella.

La enfermera inyectó un medicamento en la vía intravenosa.

—Eres muy valiente. Con esto te sentirás mejor.

Descansa.

Rachel cerró los ojos y fue relajándose poco a poco. Quinn sintió alivio y se dejó caer en la butaca.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró ella.

—Es una mujer fuerte —comentó la enfermera—.

Alguien va a tener que ser fuerte por ella durante un tiempo.

—No faltará quien lo sea —le aseguró ella a la enfermera.

Bridget entró de puntillas mientras la enfermera se marchaba.

—¿Qué tal está?

—Mejor —contestó mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo—.

Se despertó hace unos minutos.

—Es maravilloso. ¿Ha dicho algo?

—Pidió que le pegaran un tiro —contestó Quinn frotándose la barbilla.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Bridget mirándola—. Tiene moratones y el ojo hinchado.

—Te lo advertí.

—Lo sé —Bridget la tapó un poco con la sábana—. Es raro verla tan

indefensa. No puedo dejar de pensar que fue mi culpa. Si no le hubiese rogado que me acompañase…

—Entonces, ¿qué te habría pasado a ti?

—Ha sido una amiga maravillosa desde que llegó aunque estuviese muy ocupada con tus caballos y no vaya a muchas fiestas. Estar cerca de ella hacía que me sintiera más fuerte, más capaz de hacer algo. No sé explicarlo. Por favor, dime que se curará.

—Debería…

—Estás agotada. Tú deberías irte a casa.

—No puedo —replicó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Comprendo que puedas sentirte culpable por haberla traído a

Chantaine, donde no tiene familia, pero no hace falta que te quedes. Yo puedo hacer un turno y Andreina también.

—Tengo que quedarme porque estoy enamorado de ella — reconoció Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

Bridget se quedó boquiabierta y, por una vez, muda. Hasta que empezó a bombardearla con preguntas que ella no contestó.

—Ya te he dicho más que a nadie. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

En estos momentos, estoy centrada en que Rachel mejore.

—Ahora entiendo que no le hiciera gracia que le enseñara las fotos de las mujeres que quería emparejar contigo —comentó Bridget entre risas.

—No le tomes el pelo. Ya ha pasado por bastante.

Necesita amabilidad y medicación. Dale un beso a mi hija de mi parte.

Bridget se marchó y Quinn se quedó toda la noche, pero se quedó dormido un par de veces. Cuando estaba amaneciendo, abrió los ojos y vio a Rachel que estaba mirándolo. Se levantó y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Si respiro despacio, no me duele mucho. Mi cabeza todavía… ¡Ay!

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—No, gracias, fue un error. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Casi dos días —contestó mirándola detenidamente.

—¡Caray! ¿Tanto tiempo llevo en otro mundo?

—También te operaron.

—Olvídate

—Rachel bostezó y se arrepintió inmediatamente—. Ya puedes irte a casa. Estoy bien.

—No quiero irme hasta que tú y yo hayamos alcanzado un acuerdo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre quedarte en Chantaine —la rubia miró hacia otro lado como si buscara las palabras adecuadas—. Me he enamorado de ti y necesito que te quedes. Te necesito y te quiero en mi vida. Ya sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado a una mujer tan independiente como tú, pero soy así. Tengo responsabilidades que no puedo eludir, pero no quiero vivir mi vida sin ti. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que te…

Quinn no siguió al darse cuenta de que su propuesta de matrimonio estaba llegando a oídos sordos. Rachel se había quedado dormida otra vez. Rachel empezó a mejorar impresionantemente ese día. Al menos, a otras personas les pareció impresionante.

Todavía le dolía sólo de pensar en moverse y nadie le había acercado un espejo. Eso le preocupaba, pero Bridget le acarició el pelo para disiparle las preocupaciones y Andreina le contó cosas de Stephenia. Quinn pasó muchísimo tiempo con ella. No sabía cómo decirles que iba a marcharse, pero tenía que decírselo.

Bridget llegó el día que iba a salir del hospital, la maquilló y la peinó. Después de que se marchara, Quinn fue a visitarla.

—No deberías estar aquí. La gente va a empezar a sospechar y se dispararán los rumores.

—Nadie va a sospechar ni a rumorear porque vamos a casarnos. —¿Cómo dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca? No puedes casarte conmigo, soy plebeya y estadounidense. Soy…

—Eres la mujer que amo. Ya lo hemos hablado. ¿No te acuerdas? —¿Acordarme? —preguntó ella rebuscando en su cerebro embotado.

—Te dije que te amaba y que te quería a mi lado. No quiero imaginarme la vida sin ti. Comprendo que ser princesa de Chantaine no entrara en tus planes, pero intentaré que te merezca la pena. Haré todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz.

—Q-Quinn… No puedo —replicó ella aunque el corazón le rebosaba de emoción—. No puedo hacerle eso a tu porvenir. Voy a destrozarte — añadió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si lo que estás haciendo es destrozarme, sigue así. Me siento una mujer distinta cuando estoy contigo y me gusta esa mujer. —Pero deberías casarte con alguien que pueda ayudar a Chantaine

—insistió ella.

—Como tú. Ya lo has hecho.

—Me refiero a las relaciones o el título. Tengo que marcharme de Chantaine.

—Tienes que olvidarte de esa conversación que tuviste con mi consejero. Lo he destituido.

—No…

—Sí. Ha tenido suerte de que no hiciera nada peor — apretó las mandíbulas, pero se calmó—. Eso es agua pasada. Tú y yo tenemos que concentrarnos en el futuro.

Aceptas casarte conmigo, asunto resuelto.

—Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Cuándo tuvimos esa conversación?

—Hace un par de días —contestó sin inmutarse.

—Estaba medicada —replicó ella con los ojos entrecerrados—. Quieres hacerme responsable de algo que dije bajo los efectos de la medicación. Estás mal de la cabeza.

Ella se inclinó hacia Rachel y a ella se le aceleró el pulso.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Me amas?

Ella abrió la boca para mentirle, pero no le salió la palabra. —¿Dónde está tu valor, Rachel? Hiciste frente a una pandilla de canallas por mi hermana, pero ¿no te atreves a reconocer lo que sientes por mí?

Ella miró por la ventana para reunir fuerzas. Sentía una opresión en el pecho casi insoportable.

—Si lo preguntas así, te amo. En un mundo perfecto, me encantaría estar contigo, pero no es un mundo perfecto y no quiero estropear tu destino.

Ella le tomó la barbilla con la mano para que lo mirara.

—Tú eres mi destino. Sé que algunas veces será complicado, pero creo que entre los dos podemos hacer frente a cualquier cosa.

—No sé cómo puede salir bien —replicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez—. No soy apta para ser princesa. Tu pueblo nunca me aceptará.

—Lo hará. Confía en mí. Cásate conmigo.

No podía aceptar. Sería un disparate… Tampoco podía negarse… —Sí. Me casaré contigo.

Ella la besó con delicadeza y ella le agarró la mano sin saber si había hecho lo acertado.

Llegó una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó a Rachel.

—¿Quieres mirarte en un espejo para arreglarte…? —le preguntó Quinn.

—El maquillaje… Necesito un espejo, por favor —pidió ella.

—Un segundo.

Le enfermera se marchó y volvió con un espejo. Rachel se miró y contuvo un alarido.

—Dios mío, parezco un monstruo.

—Te deshincharás —le tranquilizó Quinn—. ¿No te habías visto?

—No. Además, no quiero volver a verme durante un tiempo.

Necesito unas gafas de sol muy grandes.

La amable enfermera le encontró unas gafas bastante grandes y la llevó al vestíbulo del hospital.

—Espero que estés preparada para tus fans.

—¿Fans? —repitió Rachel mirando a Quinn—. ¿Qué fans?

La puerta del hospital se abrió y una multitud le aplaudió. Ella, atónita, miró a Quinn.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Eres la heroína de Chantaine por tu valor. Mi pueblo te quiere. Quinn la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hacia la limusina entre una lluvia de pétalos de rosa.

—¡Viva Rache! ¡Viva Rachel! —gritaba la multitud.

Ella, abrumada, volvió a sentir las lágrimas. Saludó con la mano y les mandó un beso.

—Como una profesional. Has superado tu primera aparición en público como una profesional —le felicitó Quinn mientras se montaban en el coche.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste :P**

**Ya solo nos falta el epilogo lo subiere uno de estos dias**

**Aclaro ni glee, ni los personajes son míos, esta historia es una adaptación, Por favor déjenme sus reviews. Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima…. Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

SIETE meses más tarde, Rachel estaba en una habitación de la iglesia más antigua de Chantaine con un vestido de novia que tenía una cola tan larga que podría entrar en el libro Guinness. A ella le había aparecido exagerado, pero según Bridget, el pueblo de Chantaine quería un vestido fastuoso para la novia de su alteza. Rachel iba a intentar disfrutar del acontecimiento. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn y ella ya habían hecho los juramentos en una ceremonia privada entre los dos. Ese día era la ceremonia oficial y, como iba a ser princesa, tenía que acostumbrarse a los actos oficiales.

Aunque le costó reconocerse cuando se miró al espejo, Quinn lo compensaba todo. Llevaba un velo de encaje veneciano creado por costureras locales y el vestido también lo había diseñado una modista local en alza. El diseñador de las joyas también era de Chantaine y había creado unos pendientes de perlas y diamantes que complementaban la diadema centenaria.

—La gente sigue hablando de tu empeño en utilizar solo diseñadores de Chantaine para la boda. Podrías haber elegido los mejores del mundo —comentó Bridget con cierta pena.

—Creo que lo han hecho muy bien y no creí que fuese a armarse tanto revuelo por la decisión —replicó Rachel al pequeño grupo de mujeres que la acompañaba en la habitación.

—Una decisión muy apropiada —le aplaudió su tía Hildie—. ¿Por qué ir a otro país si en el tuyo pueden hacerlo muy bien? Además, está preciosa —añadió su tía secándose los ojos.

A Rachel se le encogió el corazón al ver la emoción de su tía. Hildie la había respaldado cuando nadie lo había hecho y había sido una gran influencia para conseguir confianza y triunfar. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sólo espero poder enorgullecerte.

Hildie la abrazó con fuerza y luego se apartó para sonarse la nariz.

—Siempre lo has hecho.

—Quería darte esto como algo prestado —le dijo Franny acercándose y dándole un pañuelo—. Fue de mi tatarabuela. Estoy feliz por ti y Quinn.

Espero que seáis tan felices como Zachary y yo.

—Gracias, Franny. La primera vez que conocí a tu hermana, no habría podido imaginarme que me enamoraría de ella.

—Todos nos alegramos de que pasara —intervino Andreina—. Es una persona distinta desde que viniste a Chantaine.

—Menos mal… —farfulló Bridget—. Ella es feliz, tú eres feliz, la niña es feliz. Ahora, si por fin puedo pasar un año en Italia…

—No depende de mí —replicó Rachel entre risas—. Quinn y tú tendréis que negociarlo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Bridget fue corriendo a entreabrirla. Desde que la arrollaron, Bridget protegía mucho a Rachel.

—¡Ah, eres tú! Espera un segundo —Bridget volvió a cerrar la puerta—. Es el regalo de Quinn.

—¿Un regalo de boda? —preguntó Rachel—. Ya me ha regalado un potro.

—Este regalo es un poco distinto —dijo Bridget abriendo la puerta otra vez.

Un hombre bastante alto entró y Rachel se sintió dominada por una oleada de sensaciones. Por primera vez en quince años, estaba mirando a su hermano Jessy. Se debatía contra la incredulidad mientras asimilaba lo que veía. Era mayor y más ancho que el adolescente delgado que recordaba. Sus ojos tenían algunas arrugas, pero el amor que captó en ellos era el de siempre. Fue corriendo hasta él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Jessy, has venido. ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¿Cómo te ha encontrado?

—Digamos que tu futura esposa es bastante… perseverante. Cuando me marché, te escribí varias cartas, pero como no recibí respuesta, pensé que no querías saber nada de mí. —No recibí ninguna carta —replicó Rachel con un nudo en la garganta. —Me lo supuse cuando Quinn me encontró. Pero no he venido a pasarme el día de tu boda hablando de mí. He venido porque quería estar en uno de los días más importantes de tu vida. Ya me he perdido bastantes.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas venido. Tendremos ocasión de hablar, ¿verdad?

—Hoy, no, pero ya he prometido volver cuando hayáis terminado la luna de miel. Estás preciosa por dentro y por fuera, Rachie. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Ahora, voy a salir.

Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó mirando la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Voy a casarme con la mujer más increíble del mundo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a las demás mujeres y todas estaban sollozando o secándose los ojos.

—Basta —dijo Bridget—. Tengo que repasarte el maquillaje. La acicalaron y la abrazaron y, de repente, las mujeres se marcharon y se quedó sola y nerviosa. Algunas veces seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado. Quinn la había animado para que adaptara el papel de princesa a su personalidad. Iba a ser un toma y daca, como el complicado vestido que llevaba ese día, pero ya había empezado a querer al pueblo de Chantaine y ayudar a que fuese feliz no le importaba tanto como le importó una vez.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella acercándose.

Se abrió la puerta y la maestra de ceremonias asintió con la cabeza. —Sois la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. ¿Estáis preparada?

—Sí.

Siguió a la mujer hasta la entrada de la iglesia y una orquesta empezó a tocar como señal para que empezara a avanzar por el pasillo. Dio unos pasos y enseguida encontró a Quinn con la mirada. Sabía que la gente estaba mirándola con detenimiento y los nervios podían pasarle una mala jugada. Mirar a Quinn le daba valor. Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta que ella le tomó las manos y la saludó con un beso.

—¿Qué tal está hoy la luz de mi vida? —susurró ella.

—Feliz y emocionada, Su Altitud.

—A partir de hoy, cuando seas la princesa soberana, voy a decirte lo mismo. Te amo, futura Altitud.

Fin…

* * *

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTA HISTORIA LA VERDAD GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS **

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE MI OTRO Finc "MUNDOS PARALELOS", PERO AHORA ESTOY UN POCO BLOQUEADA….**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
